The days that pass too quickly
by Pat83
Summary: Collection of one-shots inspired by the best show ever - The Walking Dead. Stories are focused on Carol&Daryl mainly. Hope you'll enjoy!
1. Pairing

She wasn't supposed to hear them. She wasn't supposed to sneak up on them like that.

But she did hear. And she didn't even mean to sneak up, she just wanted to tell them that a generator in a shower block was broken again and the elders from Woodbury pleaded them to mend it as soon as possible. But she did hear them.

Men were sitting around one of the tables in the dining area, sipping on the beers, which Tyreese with Daryl found on their last run. The mood was untypically cheerful and relaxed, when she heard them mocking each other.

"Come on Rick, I saw your eyes on top of your head when you accidently caught Michonne walking out of the showers," Glenn laughed and jabbed Rick's side with his elbow.

Rick chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.

"OK, I admit there is something about her, OK?"

His confession was accompanied by cheerful laugh and whistling.

"What about you Glenn? Still have your eyes for your bride only?" Rick returned the blow promptly.

Glenn blushed and he shrugged his shoulders: "It's probably weird but I got the most amazing woman I could ever wish for. It would never happen in the real world and I'm really not going to screw it up by going for some other chick."

"I'm really happy for you man, it's so rare nowadays," Tyreeses's voice became more serious for a while before his face cracked into another grin.

"I think little Beth is really sweet. How old is she anyway?"

Rick looked at him anxiously: "Still not old enough to make sure that her father won't blow your head off as soon as sees you around her."

Tyreese sighed heavily, leaning into the chair: "I guess I'll have to wait a little then."

"What about you Daryl?" Tyreese turned to the quiet hunter at the table and Carol stiffened, "don't tell me you don't have time to check some nice ass from that watch tower."

Carol could say he didn't feel comfortable with the topic but didn't want to be left out either.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and quickly glanced at the men around the table.

"Karen, I guess. She's damn sexy when she sways her hips."

Men grinned at him in silent mutual agreement.

Carol felt like somebody had punched her in stomach and she quietly started walking backwards, closing the door behind her quietly.

Of course he would have said that. It would have been strange, if he wouldn't. Karen WAS beautiful. She was tall, slim, with pretty long hair and cute face. Friendly, approachable, kind and YOUNG.

Carol felt a lump in her throat. None of them had mentioned her. And no matter what rational reasons she tried to come up with, it hurt. It hurt like hell.

Helpful, invisible and easy going Carol, always eager to please. The prison's inventory, grey mouse with no needs, with no life, that's how everybody had perceived her. The realization hit her with a strength of hurricane.

She fluttered her eyelashes angrily to push back the tears. She swallowed them, furious with herself for letting them hurt her so easily. Normally she was very good at handling her emotions but she felt she would explode is she stayed in prison for one more torturing second.

Carol knew she could not make claim to Daryl and her thoughts were rattling in her head when she was running outside as the devil itself was chasing her. She should have known better that their bond was just a friendship, which he didn't mean to take any further. She should have suspected that it was rather a pity for a desperate daughterless mother that made him worried about her. She'd mistaken his protectiveness for affection instead of seeing it in a proper light – she was one of the most vulnerable members of their group and he'd been just doing his job.

She was sobbing when she finally reached the edge of the wood. She was fuming with rage and self-pity. Her deep, long repressed memories suddenly rose to the surface and knocked her down to her knees at the bank of a little creek.

She had never felt like a woman with Ed. She was a housewife, a mother, his private punchbag obliged to vent out his aggression. She was his sexual object, but she'd never felt wanted or let alone beautiful.

But somehow it was different with Daryl. Although there had been nothing going on between them, she felt more like a woman around him than she'd felt with Ed for years. She even caught herself considering her garment selection, which was quite pathetic given the narrow choice. But Daryl had never noticed or commented and now she knew why. He'd already had his head full of Karen and the way her hips swayed when she walked. She fisted the ground in frustration.

"What the hell are ya doin' here all by youself?"

She jumped startled and looked over her shoulder to see Daryl behind her.

She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. Out of all people she didn't want to see right now, he was number one.

Daryl had been still sitting with the others when Carl had dashed into the room saying that he'd seen Carol running towards the wood like crazy. Daryl had cursed, grabbed his crossbow and headed out.

Now he was looking at her and had not freaking idea what he should have been thinking. She was a mess and he could see she was shaking for no apparent reason.

"It's none of your damn business," she snapped back at him.

He gazed at her slack-jawed. Never, not even once, had been Carol Peletier mean to him for no reason. And God knew he'd given her plenty of reasons to kick his sorry ass. He'd flown off the handle with her more times than he could actually count and although he'd regretted it immediately, it hadn't changed anything about the fact that he'd been behaving like a jerk sometimes. But for some reason she'd seemed to accept his unruly behavior and she'd always seemed to forgive him.

She narrowed her eyes at him, breathing heavily, her body talk clearly showing she was stressed out and uncomfortable.

"Get out. I don't need you to babysit me!" she snapped again and fought to hold down her hand, which instinctively shot up to cover her mouth.

A shock was written all over his face. His cheeks turned red with rage as her last words did it for him.

"Fine. Whatever. Let yourself get bitten, I don't give a fuck," be barked at her, spun around and left.

"Fuckin' crazy woman," she heard him murmur before the wood swallowed his angry footsteps and he disappeared from her sight.

Only then she allowed herself to break down, sobbing violently, letting out all her hurt, desperation and loneliness. She knew she had to put herself together and act normally; she wasn't an emotional teenager to nurse her hurt pride for days. She knew she would have to act normally towards Daryl as well; it was not his fault that he wasn't attracted to her. But replaying her outburst in her head, she knew it would be easier said than done.

The light was almost out when she came back to prison. Daryl was pacing the perimeter impatiently, giving her ten more minutes before going back to the woods, determined to drag her back tied up if necessary. When she showed up at the gate, she didn't even look at him or Carl who helped him to open the gate and went directly to prison, her head hung between her shoulders.

When the morning came Daryl found Carol in the kitchen as usual, busy preparing the breakfast for everyone. Beth usually helped her but the girl always got up a bit later.

He wasn't sure how to approach her after their yesterday's encounter in the wood, but before he had time to sort out his thoughts, she turned to him with a smile, handing him steaming cup of coffee. He took it hesitantly but almost dropped it when he saw her blue eyes. They were dead. There was no spark, no evidence of life, no emotions at all and it scared the hell out of him. This woman, who was automatically moving around the kitchen, had nothing in common with Carol he had become so fond of.

He had no idea what'd happened to her. Damn, he had no idea if it had been even him who had screwed things up once more. Most importantly he had no idea how to fix it and the thought of leaving Carol in this zombie-like state was driving him crazy.

"What…?" he got closer to her, struggling to find the right words.

"What? Everything is all right Daryl. I apologize for my yesterday's outburst, I overreacted," she smiled at him, big fake smile.

"Fuck..," he hissed, slamming the cup on the table, cursing when the hot liquid spilt on his hand, "just fuck it Carol!"

He stormed off.

He found her alone later in the afternoon, when she was hanging out the washing. He crept from behind, startling her at purpose. She cried out and turned around swiftly. He was relieved to see old Carol in that brief unguarded moment of fear before the mask of fake contentment covered her face once again.

He straightened up, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Care to tell me what the fuck's goin' on?" he desperately tried to control his voice but it came out as angry snarl anyway.

She knit her eyebrows in confusion but before she opened her mouth, he grabbed the washing basket she was holding and tossed it aside tipping it over in process. She followed the basket with her eyes and he could see her face twisting in anger before it was suddenly replaced by the same calm expression he came to hate so quickly.

"Don't ya dare to put up this shit again woman!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Daryl. I apologized for yesterday and I'm fine," she looked into his eyes.

He suddenly gripped her arms and shook her.

"Damn woman, I know ya! Tell me what's goin' on or stop actin' like fuckin' robot!" he growled into her face, his frustration and powerlessness getting better of him.

Carol had enough. She put every little bit of strength into her attempt to act out normally and she had no energy left for Daryl and his relentless effort to get to the bottom of it.

She sighed heavily, going limp in his grips.

"Why do you care Daryl? Just leave me alone, I'll be OK. Shouldn't you be somewhere else anyway?"

It was Daryl's turn to look at her quizzically.

"Where should I be?"

"In the watch tower, checking Karen's swaying hips!"

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself and this time she put a hand over her mouth, shutting her eyes, embarrassed to death. Shit. She prayed for walker to get her right now so she would never have to open her eyes and look at Daryl again.

Daryl stumbled back one step, his mouth hanging open when it all suddenly clicked. How could she hear them?

Carol was jealous. Jealous of Karen. Jealous of stupid remark he'd made just to knock off the guys' teasing. As he felt tension and fear leaving his body, his lips cracked into the wide smile. Before he could stop himself, he started laughing loudly.

Carol opened her eyes in disbelief. Daryl Dixon never laughed aloud. NEVER. And out of all her embarrassing moments in her life, he chose this one to humiliate her even more, although she thought it was not possible.

Her vision clouded as she felt last remnants of rationality definitely leaving her. She leapt towards him and punched him hard, sending Daryl Dixon straight to his ass. Before taking off and running back to prison, she couldn't help but notice with satisfaction that his beaming expression changed into pure shock.

He caught up with her before she managed to get to the door, spun her around and pinned her against the wall, blocking her way with one arm, while he rubbed his chin with his other hand.

"Don't ya dare to do it again Carol," he warned her, his face just inches from hers.

There was something in his tone she couldn't quite identify and she looked into his eyes to work it out. Her breath caught in her throat when his blue eyes were searching her face with hungry intensity.

"I don't give a fuck about Karen. Ain't my type," he moved even closer, trapping her between the wall and his body. The air was chilly, winter was coming soon, but she felt a drop of sweat travelling down her back. She was more than aware of heat radiating off his body.

"Why…would you say it then?" she shook her head in confusion.

"I didn't want any of those jerks staring at your ass. It's already booked."

He smirked with satisfaction when her mouth dropped open.


	2. Here I stand I

Daryl was not taking the newcomers well. To be honest, no one had expected he would have, and people from Woodbury had quickly learnt that Daryl Dixon wasn't the most friendly and chatty person. But it didn't stop them trying to reach him and it was driving Daryl crazy.

He could handle kids pestering him, but when it came to old people or proactive and overfriendly people about his age, he quickly came up with transparent excuse and retreated to the woods or watch tower, much to Glen and Maggie's displeasure. He smirked, almost grateful that he wasn't the only one, who was not welcoming new people with open arms.  
He started spending more time hunting in the woods but he was always back before it got dark. He kept telling himself he was becoming too old for spending more days in the woods.

The damn woman was driving him crazy as well. If Carol had been busy before, she never stopped now. But still, she was always there for any complaining coffin dodger or whining kid, offering a smile and kind word, where Daryl would have already offered an arrow in the ass.

But Carol had less time for him and he was surprised to realize how disgruntled he felt about it. Before all the new people, he'd been the one waving her off when he hadn't been in mood. Now it was her telling him there was still something "else" to do, more washing, more cooking, something fucking more important than spending some time with him.  
He grumbled, disgusted with his own self-pity mood as he was tirelessly and stubbornly denying the main reason, which was dragging him back to the prison every night.

She didn't shut him down completely; he must have given her that. She smiled at him every time she caught him staring at her and almost always looked up when he entered the prison, visually checking he was all right and then turning back to whatever she was doing.  
Sometimes even, and he considered these to be his lucky days, Carol stopped by at his cell for a quick chat. She was usually rambling on about new people but he didn't care as long as she was there with him.

There was another thing that made Daryl tense and uneasy about new people in the group. It seemed that everybody suddenly "needed" to be with somebody, like staying alone would brand you for the rest of your life.

He'd been alone for the most of his life and didn't intend to change a single thing about it. He couldn't quite decide whether it was driving him mad because of unsolicited attention he had to face from some of the younger women or because of attention Carol was getting from new folks in the prison.

Carol was a fine woman and because of her caring and open personality everybody had got to know her quickly and everybody liked her. Some of new guys seemed to like her more than Daryl would have preferred but he had no freaking idea what to do with it, especially when Carol seemed to be enjoying the unusual attention she was getting.

Out of all her suitors, one was standing out. Big black guy called Tyreese was everything Daryl had never been and his mere presence tempted Daryl to put an arrow in his ass. When he started talking in his soft voice, so not matching with his large muscled frame, and most women around him just stopped and listened to whatever bullshit he felt to share with them, Daryl usually took off, running as far as he could.

Daryl half expected she would turn all other guys down. It had been just two of them before all new people and although he hadn't been doing anything special, hadn't been treating her any differently; she's always seemed to stick around.  
He'd expected it would stay like this, only it didn't and he didn't know what to think of it, moreover what to think of his own harrowed feelings. He rubbed his face in silent frustration. Why everything has to be so fucking complicated? There were days he wished he just left, leaving everything and everybody behind. But he couldn't do it. Not anymore.

Several days passed quickly and Daryl's desperation and solitude deepened in proportion to Tyreese's popularity. Always smiley and helpful, good-hearted and well-behaved friend and protector, the man was a fucking womanizer.  
But the worst part was that out of all women in the prison, Tyreese had a thing for Carol, Daryl could say that for sure now.

Whatever Carol did, Tyreese could be found nearby. He volunteered for watches with her before Daryl had even a chance to open his mouth and he even helped her with gardening. Tyreese must have been very funny companion because sometimes Daryl could hear Carol laugh as loud as never before, the sound of her laughter made him feel even more miserable. He'd never managed to make her laugh like that. He twitched when he remembered his nasty comments back at the farm. He was good at causing her pain. This was what he was good at.

* * *

Daryl shot up from the bed when he heard shuffling footsteps approaching his cell. He frowned as he knew in a split second it wasn't Carol. The woman walked so quietly that she managed to sneak up even on him sometimes. These footsteps were heavier and strenuous, accompanied by unmistakable sound of crouches touching the ground with each step.

Daryl watched the entrance of his cell tensely. What could have happened so serious that Hershel decided to walk all the way up to his cell instead of just shouting at him from the ground floor? When Hershel finally appeared in the doorway, Daryl relaxed, there was no trace of panic or fear in old man's face.

"May I come in?"  
Daryl nodded shortly, watching man with an unconcealed curiosity now.

Hershel sat down on the simple metal chair and glanced around Daryl's cell before landing his eyes on him.  
"How are you Daryl?" Hershel asked in his calm quiet voice.

Daryl cocked his eyebrow: "Ya came all the way up here to ask how I'm doin'?"  
He didn't want to be rude to the old man, but the last couple of days had been so confusing and emotionally disturbing for him that he was afaid he could lost it any moment now.

"No, actually I didn't," Hershel didn't seem to be bothered by his hostile tone.  
That was one of the things Daryl liked about the old man. He always seemed to cut to the chase and didn't waste time with silly chit chats.

"I came here to ask you how you feel about new people. You seem to be avoiding them a lot and you have started avoiding us as well."  
Daryl couldn't hide his surprise, Hershel seemed to be more skilled observer than he'd expected. He was waiting for his answer and Daryl shifted uncomfortably.

He stroked the back of his neck and then shrugged his shoulders: "Too busy in the prison now I guess. I'll get used to it though."  
Hershel just nodded and fixed his eyes on something in the distance.

"You see how different Beth and Maggie are, right?"  
Daryl wrinkled his forehead, not understanding where Hershel was heading.

"Their mothers were different two, God rest their souls. Beth's mother was gentle quiet woman, who liked her nice and neat family life. She didn't like changes or surprises, she was happy when she knew what the day was going to bring her…"

Hershel stopped for a moment, his voice suddenly thick with emotions. It had been a long time since he thought about his dead loved ones; he had been too busy worrying about the living ones.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably. He still didn't know why Hershel had come to his cell and he surely wasn't any good at listening and reacting to personal stories.  
But when Hershel suddenly looked into his eyes, Daryl sat back heavily with a sigh. It was not going to be about Hershel.

"Maggie's mother was a woman of different kind," Hershel smiled at the memory, "she was passionate and open-hearted, but stubborn as hell at the same time. She almost died giving a birth to Maggie but she was a fighter. Didn't like to be told what to do and when she made up her mind, she kept nagging until she achieved what she wanted."

Daryl couldn't help but smile when he realized how much the last sentence applied to Carol. If she hadn't decided that he'd been an important part of the group and hadn't keep nagging him about it all the time, he would have been gone thousand times over.

He focused on Hershel, who continued the story, lost in his own memories.  
"I wasn't a good man to her, I wasn't a man whom she would have deserved," Hershel sighed, for a while unsure whether to continue, "when we began having financial problems, I started drinking. It started slowly, quietly at first, but at no time I became a heavy drinker, spending more time in pub than with my family, hiding the liquor all over the house just to make the days pass more quickly."

Hershel looked into younger's man eyes and Daryl could see the pain these revived memories caused, but he wasn't able to stop him.

"She stood by me, Maggie's mother. No matter how late I got home, she was there, waiting for me, cleaning up the mess, getting me to bed and ensuring me that the things would get better."

It was becoming obvious that it was more and more difficult for Hershel to continue.  
"I simply took it for granted. I didn't do anything to make her believe the things would actually go better, didn't even try to show how much I appreciated everything she was doing. I somehow expected she always would be there for me…"

Daryl shifted uncomfortably but he was somehow fascinated by Hershel's story and kept still, not encouraging, but not asking him to stop either.

"She reached her breaking point in couple of months. When I came home one night, she was standing in the hall, with her suitcase packed and with sleeping Maggie in her arms, telling me she could stand it anymore and would leave. I don't know how, but I managed to convince her to give me one more chance and made her stay, and she did….Of course I didn't keep my promises, I just kept coming up with more and more excuses and promises….She was diagnosed with cancer next month and in six months she was gone."

One lonely tear traced down Hershel's cheek and he wiped it away quickly, taking a deep breath. Daryl stared at his boots, not willing to raise his head, afraid Hershel would want him to say something.

"What I am trying to say here, son," Hershel's voice was calmer now, "that I will spent the rest of my days regretting the things I didn't do and the words I didn't say. You should be wiser than me and try to avoid it."

Daryl finally raised his head, frowning, but Hershel didn't allow him to comment.  
"Don't waste your time doubting yourself Daryl, there's never enough time in this world. Soon you could be standing at her grave or watching her being happy with some other man."

Daryl's mouth opened in shock and he felt his cheeks turning bright red. Whether with shame or anger, he wasn't sure. Did he really want Carol so badly? Was it so obvious? If Hershel had spotted it, who else? His panic-stricken thoughts were thrumming against his skull, looking for any reasonable explanation or excuse but finding none.

Daryl lowered his head in defeat.  
"I ain't good at this shit…I stand no chance against the big fucker…And I haven't got the freakin' idea what she saw in me anyway, but it's gone now, she finally realized she could do better."

"Oh…and you just figured it out sitting in the watch tower all day long or you actually talked to her?" Hershel's tone was slightly annoyed now.

"Poor woman spends the days and nights looking after us. She's tired of waiting for something that might never come. She needs an appreciation, someone to talk to, someone to see her as a woman rather than mother, caretaker and cook…don't blame if she turns to someone who could actually provide this rather than flee into the watch tower."

Daryl felt a new wave of embarrassment washing over him, once again shocked by old man's openness. Hershel got up and walked out of his cell.  
"Just show her that you care, that's all."


	3. Here I stand II

Daryl found her outside, tending their new vegetable garden. There were some other women nearby but they were all out of earshot. There was also no sign of Tyreese and Daryl was more than grateful for that.

He started walking towards her but suddenly stopped and just watched her for a while. She was bent, fully focusing on the plants in the soil and Daryl couldn't help but notice how the summer canvas trousers accentuated her behind. He gulped and angrily shook his head. He'd better stop this shit or he wouldn't be able to stammer out a fucking single word.

When he stopped right behind her, she still didn't notice him, lost in her own thoughts. He was thinking about clearing his throat but decided to lightly touch her shoulder instead. She jumped and swiftly spun around with the hoe raised in defense, ready to sink it right into his head. He jumped backwards, shocked but already proud how well he'd trained her. She lowered her hands immediately as soon as she realized it wasn't a walker.

"God Daryl!" she breathed out shakily, "you should know better than sneaking up on people from behind like that!"

He raised his hand in defense and smirked: "Peace woman, bury the hatchet!"

She chuckled and this simple gesture immediately made him realize how much he missed the time they'd spent together. She looked at him, waiting for what he had to spill out. Daryl Dixon never came just for a chat.

Daryl felt awkward and he was aware of droplets of sweat running down his back. What the hell was he supposed to say? She usually did most of the talking, but it was back at times when she'd used to come to his cell or watch tower. 'Just show her that you care', he thought angrily, easy to say, thank you for your smart advice Hershel. He would have murdered the old man if he'd stood here now.

"How are ya?" Here you go, just when he thought he couldn't feel more like an idiot. He looked at her with haunted expression in his eyes, screaming for help.

Carol was watching his inner fight and her eyebrow raised in surprise. Did he really come to her just for a chat? Because he wanted to see her? She felt warmth spreading in her stomach at this thought. She knew they hadn't been spending much time together since the new people arrived and she dearly missed it, but there had been so many things that had to be done.

She smiled at him again and leaned against the hoe.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you? Haven't seen you around much lately…"

That was true and the days like that, when Daryl was nowhere to found, she was grateful for heavy workload that kept her mind busy and didn't allow her worry too much about him.

"Just huntin'…I'm back every night," he grumbled, grateful that she'd started the conversation.

"I know," she nodded, these two simple words making his heart beat a bit faster.

"If you weren't, Rick would go nuts. It is a handful having all these people around."

Daryl couldn't help to feel a sting of disappointment when she finished her first sentence. They started walking towards one of the storage sheds they'd built in the prison yard, eager to get away from burning sun and hide in the shade. They chatted for a while and Daryl felt himself relax. She sat down and Daryl walked over to bucket with water, filling a small cup and handing it to her. She was surprised by his gesture and smiled at him sweetly.

"Ya need to take better care of yourself woman, otherwise ya'll just work yer ass off. Ya don't eat enough and ya are not wearin' any hat in this fuckin' weather," he rebuked her subtly.

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I need to find something, I lost my last scarf when T-dog…" He stopped her by raising his hand. He didn't want to remember that day, he wanted to erase it from his memory permanently and never think of it again. He didn't want to think again of the day when he'd thought he'd lost her. When they'd made her a grave with simple wooden cross and he'd just stood there for long minutes, cursing himself for not being faster, smarter, braver, anything that would have helped him to save her. She hadn't lost her scarf. He'd found it in the tombs but never had been brave enough to give it back to her, admitting he'd kept it.

She lowered her eyes, bashfully kicking the ground. She was sorry for bringing this topic up, she knew how sensitive it had been for him. Although he'd never really talked about it, she'd known from the way he'd stayed close to her for couple of days after he'd found her, watching her every step; she could say from the long looks that he'd casted at her when he'd thought she'd been asleep, how much her "death" touched him.

She moved closer to him and touched his arm, pleased he didn't jerk away and that the privilege of touching Daryl Dixon, without earning a punch in the face, still belonged to her.

"How are you coping with all these new people around?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

He gave a sigh.

"Too fuckin' busy here now, can't go anywhere without bumpin' into the bunch of kids or wrinklies…But I'll get used to it I guess, we couldn't leave them there…"

Carol smiled, she loved that soft side under his tough appearance. He was like an onion and it'd taken her long enough to peel all those layers, but it was worth every second.

"What about you?" he turned to her, "makin' new friends?"

_Stay away from this Dixon, don't you even start_…The reasonable part of his brain was desperately trying to push back the thoughts that suddenly popped out from nowhere and threatened to be vocalized.

She hugged her knees and rest her back against the wall of the shed. She looked at him curiously, not missing the undertone in his question he was trying to mask quickly.

"Yeah, most of them are nice and friendly people," she replied carefully.

"Some friendlier than the others," he growled, his fists involuntary clenching at the thought of Tyreese, snooping around Carol all the time.

Here it was. He said it loud and he shut his eyes in terror for a second, embarrassment washing over him in one devastating, burning wave. He didn't doubt she was smart enough to figure out what and whom he meant. He would kick his ass if he could, but right now Daryl couldn't do anything but stare intently at his boots, trying to figure out how the get the hell out of there, without looking even more ridiculous.

He heard taking her a shaky breath but nothing in the world would make him to look at her right now.

"I'm goin' on run tomorrow…that's why I came here…do ya need anythin'?" This pathetic excuse made him twitch but he wasn't able to think of anything better at the moment.

Daryl felt her eyes scanning him, willing him to lift his head but he was stubbornly staring at the ground. When she reached out to touch him again, he jerked away this time. She retreated quickly.

"I didn't know there was a run planned for tomorrow," she said quietly.

"There is," he snapped, immediately mad at himself for taking his frustration out on her.

"Well, I don't know really…."

Suddenly he couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't bear her sudden carefulness and anxiety in her voice, her great effort not to hurt his feelings. She pitied him and this realization made him nauseous.

Before Carol had a chance to say or do anything he was walking back to the prison quickly, using all his willpower not to break into run, in desperate urge to disappear from her sight as soon as possible.

When he was finally back in his cell, he rested his throbbing head against the wall, trying to regain his composure and hoping Hershel would not cross his path anytime soon. He took his advice and screwed everything up royally, making things go from bad to worse.  
When he finally calmed down, he knew he had to find Rick. He needed to come up with pretty good excuse why he needed to go on run tomorrow.

* * *

Daryl groaned, this had to be some stupid nightmare.

"I ain't no taking them with me. I'm better on my own!"

But Rick was unyielding.

"Sasha and Tyreese know what the elders need, you need them with you. On top of that, going out alone is risky and you know that, the crazy bastard is still out there."

Rick was watching his friend stubbornly rejecting any kind of sensible compromise, wondering what had got into him. He'd been surely surprised by Daryl's sudden request go on run and even more when he hadn't been able to specify, what he'd needed to get so badly because they had been on big run just a week ago. But Rick knew better than to question Daryl's reason, especially when Daryl seemed to jump out of his skin any moment. But it didn't mean he was going to let him go on a suicide mission. He was fine on his own in the woods, but everybody needed a backup in the town.

"If you don't want to go with Tyreese and Sasha, take Glenn and Carol, she also knows what the elders need," Rick suggested hopefully. If anybody could calm Daryl down, it was Carol.

Daryl's eyes snapped from the floor to Rick and back and Rick was taken aback by raw emotions he spotted for a second on his face, before Daryl dropped his eyes again.  
"I'm taking Tyreese and Sasha," he snarled and was out of a prison, leaving bewildered Rick behind.

* * *

Carol was angrily pacing her cell. She wanted to talk to him, she needed to clear that mess between them, but he hadn't spent the night in his cell and had been already gone in the morning, taking Tyreese and her sister Sasha with him on run.

She was worried about Daryl, knowing how disconcerted and irritated their conversation had left him. She was angry with herself for not being able to talk some sense into him and explain everything, but he was even more pissed at him for jumping to conclusions so damn quickly, not bothering that she'd had something to say as well.

She was thankful that Rick had made him to take somebody with him, although Tyreese would have been probably the last person Daryl would have chosen. Well, apart from her perhaps.

Tyreese had become a good friend of hers and she'd had grown fond of his sister as well. She'd suspected that Tyreese's intentions might have been a bit more intense than hers and she was still thinking how to handle this situation, not to hurt anybody in process.

The hours passed and she was becoming more and more nervous. They should have been back by know, the basic run didn't take more than seven hours. She knew Rick was getting worried too, glancing towards the gate more often. Carol swore under her breath when ten hours passed and they still hadn't been back. She was going to give him hell for scaring her like that.

It was getting dark and they were just having dinner when they finally heard the engine outside. Everybody from their original group apart from Hershel and Beth, who was holding Judith, shot up and ran towards the gate.

Carol's heart stopped when she saw Tyreese and Sasha getting out of the car with stressed and worn out expressions all over their faces, but Daryl was nowhere to see.

"No, no, no, no," she didn't know she was repeating this mantra when she sprinted towards the car, Rick, Glen, Maggie and Carl following closely behind.

Her head starting spinning and she started shaking involuntary, when Tyreese opened the door in the back and she saw Daryl's lifeless form. Tyreese caught her just before she could reach him.

"What….what happened? Is he…?" she couldn't even pronounce her worst fear.

Tyreese shook his head.

"He's alive."

She felt her knees weaken and she was grateful for Tyreese support.

"What happened?" Carol finally got to unconscious Daryl and ran her fingers through his ruffled hair, frightened by dry blood all over his face and hair. But she forced herself to autopilot, quickly checking for bites and scratches.

"We got overrun by big herd of walkers," Tyreese sighed, exhausted to death, "we wouldn't make it without him."

Tyreese motioned towards the unconscious man in the back of the car.

"The guy is freaking killing machine…we almost made it to the car, when we were attacked by six or seven other bastards, we ran of ammo a long time ago…we were about to finish them off but then one of them grabbed Daryl's ankle and he fell, hitting his head hard on the curb."

He looked at Rick.

"He's not bit but I think he might have suffered serious brain concussion. He comes and goes, he hasn't been awake for more than five minutes at a stretch on the way back."

Carol was listening to his story, checking on Daryl at the same time. Her heart beat slowed down and she felt she could think straight again. She got in the car, put his head into her lap, and ran her fingers carefully through his hair again. The amount of blood worried her she wanted to make sure his skull was intact. She let out a deep breath when she didn't feel anything.

"You're one stubborn, hard-headed dumbass Dixon. I swear that the concussion will feel like heaven comparing to what I'm going to give as soon as you feel better," she whispered, tears of relief streaming down her cheeks.

It was like he heard her, because his eyelids fluttered and he peered at her. He cracked a small smile, knowing that everything was alright, they made it back.

"I got ya some new shoes," he said in hoarse voice before passing out again.

"How is he?" Rick appeared at her side.

"He's hallucinating, but I think he'll be fine. Let's get him to Hershel quickly," she said with a small smile.

* * *

Daryl spent the most of the second day fast asleep and they made him stay in bed for three more days, and he was recovering quickly. The ungrateful task of keeping fidgety Dixon in bed was allotted to Carol and it really required steady nerves. He still felt uncomfortable and awkward around her and she didn't find an appropriate moment to tell him everything she wanted to, which ended up in getting on each other's nerves.

Carol was relieved when Hershel decided Daryl could move freely. Although he asked Daryl not to overstrain, Daryl just grabbed his crossbow and disappeared in the woods for a whole day.

It was getting dark when he came back, looking more relaxed and calm than they'd seen him in a long time.

Carol was about to fall asleep when she heard a soft knock on the bars of her cell. She sat up and saw Daryl, hovering at the entrance, clutching a paper box in his hands. She couldn't help but smile and motioned him to come in. He watched her wordlessly as she lit two candles on the table and he sat down on the chair opposite to her bed. She waited for him to say something, but he just handed her the box. She looked at him in surprise.

"A present from you?"

"Ain't givin' presents, it's somethin' ya need," he puffed.

She mentally scolded herself for naively combining two unlikely words 'Daryl' and 'present' in one sentence. She opened the box, finding the pair of good looking hiking boots.

"Oh," she was frenziedly looking for the right words that would tell him she appreciated his gift and that the boots was really something she NEEDED, "it's really nice, I like them a lot. Thank you."

He was carefully studying her face and she knew she couldn't hide anything from the hunter's inquisitive eyes.

"Yeah, I noticed yer shoes were pretty worn out," he said quietly, his eyes not leaving her face for a second.

_Yes, that's all you'd seen because you were not able to look into my face and listen to what I had to say_, Carol thought, despair taken over by anger.

"Ya don't like it," he stated blankly, finally done with his analysis.

She looked into his eyes quickly, panicking.

"No! I do like the shoes, of course I do, it's just that…"

Daryl's eyes suddenly slipped from her face to new purple scarf she had thrown over the bed frame.

"Where did you get …oh…..," he stopped in the middle of his sentence, realizing he was making an idiot out of himself all over again. Of course Tyreese would have known better how to please a woman. Of course Tyreese would have thought of better gift than a pair of freaking hiking boots.

Daryl stood up abruptly and turned to leave her cell.

He was halfway out when her angry voice, too loud for the prison immersed in deep sleep, froze him in his tracks.  
"Daryl Dixon, don't you dare to walk out on me again!"

He stared at her bewildered, but turned back to her.

She took two steps toward him and suddenly she was so close that he could see she was shivering. She got on her tiptoes and quickly kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"I like the boots much more than the scarf," she whispered in his ear, taking a step back.

A tiny smile formed on his lips as he stepped back in her cell.

"Oh yeah? In this case I'd better hang around to make sure the boots fit you well."


	4. Ms Wilson

**_Present_**

Their relationship was new, fresh and...awkward. A confession they wanted each other, turned Daryl Dixon's life into the adrenaline ride full of insecurities, pratfalls and emotional roller-coaster, he had no freaking idea how to deal with.

For the first time in his life he was trying to be the man, whom the woman like Carol would deserve and would really want. But it had been a challenge he wasn't sure he was up to. He had never been the relationship guy and quick and forgettable fucks he'd had an experience with, were not exactly the most resourceful guidebook. The girls from his one-night stands never wanted more than to forget about their shitty lives for a couple of sweaty panting minutes.

Carol was a different type of woman. The woman who would not have even looked at the scruffy tough redneck in the old world.

She was kind, caring, educated…she was a mother of little girl, who had left this world in the same dreadful manner as his brother had.

But still, at the edge of apocalypse that was just about to wipe off the human race from the face of earth, they'd found in each other something they hadn't known they'd been looking for.

Daryl was still wondering how the hell he'd got himself in this situation.

* * *

**_4 days ago_**

Daryl was sitting outside, cleaning his crossbow and enjoying the morning breeze before it would turn into the humid heat of the late summer. It was still early and nobody was outside yet, apart from Glenn in the watchtower. Daryl preferred it this way. The newcomers from Woodbury had changed the calm prison into the noisy place with people shouting and kids running around all the time and it was driving him crazy sometimes.

His head snapped up when the door flung open with an unusual ferocity. He raised his eyebrow in unconcealed surprise when he saw pissed Carol marching out, but his surprise changed into frown when he saw Axel, one of the former convicts, following her quickly.

He'd noticed that Axel had been following Carol like a lost puppy and spotted some other folks from Woodbury blatantly eyeing her as well. Daryl imputed it to the protectiveness he felt towards their 'old' group but every time he caught other guys staring at Carol, he had to fight the urge to shoot them with his crossbow.

Daryl jumped to his feet, stopping Axel as Carol was already too far away, not casting a single look in his direction.

"What the hell happened?"

"Ehm…," Axel always felt uneasy around grumpy and dangerously looking hunter, "it's Ms. Wilson…she's been givin' Carol a hard time whole night and I think she just needs a bit of a fresh air…"

"Ms. Wilson?" Daryl wrinkled his forehead trying to remember who Axel was talking about.

"The old big lady in a green dressing gown?" Axel was eagerly trying to help just to get out of Daryl's proximity as soon as possible.

"Oh..," Daryl finally remembered the old witch who was giving hard time to almost everybody in the prison. Something was always wrong – there was not enough food, or the meal was undercooked, the cells too cold or too hot…nothing was good enough for Ms. Wilson.

But she must have done something really special because he could tell from his own experience it took hell of a lot to wind up Carol Peletier.

He let Axel go and watched Carol who started walking the perimeter in furious pace. His lips curled up into a small smile when he was watching her. It was hard to believe how much energy and ferocity her tiny body could contain. And it was hard to believe how far she'd come from the first time he'd seen her at a quarry.

His train of thoughts was suddenly brought to a halt by the scene at the fence. Axel almost reached Carol when he suddenly stumbled over larger piece of turf. Daryl watched in horror as Axel lost his balance, crashing into Carol full force and sent her flying against the fence.

Daryl couldn't later recollect when he managed to load his crossbow, but when a walker behind the fence suddenly poked his rotten hand through the wire netting and grasped Carol's shoulder, he blew its brains out in a split second, spraying the blood all over Carol's shoulders and neck.

Carol jumped away from the fence quickly, falling to her knees as her legs gave out under the shock she'd just suffered. She heard rather than saw the punch, which sent Axel to dusty ground and suddenly felt strong arms pulling her off the ground.

"Did ya get bit? Scratched? Are ya all right?" she heard a panic in Daryl's voice and before she could say anything he was dragging her toward the prison.

"Hershel needs to look at ya."

"I'm all right Daryl. Let me go, nothing happened," she tried to pull out from his tight grip but she stood no chance.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Daryl was about to start shouting for Hershel as soon as they entered the prison.

"Quiet!" she hissed at him, "you will wake up the whole prison!"

He shot her angry look.

"Could ya start lookin' after yourself for once woman?" but he obeyed.

* * *

"Hershel, wake up! Ya need to check on Carol!"

Daryl's harsh voice startled Hershel and Beth brutally. Beth shot up from her bed and automatically reached for the crutches, handing them to her father. She looked at the motley couple in front of her and her heart started beating faster, when she saw panic in Daryl's face. She loved Carol like own mother and wouldn't have handled if anything should have happened to her. But Carol looked all right, obviously giving up on getting out from Daryl's grip, her cheeks turning bright red when she heard other people scrambling out of their cells, trying to figure out what was the shouting about.

"What happened?" Hershel asked calmly.

"Nothing."

"Walker."

Daryl and Carol answered at the same time, looking at each other, both pissed.

"That clumsy son of a bitch pushed Carol against the fence and one of the geeks grabbed her shoulder before I killed him," Daryl said quickly, giving Carol's arms a quick squeeze, warning her not to interrupt his explanation.

"It was an accident, Axel tripped. Walker grabbed my shoulder but nothing happened, Daryl killed it quickly," she added her part of the story, ensuring Hershel and Beth, "there's no need to fuss about it and wake the whole prison."

She shot Daryl another cross look, tempted to tread on his foot so he finally let her go.

Hershel wiped the sleep from his eyes, amused by the exchange in front of him.

"I'd better check your shoulder and back Carol, just to be on the safe side. Could you take your shirt off?"

Now it was Daryl's turn to blush and he quickly let her go, stepping out of the cell and closing the curtain behind him. He was surprised to find out about ten just awake people standing there. As soon as they saw it was Daryl, some of them swallowed their questions and started trickling back to their cells. With the exception of Ms. Wilson.

"What happened? Is Carol all right?" the big lady asked, her voice concerned.

Daryl nodded shortly, hoping it would be sufficient information.

"What happened?"

"Walker," Daryl sighed.

He saw the panic in old woman's face. Damn, couldn't he just say she fell?

"Is she bit?"

"She's all right, we are all safe. The rest is none of yer business."

The interest and fear in Ms. Wilson's face suddenly change into fury.

Daryl blinked and took a step back.

"You'd better watch your tongue next time, young man," she hissed at him, venom dripping from her tone.

Daryl was just mustering his self-control to reply when the curtain at the entrance of Hershel's cell opened and Carol walked out. When she spotted Ms. Wilson, she immediately started heading in opposite direction.

Daryl was wondering whether to follow her or not when he saw the shadow peeling off the opposite wall, walking towards Carol.

What the hell? Daryl was furious; how many freaking guys were sniffing around Carol? He didn't hesitate a second and quickened his pace, hot on her heels.

* * *

She sighed with relief when she finally reached her cell. All she wanted was to take a quick shower a crawl into her bed, forgetting about Ms. Wilson, Axel, who was trying to woo her all the time or overprotective Daryl. She was getting too old for this.

She frowned when she saw him standing in the entrance of her cell, not daring to walk in. She sighed, no matter how angry she was with him for creating such a fuss, she must have admitted he'd saved her again and she owed him thanks.

She folded her arm on her chest and nodded, inviting him in.

"Are ya all right then?" he asked quietly, anger totally gone.

She gave him a small smile.

"Healthy as a horse. No scratches or bites. But you could have asked outside, I'm pretty sure the whole prison knows by now."

He hung his head.

"Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled, knowing it wasn't honest apology, he would do it all over again if needed.

"No apologies needed. Thank you for saving me…again. There's just no need to drag me to Hershel at five in the morning next time."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked into her face, silence suddenly becoming uncomfortable. Her eyes were remarkably bright in the dim light of early morning and small smile was playing on her lips. He'd been fascinating by her eyes even before he'd remembered her name properly. Two big baby blue orbs that were speaking language of their own. Daryl gulped and felt as a schoolboy as he couldn't tear his eyes off her beautiful face. Carol's heart skipped a beat and she felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. What the hell was happening here?

She wasn't allowed to finish her thought as Daryl suddenly grabbed the nape of her neck and captured her lips in hungry kiss. She tensed for a moment but then her body took over full control and she melted in his arms, knees buckling and her hands instinctively wrapping around his neck. He grunted, supporting her weight and pressing her even harder to his body.

Her thoughts were in haze, and it made her to clung to him even tighter, her hands going into his hair, pulling. He groaned in response, his lips never leaving hers, tongues eagerly exploring each other mouths.

It was Daryl. Not Ed, not Alex, not any of the new guys from Woodbury. It was Daryl she'd loved from the moment he'd left the RV in the middle of the night and headed into the woods to look for her little girl.

The need for oxygen pulled them apart, both flushed and panting heavily.

"Holy shit," Daryl's voice was hoarse and he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist as she was hazily trying to steady herself.

She looked at him, lips swollen from their wild kissing and eyes brighter than ever before.

"What took you so damn long?"

* * *

**_Present_**

He'd wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life, but he didn't want to rush things. The prison was crowded now and they could hardly find a time and place they could have some privacy. They'd decided to keep the things quiet and Daryl wanted to make sure that their first time will be something special, not a quickie in the watchtower with Glenn and Maggie banging on the door.

However, this honorable resolution was much more easier said than done and he found himself spending more and more time under the freezing shower, trying to cool down after another Carol's assault. Damn woman loved teasing him, but he could not blame her because she was more than tolerant to all his fears and insecurities he confided to her before starting their relationship or however they wanted to call it. She was patient, never pressing or accusing.

Daryl was growing his confidence in this department slowly but steadily. He couldn't get enough of her reactions whenever he touched her. None of the women, he'd been with before Carol, had reacted to him the way Carol did and he'd never felt so obsessed with a woman, trying his best not to screw the things up.

She was his and he started having hard time trying to hide this fact, especially when Axel didn't slack off in his effort to impress her. Fortunately his fear of Daryl reached its peak after Daryl had knocked him down at the fence, so every time Daryl was around Carol, he kept his distance.

* * *

Carol was scooping up some rabbit stew into her bowl when she felt somebody standing close behind her. She relaxed as the familiar smell of leather and wood filled her nostrils.

"Can I have some more?" his husky voice was enough to send the shivers down her back.

"More of what?" she asked quietly, chuckling at the situation. Here they were, with all the people around them eating dinner, 'keeping things quiet'. She swore that if he said to her one more thing in that husky voice of his, she was going to turn around and once and for all end the gossips and speculations.

"Of that fancy piece of meat in front of me," he whispered leaning even closer, running his finger along her spine, "tonight at one o'clock, meet me behind the shed."

With this he was gone.

Carol gritted her teeth, trying to hold back her moan and she put aside the bowl, the stew could not definitely ease her hunger now. She took a deep breath, glancing at Daryl, who was now eating at one of the tables, tiny smile playing across his lips. OK, two can play this game. She grabbed the bowl again but before she managed to take a step toward him, Ms. Wilson crossed her path.

"Carol! I was so worried! Are you all right darling?"

Over her shoulder, Carol saw Daryl rolled his eyes and went outside.

* * *

Carol caught herself counting minutes to their secret appointment. Daryl's restraint and restless endeavor to make things good for her despite difficult conditions, only accumulated their pent up frustration and she honestly didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep her hands off him in public.

She was lying in her bed, staring at the bunk bed above her. She wasn't afraid she would fall asleep, she just wished the time was running faster. She tried to read but her thoughts but she couldn't concentrate on anything but Daryl and the things he was planning to do tonight. When the time finally rolled over half past one, she quickly changed into the best clothes she had, making a mental note she needed to get some more and quietly tiptoed out of her cell.

The air was refreshing and she took a deep breath. She was surprised when she realized she was nervous as a teenager. She started quickly walking towards the shed, making sure she stayed in the shadows, so whoever was in the watchtower couldn't spot her.

She was almost there, when she suddenly felt strong arm around her waist, lifting her off the ground and rough hand covered her mouth to stifle her cry of fear.

"About damn time woman," she heard him whisper and she giggled into Daryl's palm. Of course he'd watched her all the way from the prison. He gave her a quick kiss before putting her down, grabbed her hand and led her towards the shed.

She didn't expect flowers or candles but he surprised her with the newly looking thick blanket and bottle of red wine with two plastic cups. She realized he was standing quietly behind her, tentatively waiting for her reaction. She turned to him, her face beaming when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"It's perfect Daryl, thank you," she whispered. He didn't waste his time answering, leaned into her mouth and laid her down gently. When she arched her back and he got the proper look at her perfect breasts in the blue top she didn't wear too often, his throat suddenly went dry.

"Fuck this woman," he breathed, "stop all this wrigglin' and stretchin' or it's gonna be over too soon."

She just smiled him and turned around to grab the bottle, making sure he could take a good look at her backside. She smiled when she heard him gasp and his arms wrapped around her waist again, pulling her to him sharply. It was her turn to moan, when he started nibbling at her ear, kissing the length of her neck.

They both froze when they heard the shuffling footsteps near the shed. Daryl shook his head trying to come round from his arousal and grabbed his crossbow, pushing Carol off his lap and getting into crouching position.

"Carol?" croaky voice cut the night air as a knife and Daryl tightened a grip on his crossbow.

"It can't be…," Carol whispered in disbelief.

"It fuckin' is," Daryl hissed, "it's that fuckin' green monster!"

"What is she doing here?"

"Lookin' for you obviously," Daryl snapped but quickly looked at Carol sheepishly, "sorry, I just can't stand this woman, she's drivin' me nuts! And out of all possible freakin' moments…"

"She chose this one," Carol finished, the waves of overwhelming frustration washing over her body.

Daryl lowered his crossbow, quickly scanning the surroundings for the way out. If Ms. Wilson decided to walk around the shed, she would see them. Carol sighed heavily and stood up.

"Don't go!" Daryl pulled her back down, "don't let her ruin this.." He sounded desperate.

She cupped his face and kissed him, lingering on his lips.

"Daryl you don't know her, she's not gonna leave. If she doesn't find us here, she will go back to the prison and organize a search party…aren't you the one who wanted to keep the things quiet?"

Daryl growled, knowing she was right.

"Or I can just shoot her…," he suggested auspiciously, "she must be one hundred and fifty or something …it would be almost a natural cause of death."

She chuckled and smacked his arm.

"I highly doubt that anybody would call an arrow sticking out of her head as natural cause of death Daryl."

He sighed and let her go.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," she winked at him, dusting her trousers while getting up.

* * *

"Ms. Wilson?" she called and although she felt bad she couldn't help to feel a little satisfaction when her voice startled old woman.

"Where have you been Carol? I'm not feeling well and I want you to sit down with me and read me something. The dinner was horrible today and I doubt that the breakfast will be better, I just need to get some sleep."

Carol tried to hide her irritation.

"Let's take you back to the prison and we'll see what we can do about you sleep, Ms. Wilson."

Old woman cocked her eyebrow and turned to look at Carol, then the shed and Carol again.

"What were you doing here at such hour anyway?"

Carol shook her head, Ms. Wilson could be a real pain in ass. Before she could come up with some satisfactory explanation, Ms. Wilson frowned.

"You were meeting here that rude young man, it this right? I saw the way he's looking at you Carol. But I'm telling you – the man is not good for you. He's nothing but a trouble and very rude on top of that. You can do so much better than him!"

Carol bit her tongue, suddenly tempted to take up on Daryl's offer.

It took another hour and half to convince Ms. Wilson to try to get some sleep and Carol didn't leave her cell unless she was certain she was fast asleep. Now she was lying in her cell but getting some sleep was out of question. She knew Daryl hadn't gone back to prison; he'd needed to blow off some steam. She was tossing and turning, trying to get him out of her mind.

* * *

She didn't know what time it was but the soft light of the dawn already started to peek through the tiny prison windows. Carol rubbed her eyes, not sure how she was going to get through the whole new day without getting any sleep at all.

She heard the footsteps in front of her cell and turned quickly, hoping it would be Daryl. The smile froze on her face and she wanted to scream but the sound died in her throat. There, just a few feet away from her, stood a walker, reaching its grayish arms toward her. Her tired brain couldn't explain how the walker could possible get into her cell and she was frozen to the spot, unable to get her knife to defend herself.

She noticed that the walker was wearing old green dressing gown and her eyes grew wider. It was Ms. Wilson. She had no injuries so she must have passed away a few hours after Carol had left her cell. If Carol could have reacted normally, she would have laughed at the irony of the situation. But she wasn't able to move an inch. Was it really how it was supposed to end?

The walker was almost touching her when she finally felt tingling in her fingers and she grabbed her knife. She buried it into the biter's eye and just a splint second later she heard the whizzing sound and arrow pierced Ms. Wilson's head.

She dropped to her knees next to the walker's body, shaking violently. She heard heavy boots running in her direction and shouts outside her cell, but her weariness and shock didn't let her to lift up her head to ensure everybody she was OK.

The touch of calloused hands on her face snapped her back into reality. Daryl's eyes were wide with fear as he was frantically checking her body for bites, exhaling loudly when he found none.

He helped her to get up and led her to her bed.

"It was Ms. Wilson…," she looked at the body on the floor again, still not believing what had just happened.

Daryl pushed her on the bed gently.

"I know that killin' biters ain't supposed to be a guilty pleasure but I just couldn't resist with this one," he smirked and Carol smacked him arm again but she finally smirked and relaxed. She was safe.

"Stay here," Daryl commanded her and waved to Rick to get some help with clearing walker's body. Daryl was back in ten minutes, pushing his way through the crowd, which was still loitering outside her cell. She raised her eyebrow at him, when he dropped his modest belongings onto her chair and leaned the crossbow again the wall. She heard the whispering in the crowd and Rick with Glenn looked at Daryl in surprise.

"What?" Daryl snapped, "ain't gonna leave my woman alone in the cell when fuckin' walkers are marchin' in the prison!"

The he turned to Carol: "I'm done with all that quiet shit."

Rick just nodded in acknowledgement but a huge grin was plastered across Glenn's face.

"Man, Maggie is so much not gonna believe this!"


	5. New chances in the new world I

**I'm sorry the new update took so long! Life is just getting hectic at the moment.**

**I've had this idea in my head for couple of months now, hope you'll like it. Enjoy and please review:)**

* * *

Everything happened too fast, too hastily for any of them to get their bearings and try to prevent that.

At one moment it was an ordinary supply run and in the second the hell broke out.

They were searching through a small army shop and Carl opened the door in the back of the shop carefully, aware of walkers that could be hiding in the storage room. But the door suddenly flung open, sending Carl flying backwards, a dozen of walkers staggering out. The noise attracted the walkers outside and they started reeling towards the shop, the windows giving out under the weight of dead bodies.

Rick yelled when he saw his son hitting the ground hard. Daryl, who was the closest to Carl, jumped to the boy and helped him up quickly. The blow winded him but apart from that he seemed alright.

Rick quickly scanned their group. Carl was bent, trying to catch his breath, Carol took out her handgun, holding a machete in the other hand, watching the walkers hesitantly. Glenn cursed and quickly looked at Maggie, making sure she was armed and by his side. Daryl was trying to find the way out, but found none and looked at Rick. They would have to fight their way through.

Daryl pushed the boy closer to his father and moved to stand by Carol's side.

"Don't go too ahead, stay near me. And use the gun only if necessary," Daryl whispered to the tiny woman next to him as he aimed his crossbow at the nearest walker. He couldn't help but was impressed how she was handling the situation. She seemed to be absolutely calm, focusing on the immediate threat in front of her and standing her ground. If she was terrified, she didn't let anybody know.

Sophia's death, the prison, Lori's and T-Dog's deaths, desperate fight or her life in the tombs…this all had toughened her irreversibly. She was completely different woman that the one he'd met at the quarry or who he'd saved when they'd lost the Greene farm.

Back there she'd been a woman crushed by desperate life with violent asshole whom she'd called her husband. Now she'd been crushed by the incessant jeopardy, uncertainty and pain of apocalyptic world, but still she'd seemed to be stronger than ever before.

Carol's hand didn't tremble, when she sank her machete into the head of the first walker. They worked their way through the walkers systematically. Daryl, Carol, Rick and Carl were taking down the walkers coming out from the storage room, with Maggie and Glenn backing them up against the walkers climbing through the windows.

The number of walkers didn't seem to cease and Daryl noticed that Carl and Carol took a step back, exhaustion written all over their sweaty faces. With a new surge of adrenalin Daryl shot the nearest walker, yanked the arrow out and buried it into the head of next one. There was no way he was going to let these people get hurt.

He quickly looked across his shoulder, alerted by Maggie's muffled cry. There was a large crowd of walkers in front of the shop and more were heading their way. He spotted one walker somehow got around Glenn and reached out for Carl. The boy screamed when the bony fingers wrapped around his ankle and everybody turned to him.

Suddenly several things happened at once. Carl stumbled and hit the floor hard, knocking the knife out of his hand. He shielded his head with his arms in wordless dismay, when the walker opened his disgusting rotten jaws to bite his leg. Carol, who was standing next to Carl, leapt toward the walker and buried her knife into its head to the hilt. She sighed and drew herself up when her eyes widened in horror. The largest walker she'd ever seen staggered out of the storage room and crashed into the massive wooden rack. She managed to shout out the warning when she felt the weight crushing her. Then the world went black.

Daryl watched the scene from the corner of his eye as he was dealing with two walkers at once. An icy hand grabbed his guts when he saw unconscious Carol trapped under the rack. He shouted at Rick as he saw the walker approaching Carol's lifeless form from behind. But Rick was helping Carl back to his feet, checking he was all right and didn't react to Daryl's warning in time.

Daryl grunted with exertion as he pushed two walkers away from him and jumped over scattered furniture to the biter walking toward Carol. His foot caught on the overturned chair and he fell down, landing on his elbows painfully. Daryl swore and scrambled to his feet quickly. The walker was already leaning over Carol, his rotten hands gripping her pale arm. He shouted in horror and launched himself at the walker in long desperate leap, tumbling down with him. He immediately started crushing its head repeatedly with small gas cylinder lying on the floor. The head cracked under Daryl's vicious blows and he leaned back, breathing heavily. They almost finished off the walkers from the storage room and Glenn with Rick tried to barricade the broken windows to prevent more walkers getting in.

Daryl scrambled to his feet and turned to still unconscious Carol. He tried to lift up the rack, his faces distorted in strain but he hardly managed to move it. He looked down at tiny woman anxiously, wondering how many bones she'd got broken. He shouted for Rick and Glen to help him. Glen with Rick managed to lift the rack up just enough for Daryl to pull Carol out.

Daryl pulled her into his lap carefully, checking her pulse. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when her heart beat steadily and by some miracle he didn't feel any fractures.

They finished clearing the shop and managed to barricade the broken windows. Glen went to check the storage room; they needed to find the way out and they needed to find it quickly. They couldn't walk out of the front door, especially not with injured Carol.

Daryl just wanted to ask Maggie to keep an eye on Carol while he would go and help the men, when suddenly the sound died in his throat. She was scratched. Long thin scratch broke her pale skin near to her armpit and meandered down to her elbow. It wasn't deep but he could not be sure where it had come from.

For the first time in his life Daryl Dixon didn't know what to do. The thoughts were wildly racing through his mind but he wasn't able to catch a single one. This was Carol. One of the most remarkable people he'd ever met, the only one who, for some unknown reason, had never minded staying near him, no matter how nasty and unendurable he'd been. She'd always been there for everybody, always offered a smile or kind word, not asking anything in return. What would they do without her?

He acted on instinct. He rolled down her sleeves and scooped her up in his arms, just when he heard Glenn's relieved shout. When they moved the garbage in the storage room they found a window leading to the garden behind the shop. There were a few scattered walkers, but they could handle them easily and ran for the car.

The ride home was quiet. They were all aware how close call this supply run had been and they were getting nervous as Carol still stayed unconscious. Daryl was sitting with Carol her in the back, his body tense, he watching her cautiously, desperately trying to figure out whether he'd made a right decision. He would have to tell the others, there was no doubt about it, but he had no idea what their reactions would be.

When they finally parked the car, he scooped her up again and carried her into her cell quickly, not looking around or talking to anybody. He registered Hershel's worried look and knew that the old man would follow him, concerned about Carol. Daryl gritted his teeth, he would have to tell them quickly.

He put Carol down on the bed gently, checking the scratch. It didn't seem to change. It was just there, scorching derisory reminder of his inability to protect her once more. He touched her cheeks and forehead with the back of his hand. She wasn't feverish, he considered it a good sign.

He heard unmistakable sound of Hershel's crutches approaching the cell. He stepped out of her cell and stopped in the entrance, folding his arms on his chest. Herschel looked at him curiously.

"I've come to check on Carol. What happened Daryl?"

"Fuckin' walker tipped a rack over her. Heavy as hell. It's a fuckin' miracle she's got nothin' broken."

Hershel nodded and wanted to walk around Daryl but the hunter blocked his way.

"Where's Rick?" Daryl growled.

"He's coming," Hershel narrowed his eyes, "what's wrong Daryl? Is Carol bitten?"

"She ain't!" Daryl snapped, relieved when he finally saw Rick coming in. He called at him and Rick started heading their way.

Rick was absolutely worn out, Daryl could tell that from the way he dragged his legs behind him and how he rubbed his face to keep himself focused. The men looked at each other and Daryl just nodded his head toward Carol's cell. They walked in and Daryl made sure nobody was watching them. He would have hated if anybody from Woodbury newcomers had known.

"What's going on Daryl?" Rick tried to fight off his exhaustion, knowing Daryl wouldn't call him unless it was important.

Daryl looked at his friend and Rick was shocked to find out that Daryl was uncertain. He'd seen him furious, irritated, peevish, thoughtful, depressed but not uncertain. Never.

Daryl dropped his eyes.

"Carol is…Carol's been scratched."

It was finally out and Rick stared at him in shock. He tried to say something but then just shook his head and moved toward the bed. Daryl instinctively mimicked his movements, ready to stop him if he tried anything.

Rick raised his hand.

"I'm just gonna look…show me where."

Daryl nodded and pulled her sleeve up. Rick stared on the long curved scratch and gulped. No, it couldn't be right, not another person, not her. Daryl quickly pulled the sleeve down and moved even closer to her bed, forcing Rick to take a step back.

"Are you sure that it is…?"

"I ain't fuckin' sure of anything!" Daryl hissed angrily, trying to keep it low, not to draw attention from outside.

"We could have tried to cut…," Rick sounded desperate as they were both watching Herschel, who was examining the scratch carefully.

"I couldn't cut her arm off for fucks' sake! What if she did it herself and she will be all right? Would ya take that risk?" Daryl glared at Rick.

"And what if she's gonna turn? Does this risk sound more appealing to you?!" the frustration was getting better of Rick and he raised his voice, suddenly angry at Daryl. Angry at him for not telling him earlier and bringing Carol into prison, angry at himself for not managing to protect her.

"We'll find out soon enough!" Daryl snapped back, "I ain't asking ya for any fuckin' favor, just tellin' ya! I'm gonna take care of it if she turns!"

Despite his fury he suddenly felt nauseous as he vocalized the possibility, but he put himself together quickly.

"It ain't fuckin' proved ya get infected from such a small scratch! Even the guy from CDC wasn't sure! Look at Herschel…the fuckin' walker almost bit his freakin' foot off and there was plenty of time before ya cut it off. And he's all right!" Daryl truly hated the desperate and pleading undertone in his voice but he needed Rick on his side.

Daryl fell quiet, his chest heaving with violent breaths, looking at Rick expectedly.

"And ya owe her a chance man," he played his strongest card, "she saved yer kid back there!"

Rick dropped his head, knowing Daryl was right, but he was still angry that he'd made such a decision without him.

"You should have told me Daryl! With all new people around, it's a huge risk to have somebody infected inside the prison!"

"We don't know if she's in..."

"Infected?"

Their heads jerked to the young boy, who was passing the cell and now stood in the entrance, fascinated, trying to peek inside.

"Get the hell outta here boy!" Daryl snarled.

"Have you got somebody bitten in there?" he shrieked half in fear and half in enthusiasm, as the life in Woodbury had spared him any close encounter with walkers so far.

Daryl closed his eyes for the moment. It was too late, he already heard people gathering downstairs. He looked at Rick firmly, there was no time for quarrels between them.

Rick understood and nodded, glancing quickly at Carol.

"But she's your responsibility Daryl."

Hershel straightened up.

"Considering she doesn't have any fractures, it worries me she still hasn't come around. I'm afraid she might have some internal injuries. But there's nothing I can do in this point, I'm sorry. We will just have to wait," he said despondently and went to stand by Daryl.

Hershel squeezed his shoulder quickly.

"But she doesn't have a fever, it's good."

The three of them watched younger newcomers of Woodbury approaching them quickly.

"You've got somebody bitten in there?" a man in his late thirties stepped out, trying to see through the wall of bodies three men created.

"Nobody is bitten. You don't have to worry. You are safe," Rick replied calmly.

"So what's that fuss about? Let us check for ourselves!" one of the women joined in.

Rick noticed that Daryl clenched his fists.

"One of the women on the run, Carol, got scratched. She's not bit. We keep an eye on her. You have no reason to worry," Hershel watched the small crowd in front of him, also aware of Daryl's quick temper, "we've handled similar situations before and I assure you that you are safe. Please go back to your cells."

The crowd's murmur got louder and the man spoke again.

"You can't take us here and then put us in such a danger knowingly. Bit or scratched, it doesn't matter, she will turn soon. We have to end it before it's too late, we need to protect our women and children."

He took a step toward the cell, followed by two other men. Rick felt that Daryl's body tensed, he took a wider stance, unclenched and clenched his fists. Daryl was getting ready for a fight.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, the story would be too long for one chapter. Second part is coming up soon, I promise!**


	6. New chances in the new world II

**Here it goes, I worked hard to finish the story soon as I promised:) I'm sorry if you expect some good proper action, I considered this one to be rather a trip to Daryl's mind. I'm not too experienced in expressing the mental processes (and still don't understand how incredibly well it can be written, right DWB?:) but I did my best so I hope you will enjoy! Please review, it will make my day!**

* * *

Daryl used every bit of his will power to stop himself from knocking the man down straight after he let the first damn word out of his mouth.

"No one is holdin' ya people here. Ya can leave," he growled, watching the man warily.

"No one told us you were keeping scratched and bitten people here," man moved to stand face to face with Daryl.

Hershel was watching Daryl anxiously. He noticed his flared nostrils, the way his fists trembled and he took a step back. Being near furious fighting Dixon equaled being in the epicenter of erupting volcano and he didn't fell like pushing his luck anymore.

"Get out of my way, I'm gonna finish it myself if you can't," the man looked from Daryl to Rick and then back to Daryl.

Rick held his breath. No one dared to talk to Dixon this way unless he had a death wish. On top of that it was about Carol, which made the exchange for Daryl even more personal, whether it admitted it or not.

Daryl lost it just a split second after the words had left the man's mouth. He jumped at him, tackling him to the ground and before the man could realize what was happening, the blows started to rain. The man cried out, trying to protect his head and face with his arms.

Two other men, who stepped out with him, watched the scene indecisively for a moment and then hurried to help their friend. Rick blocked their way and Hershel watched the angry crowd with deep concern. The situation was getting out of hand and he felt it was becoming impossible to keep it just between Daryl and the other guy. More and more people were gathering and angry shouts filled the air. Rick moved over to Daryl and used all his strength to tear him from the man trapped under him. Daryl swung his arm at him but took a step back, panting heavily.

"Ya touch her or get anywhere near her and I'll kill ya!" he pointed to the man.

The blow came out from nowhere, knocking Daryl to the ground. Rick turned around sharply and looked in shock at another man, who sneaked up on them from behind and hit Daryl with a baseball bat. Fortunately he hadn't had enough room to swing it properly and Daryl was already scrambling back to his feet, groaning and blood trickling at the side of his face. Rick moved in front of Daryl to give him time to put himself together and protect him from next blow.

Rick felt his forehead beading with sweat. If the crowd decided to storm into Carol's cell and kill her, they would not be able to stop them. He could feel the tension in the air, the crowd getting bolder and bolder every second. He saw Daryl was back on his feet, eyeing the man who had hit him furiously.

Suddenly a single shot echoed from the concrete walls, deafening them all for couple of seconds. Everybody jerked toward the source of the sound.

Glenn lowered his gun but kept the safety catch unlocked.

"That's enough!" his voice wasn't as firm as he would have wished, but the guns in both of his hands and armed Maggie by his side granted him enough attention and respect.

Beaten Woodbury man got to his feet, wiped the blood from his face and raised his hands. The man with baseball bat cursed, dropped his bat and slowly walked back to the crowd.

"I hate doing this, I really don't want to hurt anybody but I swear I will if you give me no choice," Glenn looked at the Woodbury crowd, "we don't kill our people like this. We will deal with it if she dies or turns, but not before that, do you understand me?"

Daryl was watching Glenn and he never liked the young man more than right now.

"There will be twenty-four seven watch in her cell, you people will be safe. We need to learn trust and cooperate with each other," Rick added, already feeling the tension fading, "if you feel better, you can set up your guard near her cell as well. One of ours will be in cell with her."

* * *

"How's your head?" Rick asked when Woodbury folks finally disappeared into their cells, "you should let Hershel check it."

"Been worse," Daryl grumbled, rubbing off the dried blood from his temple.

"Will you take the first watch with Carol? I'll ask somebody relive you in couple of hours."

Daryl nodded and looked Rick straight into eyes before disappearing into Carol's cell.

"Thank you."

* * *

The time was passing with torturing slowness. Daryl could swear he could hear the clock ticking in his head, measuring each minute, each minute, which was taking her further and further away from him.

He was sitting on the cold floor with his back against the wall, watching her chest lifting with shallow breaths, occasionally checking her scratch and the fever.

Soft knock on the bars woke him up from his apathy. It was Rick again.

"You haven't eaten anything yet," he said handing him the bowl of stew and slice of bread. Daryl just nodded, took the bowl and laid it aside. Rick shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to help him but he had no freaking idea how to help or comfort somebody so strictly and stubbornly self-reliant as Daryl Dixon.

Rick knew that Carol and Daryl had been close, although it had never ceased to surprise him how somebody so kind and caring like Carol could possibly get under the skin of angry and quick tempered Daryl. Nobody doubted the uniqueness of their bond, but judging from the way Daryl had acted and how devastated he looked now, everybody underestimated the strength of their friendship.

Rick checked on Carol and sat down on the floor, opposite to Daryl. He couldn't offer much but he hoped that his presence might do.

"You can go and get some rest Daryl, I'll stay here with her," Rick tried, knowing exactly what Daryl's reaction would be.

Daryl just lifted his eyes for a moment and didn't move an inch. Rick sighed, considering whether he should push him to eat something but decided against it.

They sat in silence for more than an hour, checking on Carol from time to time. She was still motionless, breathing shallowly, with no fever.

"Ya know, damn woman never asked for anythin'," Daryl's hoarse voice broke the silence so suddenly that it almost made Rick jump, "every freakin' time I asked her if she needed anythin', she just replied that all she needed was everybody comin' back in one piece."

Rick straightened up, listening carefully. He was so surprised that Daryl actually started talking that he didn't dare to interrupt him.

"She wanted to go along on this run 'cause she wanted to pick some presents for Carl's and Judith's b'days and said she was sick sittin' in prison all the time," Daryl's voice slightly quivered before he continued, "she was teasin' me that she counted I would protect her is somethin' went wrong."

Rick dropped his head, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He didn't know what to say, he just glanced at the precious tiny woman in bed and felt the tears swelling in his eyes.

"No one gave a fuckin' damn about her!"

This time Rick actually jumped, startled by Daryl's sudden outburst of anger but he still kept quiet. He knew Daryl needed to get it out of his chest and the anger was the most natural way for him.

"We all knew that the son of a bitch was beatin' the crap outta her and no one did anythin'! Yeah…Shane did, but he broke his sorry ass 'cause he was mad that you came back and he couldn't carry on screwin' Lori! He didn't do it for Carol!"

Rick winced and gritted his teeth, Daryl's hurtful words still touching a raw nerve. But Lori was dead and nothing could bring her back so if it was supposed to help Daryl, he decided to let it go.

Daryl jumped to his feet and starting pacing the cell agitated.

"No one said a fuckin' word to her after CDC! No one mentioned it was her who took out the grenade, who fuckin' saved us all! And at the farm? All that crap Shane was givin' her for chasin' the ghost, givin' up on Sophia! When the farm was run over we almost left her behind for fucks' sake! I was just about to leave when I heard her scream!"

Daryl was panting, anger and frustration getting better of him. He kicked the wall ferociously and winced at the impact.

"And here, in our so called sweet home? We didn't bother to look for her properly when she got lost, even if we didn't find the body! It was just a fuckin' coincidence I did find her at the end!"

Daryl's voice definitely broke and he slowly slid down the wall again, buried his face into his hands, rubbing his temples vigorously. Rick let his words sink into him slowly and the enormous guilt overpowered him. Every single word Daryl said was right.

"No one gives her a credit…everybody is just fuckin' happy to get the clean pants and warm meal at the end of the day," Daryl said, his voice muffled as he was still covering his face with his hands, "I didn't give her enough credit for fuckin' anythin'."

Rick finally cleared his throat. He didn't know if he wanted to speak to lighten his own guilt felt or to comfort Daryl.

"She cares about you Daryl. She cares about you deeply, no matter what you did or didn't do."

Everybody with eyes could see that Carol loved Daryl. Only blind man and Daryl Dixon wouldn't have noticed.

Daryl leaned his head back against the wall.

"Ya and Lori…", Rick tensed when he heard his wife's name again, "I know it didn't work at the end and that ya sorry for the things ya should have said to her…but still…ya had so much time together…and no matter what happened she just knew…"

Rick felt tears in his eyes again. Damn this man! He would have laughed his ass off, if somebody had told him just a week ago that Daryl Dixon could actually make somebody cry. Not taking severe Dixon beating into account, of course.

Rick knew that Daryl wasn't trying to comfort him. He was just trying to express in his own way how sorry he was that he hadn't had this time with Carol and how unwisely he'd wasted the time they had.

"She knows that you care Daryl. She just knows," Rick said softly. He didn't dare to use the world 'love', half fearing that Daryl would just jump out of his skin and beat the crap out of him.

Daryl Dixon wasn't by any means uncaring person, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He'd cared about Sophia, he cared about Judith, when she'd been born, he'd cared about the whole group and most definitely he cared about Carol. But he was so desperately unaccustomed to somebody caring about him, looking after him or even loving him, that you could never be certain of his reaction.

That's why Rick was surprised once more when Daryl raised his eyes and there was no sign of anger or misunderstanding.

"Ya know, if she gets through this, I ain't gonna screw it again."

* * *

It was deep night and the prison was immersed in peaceful sleep. Rick had left a long time ago, leaving Daryl alone. Daryl's back was stiff from sitting on the floor and he sighed and got up to check on Carol for what seemed like a hundredth time in the last hour.

He watched her face closely; it had been so pale and exhausted. His gaze dwelled on her lips. Would he be strong enough to put her down if she turned? How would it feel to be bit by her? He knew, damn he had witnessed with his own eyes, that each walker was just an empty shell, with no resemblance to the person he once used to be. But still he couldn't imagine there would be nothing of her left in that shell.

He took her left her hand gently and put in on his neck. Would she grab him like this before pulling him down to bite him? Would it feel good to know that everyday struggle for survival would just end? Would he expect peace? Heaven or hell? Would she wait for him there?

Daryl shook his hand and dropped her hand abruptly. Why the hell was he thinking about such things? He really needed some sleep. She would be all right and so would he.

He thought about it for a while and then carefully laid by her side, making sure he wasn't crushing her and put his arm over her stomach.

"I'm here woman."

* * *

"I thought you were smarter than this Dixon," he could swear that this soft rasping whispering in his ear was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard, "I could have been nibbling on your ear now."

He kept his eyes closed, savoring this moment, feeling the relief flooding his body in warm overwhelming waves.

"And what makes ya think I wouldn't like that?" he smirked.

He finally opened his eyes hesitantly, staring right into her beautiful face. She was tired but her blue eyes were shining in the same incredible shade of blue as usual. She raised her hand and touched his scruffy cheek. He swallowed hard. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he wanted to show her, but it had to wait. He leaned into her palm for an instant, before getting up and grabbing his crossbow.

"About damn time you woke up woman, need to go huntin' finally," he grumbled, turning his back to her.

"When you get back I expect you stand up to your word," she whispered, but she could tell he heard her by the way his shoulders stiffened. He spun around and without a warning gave her a hasty kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Ya bet woman, ya bet."

* * *

Daryl almost reached the tree line when he finally slowed down. He entered welcoming greenness and sat down by the nearest stump, burying his face in his hands. He hadn't cried since his brother's death months ago.


	7. Practise I

**I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long! Life has just suddenly become very busy.**

**Don't be mad at me for 'hurting' Carol again, please read on, I promise I will upload second part VERY shortly! Please review, it really means a lot! Thank you and I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

Carol had always feared that this day would come. No matter how hard she'd tried to push this irritating thought away, it had always been there, feeding on her self-confidence and fears during long and lonely winter nights.

Daryl Dixon had a love interest. Perhaps nobody had realized it yet, partly because he'd always kept his private business strictly to himself, but she just knew. She knew because she knew him better than the rest of the group did. And she knew because she loved him. She would have been blind if she'd missed the change he was going through.

She was actually surprised it had taken him so long. Despite his scruffiness and rough demeanor, Daryl was a handsome man and it had been just matter of time before new Woodbury women had realized that.

And he hadn't aimed low. Karen was the most beautiful of them all. Young, with long brown hair, supple body and never faltering smile. She was always nice to everybody and worked hard and everybody had come to like her quickly.

First of all, Carol had thought Karen would have been perfect for Rick, but her world had turned upside down, when she'd realized, who had attracted her attention. And Daryl hadn't been immune to her charm.

Carol had been sincerely shocked by the tidal way of emotions that had consumed her. She'd rationally known she couldn't have claimed somebody like Daryl Dixon hers, but rationality was something she'd been desperately lacking these last couple of days.

After all the time they'd spent together, the trust she'd gained, the stories of miserable pasts they'd shared, she'd truly hoped that he would have returned her feelings one day. She had been ready to give all the time in the world, knowing he hadn't been familiar with somebody caring about him, let alone being interested in him.

But she had to face the raw truth now. It wasn't his shyness and uncertainty that had kept him reserved. It had been simple and plain lack of interest in her as a woman.

Carol tried to be angry, tried to focus on anything but her stirred up emotions, but nothing worked. It hurt. It hurt so much she wouldn't have thought was possible. The pain was so intense that it made her curl up into the ball at night and press a fist into her mouth to stop loud sobs that were threatening to escape from her chest.

She'd learnt to be grateful for bustle in the prison, with all new people around she'd been always busy. She couldn't let anybody know what she was going through. Daryl and her had never been a couple and her cheeks turned crimson red just thinking about how pathetic and desperate she would have looked if she'd let her emotions shown.

She could almost see the confused and amused faces, staring at the pitiful sight in front of them. 'Look at her…old mousy woman…poor her, childless widow, so pathetically in love with somebody like Dixon.'

She shook her head angrily, mad at herself for this unnecessary torture.

She was wiping off the knife when she suddenly hissed in pain, watching the droplets of blood quickly running down her finger. She frowned and pressed a dirty cloth to her wound. She wasn't usually so clumsy and it made her even more irritated.

"What the hell are ya doin' woman?" harsh voice barked from the door.

She stiffened and immediately dropped her eyes to the floor, turning her back to him. She knew she had to act normally, but if she managed to play-act in front of the others, she knew she would desperately fail with Daryl. Everything was too fresh and two raw for her to even try.

But she had no choice as he got closer, dropping three rabbits and several squirrels on the counter and watching her hand wrapped in the cloth with concern.

"I've cut myself," she managed to choke out, willing her eyes to stay glued to the floor.

"Let me see?" he reached out his hand to grab hers.

She shook her head, maybe bit too sharply, scolding herself mentally and sneaked past him.

"I'm going to see Hershel," she mumbled, suddenly grateful for her minor injury.

With this she was gone, leaving confused Daryl behind, thoughtfully chewing on his thumbnail.

* * *

Her torture had taken a whole new form in the following couple of days. It might have been a bitchy twist of universe, but no matter how hard she tried, she wasn't able to avoid neither Daryl nor Karen.

She was forced to watch them sitting side by side at the table when they all had a meal, Daryl always looking serious, listening carefully to happily chittering Karen.

She saw him teaching her how to shoot a crossbow. Her stomach knotted at that sight. She'd remembered well asking him to teach her. He simply brushed her off saying she wasn't strong enough to shoot and carry a crossbow around.

She saw them regularly walking the perimeter together and although she tried to do her best to suppress her aggravated feelings, she couldn't help stinging jealousy clouding her judgments and helplessly wondering what they were talking about for all these hours and where she'd gone wrong with Daryl.

Carol wasn't sure whether they'd already shared a cell but she even didn't want to know. She made sure she drew the handmade curtain at the entrance of her cell meticulously every night, praying it was a concrete wall, which would separate her from them. She hoped that Daryl would stay as discreet as he had always been and they would save their intimate moments for more private places. It took every bit of her strength and will power to function 'normally' every day and she couldn't imagine what the public display of their emotions would do to her.

Daryl, however, obviously didn't feel as uneasy as her. It was so absurd that she started wondering whether he was doing it on purpose or if he was just simply oblivious to her pain.

Daryl Dixon, always reserved man who had never been seeking a company, was slowly changing under Karen's influence. He'd become more comfortable around people, he looked more relaxed and even smiled from time to time. These changes made Carol ache even more. The relationship was doing him good and she'd realized she'd never seen him so calm and thriving around her. He was paying more attention to people around him, her included, and it had made her life even more agonizing.

* * *

She almost jumped out of her skin when he suddenly appeared in front of her cell, peeping inside.

"How are ya Carol?"

She gulped and started frantically folding her freshly washed clothes to busy her hands and avertED her eyes from his form leaning against the cell entrance.

Her brain went into overdrive. _Answer him, just answer damnit! _

"I'm fine thanks. You?" she managed to answer in relatively causal voice but her relief didn't last long as involuntary ironic chuckle followed shortly after.

_Knock it off! Irony's not good! He's finally happy for god's sake!_ She was mentally scolding herself but it didn't stop the dulling pain that was spreading into her limbs again. Would it ever go away?

"What's funny?" Daryl was confused.

Carol forced herself to look at him and dug her head sheepishly as he really seemed to be genuinely concerned about her well-being.

"Sorry…I just...It'll probably just take some time before I get used to Daryl Dixon walking around, asking people how they are doing."

She wanted to turn this remark into a joke but was stuck when she saw Daryl's expression before he could mask it. She'd pissed him off.

"Sorry to bother ya," he grumbled and was gone.

Carol collapsed on the bed, covering her face with her hands, fighting hard hot tears that started rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

To Carol's surprise, Daryl came again the next day. He stood hesitantly in the entrance of her cell for a while but when she didn't move or said anything, he let himself in and sat on the chair opposite to her bed.

Carol gulped. Why he was doing this to her? She needed to heal, needed to force him out of her life, and focus on sheer survival. What she definitely didn't need was him sitting in her cell, watching her carefully, knitting his eyebrows at her like she was some kind of endangered exotic animal.

Did he really think they could continue being friends like before? She would have loved that but she simply wasn't strong enough. She couldn't withstand picking up crumbs of his friendship, when his attention and his love, something she'd boldly hoped could have belonged to her one day, belonged to another woman.

"Are ya OK Carol?"

She plucked up her courage and looked straight into his eyes.

"Sure, why I wouldn't be?"

"Beth said ya were distant lately," he started chewing his thumbnail, not taking his eyes off her for one second.

So it was Beth who'd sent him here, he hadn't done it of his own will. She felt the pain, which she'd become so familiar with nowadays, piercing its way into her chest again.

"Tell Beth to talk to me herself next time," she grumbled, not able to suppress the pungent tone.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably.

"Jesus woman, chill out…I wanted to check on ya myself, I noticed ya haven't been yerself lately…"

Carol turned her back to him, took a deep breath and folded her arms to stop the nervous shivering. She wished she could turn back and Daryl was gone. What she was supposed to say to this?

Yes, I wasn't being myself lately because all my hopes were in vain? Because I'd let myself gullibly believe there could have been finally some meaning and love in my life even after Sophia's death? Because I shattered to million pieces every time I saw you smile at your woman? Because I hadn't learnt to cope with hundreds of small deaths every day?

She squeezed her eyes shut for a second. No, she can't tell him this, for both of their sakes. He deserved to be happy and she deserved to maintain her dignity.

She slowly turned back to him.

"I am fine Daryl, really. I am just a bit tired, it's been busy with all these people around."

He nodded, but Carol wasn't sure he believed her. As she didn't have anything else to add, he indecisively got up and walked out of her cell. Carol sighed with relief when Daryl suddenly spun around and looked straight into her face. She felt panic and adrenaline rushing through her veins. He was close. Too damn close.

"We gonna go on run tomorrow mornin'. Ya wanna come?"

Daryl remembered that Carol had asked several times to take her with them but they never did. And he would do anything now to spark some emotions in those big blue eyes.

Her eyes grew wide and she looked at him bewildered, but eventually she nodded. He smirked.

"OK, be ready as six woman."


	8. Practise II

Carol wasn't surprised to see Tyreese, his sister Sasha, Michonne, Carl and of course Karen heading towards the cars. Daryl was not there yet and she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are ya armed well?"

She nodded and showed him small handgun tied to her thigh, hunting knife and small machete, she'd come to like.

The run was fortunately very ordinary. They'd found a small outlet mall, which hadn't been completely plundered yet, couple of weeks ago, and were coming back for more supplies.

Daryl was paired with Karen, Tyreese with Sasha and Michonne was keeping an eye on Carl and Carol.

"Carol, I thought we might get some more toys for Judith and other kids, what do you think?" Carl turned his pale face to her and waited for her answer.

She looked at the boy. He'd changed a lot since Lori's death and even more since the newcomers joined them in the prison. He was growing up into serious young man. He rarely smiled and seemed to be doing all his tasks automatically, without really being interested in anything.

Carol noticed he wasn't getting on well with his father, but while Rick brushed it off saying it was a teenager thing, Carol saw deep anger and discontentment hiding in the boy's movements and expressions. She'd wanted to ask Daryl to talk to the boy. Carl seemed to like and respect Daryl but as both of them were having problems with approaching people, they never found and opportunity to talk to each other.

"What about finding something for you as well? Some book, games…some present for Beth maybe?" Carol tried.

Carl shook his head unrelentingly.

"I don't want to get anything to Beth. There are more people in the prison now, she can start pesterin' somebody else."

Carol was trying to figure out whether the unrequited feelings Carl had for Beth, might have caused the change in his behavior but Carl really didn't seem to be bothered. She would have to talk to Rick, Carol promised herself as they were heading towards the toy shop on the first floor.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost bumped into Carl when he stopped abruptly. She didn't know how she should call the sight in front of her but she couldn't think of anything else but walkers' nest. She'd never seen so many walkers together since they'd left the farm. They were everywhere, roaming in the corridor and staggering out of the shops. As soon as they spotted them they grumbled hungrily and started moving towards them in one terrifying formation.

Panic glued Carol's feet to the floor for a second. There was no point in wasting their precious ammo, there were too many of them. They had to warn the others and they had to do it quickly. She squeezed Carl's shoulder.

"Carl run!" her half-strangled whisper awoken them both and they started sprinting towards the stairs. When they got to the ground floor they already heard the walkers on the stairs. They started looking around frantically as they couldn't see anybody. They were probably scattered around the whole floor in search for supplies.

"Walkers!" Carl's yell startled her, but she supposed there was no reason to keep quiet anymore, the walkers already knew about their presence and were heading in their direction quickly, eager to get to the fresh meat.

"Hurry, we need to retreat!" she shouted.

Daryl was the first one to emerge from one of the shops and ran towards them, followed by Karen. Michonne and Tyreese joined them quickly. Tyreese looked around alarmed.

"Where is Sasha? Where's my sister?"

The rest of the group shrugged and Daryl was watching with concern the walkers who were approaching quickly.

"Ain't got time for fuckin' discussions!" Daryl growled and shot the nearest walker, "Tyreese and Michonne go and check the nearest shops and shout for her. Carol, Carl and Karen stay here with me and shoot the bastards only if they get too near. Watch out, the place is swarmin' with them!"

Everybody did as they were told. They tried to save the ammo but the situation was getting out of control quickly. Number of walkers was overwhelming and they were being pushed back. Daryl made sure they had the door behind their backs and they tried to keep clear way out for Tyreese, Michonne and Sasha.

Daryl cursed when the first walker got too close to him and he killed it with his knife. Finally they saw Michonne and Tyreese with his sister clearing their way towards them.

Carol couldn't say whether it was a relief to see them alive or simply a moment of incaution, but suddenly Karen's frightened scream cut the air. Carol, who was standing nearest to her, jerked her head in Karen's direction and froze. The woman had her gun thrust into the walkers mouth, wildly pulling the trigger but she was out of ammo. Other walker was just about to grab her arm.

Carol didn't have time to think. She glanced at her gun but she was out of ammo as well. She raised her machete and for a second watched in horror two other walkers approaching Karen. She heard another scream but she wasn't able to recognize who it belonged to. She felt rather than saw Daryl desperately trying to fight his way to them. To his woman. She couldn't let her die. She couldn't let Daryl lose his brother and his woman within a few months. It would break him and his pain would eventually break her.

She jumped to Karen and swung the machete, killing the walker who was trying to grab her. When she buried the machete into the head of walker, who Karen was trying to kill, she suddenly felt herself slipping on the puddle of dark walker's blood. She shrieked but managed to thrust the peak of her machete through another walker's eye before hitting the floor hard. She gasped and screamed as piercing sudden pain in her ankle paralyzed her whole body for a few seconds.

She felt machete flying out of her hands and she thought she heard screams and swishing sound of Michonne's katana but she couldn't be sure as her vision was blurred and she felt her body was fighting against a shock. Suddenly somebody was lifting her up and next thing she felt was cool breeze on her face. She sighed in relief and closed her eyes.

She took a deep breath and despite excruciating pain in her right ankle, her vision started to clear. She looked up and saw Daryl, who was dashing away from the mall with her in his arms, gritting his teeth and looking more pissed then she'd ever seen him before. Before she could say anything, he put her down sharply and she bit her tongue not to scream out in pain again as she landed on her injured foot.

She looked around and saw they were almost a block away from the mall and they managed to lose the walkers. Their entire group stood there and although they were all breathing hard and looked exhausted, they seemed intact.

She turned her face to Daryl, getting ready for the storm that was about to break, although she had no idea why.

"What the hell were ya thinkin' back there? Are ya out yer mind woman?"

She didn't even flinch when he started yelling at her, too focused on attempt to control her pain that was shooting from her ankle to her leg now.

"Ya think ya are some kind of fuckin' super hero launching yerself at four walkers like that?"

Daryl was panting, his face bright red. If she didn't know better she would said he was frightened.

She frowned at him, looking straight into his eyes.

"I was trying to…"

He didn't let her finish and grabbed her arms, shaking her like a rag doll.

"Tryin' to get yourself killed? That's what ya were fuckin' tryin' to do?"

Her face cringed in pain.

"Put me down Daryl, you're hurting me!"

Carol gasped as she saw Tyreese approaching Daryl from behind, ready to intervene if needed.

Daryl looked at his hands in shock as if not believing it was him shaking her tiny form and put her down immediately. Carol wobbled on her good leg, gritting her teeth as the pain made her dizzy.

"Daryl stop this! Carol saved my life!" Karen stepped up and stood by Carol's side.

Daryl shot her infuriated look.

"Ya stay out of this! Ya weren't supposed to come on this run first of all! She almost got killed because of ya!"

His voice was a little shaky and Carol wasn't able to say whether it was from exhaustion or this argument. He murmured something angrily under his breath, turned his back to them and marched away.

They all watched him for a while and Tyreese cleared his throat.

"OK, let's get the cars. It's still a long way home."

Karen and Sasha supported Carol, one from each side, as they made their way towards the cars. Suddenly they heard angry stomping behind them and before they managed to turn around, Carol found herself in the air again, colliding hard with Daryl's chest.

"Let go," Daryl snarled at two women supporting her.

"I can walk, put me down," Carol insisted, too tired and in pain to be overwhelmed by his closeness.

"Sure," Daryl snorted and grasped her even tighter. She sighed in defeat and put one arm around his neck to make herself more comfortable in his arms.

"It is broken?" Daryl asked, motioning to her ankle.

"I don't think so, I think it's just sprained badly," Carol replied and put her head against his chest as another wave of pain washed over her. Daryl noticed and moved his arm so it was supporting her injured leg more and her foot was not swinging in the air when he was carrying her.

"I'm sorry for shakin' ya," she heard him mumble while she was listening to the regular beating of his heart, "but I'm not sorry for scoldin' ya. Ya need to stop this hero shit woman or ya will be the death of me one day."

She smiled to herself, finally letting herself enjoy his closeness and warmth. She closed her eyes and relaxed, despite the pain she feeling better then she'd had felt in last couple of days.

* * *

Daryl was standing in the entrance of Hershel's cell with his arms crossed in front of him, watching the doctor fixing Carol's ankle. She puffed in frustration when he immobilized her calf in makeshift splint.

"You will need nice pair of crutches for couple of days now, just like me, dear," Hershel smiled at her.

"Is it really necessary? Wouldn't just bandage do?" Carol looked desperate, obviously not looking forward to hopping around the prison with crutches for a week or two.

Hershel shook his head.

"You managed to sprain it really bad. You are lucky it's not broken. I want to make sure it will heal properly."

"What are you grinning at?" Carol glared at Daryl, who looked absolutely contented with Hershel's treatment.

Daryl just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Hershel, making sure the doctor had finished. When Hershel nodded, Daryl walked in and scooped her up again.

Carol's cheeks turned red.

"For God's sake put me down Daryl! I didn't break both legs!"

"Ya might if I put ya down," Daryl replied dryly, "if anybody's got a fuckin' death wish, I swear it's ya woman. Yer nine lives are almost gone. I will get ya some crutches tomorrow but till then ya gonna sit on yer ass in the cell."

She opened her mouth to protest but shut it when she saw his stern expression.

"Don't bother trying to go 'round me, ya understand? Ya gonna rest tonight, there're plenty of other women who can take care of dinner."

She gave up trying to argue with him and sighed exhaustedly. She really was tired and didn't feel like complaining about not having to make dinner tonight. When Daryl reached her cell, he put her down on the bed gently and scanned her from head tip to toe.

"And start eatin' properly woman. Ya weight next to nothing! Ya ain't gonna last winter like that."

* * *

Carol was lying in her bed and despite her exhaustion couldn't fall asleep. She listened to the bustle in the common area, smelled the dinner and mentally praised Beth for becoming a good cook. She knew when the dinner was over and people started to trickle back to their cells.

Her thoughts were involuntary running back to today's events. She couldn't help the warmth spreading through her limbs as she recalled Daryl's surprising fear for her and his stubborn determination to carry her all the way. She didn't know what to think of it. She really appreciated and thoroughly enjoyed his care and concern but still didn't trust herself that she could handle being just a good friend to him.

She wasn't surprised when she heard a soft knock on the bars of her cell and the curtain was drawn aside. She expected Beth or maybe some of Woodbury elders to bring her something to eat. She shot right up into sitting position, startled, as the voice didn't belong to women she expected. She forgot about her injured leg and her face cringed in pain.

"Damn it, woman! I swear ya are the only one who can get hurt even lyin' in bed!" he scolded her automatically, earning her annoyed glare.

He shook his head in disbelief and handed her over a plate overflowing with food. She raised her eyebrow curiously. She could never eat such a portion.

Carol almost choked on the first mouthful when Daryl didn't leave her cell but instead sat down on the chair opposite to her and fixed his eyes on her.

She wanted to say something. She wanted to ask him what he was doing, why he was torturing her this way, but the words didn't come out and Daryl he was the first one to break the silence.

"Ya scared the shit out of me back there Carol," he sounded unusually serious and tired and he slowly rubbed his temples, "it was yer last run if I have somethin' to say 'bout it."

Carol felt the rage slowly bubbling in her chest. She put her plate aside, absolutely not sure where this conversation would be heading.

"That's right Daryl," she said firmly, "you have nothing to say about it. You do not own me and as far as I do not threaten the group on the run, I am free to go on any run I want."

She tried to ease her tone as he was clearly annoyed by her answer.

"And I didn't jeopardize anybody, I just wanted to help Karen."

"Yeah, ya just jumped in front of her, not givin' it a damn thought!" Daryl took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He felt like jumping to his feet and shake her tiny form again. Couldn't she see how he hated risking her life like that? Didn't she see how hard he had been trying to change last couple of days?

"Perhaps it was too risky," Carol admitted quietly, "but it was Karen and I was afraid what it would do to you if she died there."

She diverted her eyes from him and stared on the floor. Here it was, he was going to tell her how he appreciated her as a friend and all that bullshit she'd been destined to hear since he laid his eyes on Karen.

Daryl was watching her in puzzlement. wondering if she bang her head there and he didn't notice?

He shifted uncomfortably.

"It would suck if she died back there...she's nice I guess… but did ya think it would suck less if it was ya getting' yer ass killed?"

Carol's shoulders hunched and she sighed. He was going to deny his relationship with Karen. She wanted to convince herself that perhaps it was not so serious for him to mention it to her. But deep inside she knew he was denying it, because he wanted to spare her the truth. But she wasn't in mood for this, she was tired, hurt and not ready for 'kindness' of this kind. Not anymore. Not after she risked her life for her.

"Drop this shit Daryl. Saying thank you for saving your woman's life would do," she said exasperatedly.

Daryl's mouth dropped open. Carol Peletier hardly ever swore and she'd never commanded him in such irritated voice. Besides he couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

He jumped to his feet and stopped in front of her, his chest heaving as he tried hard to get his emotions under control. She looked up at him bewildered as he looked really upset but she didn't think she'd said anything so horrible or unexpected.

She didn't like sitting when he was towering over her so she slowly stood up too, leaning against the bed to keep her balance with injured leg. Their faces were just inches away when he started barking at her.

"What the fuck are ya rantin' 'bout woman? Did ya lose yer mind? It was yer ass I was worried 'bout back in that fuckin' mall! And if ya cared to pay some fuckin' attention you would notice that I was makin' an idiot of myself whole damn week! Tryin' to get comfortable around all these people because that was something ya would want! Tryin' to be fuckin' nice to you although ya kept sending me to hell!"

"Just forget it damn it!" Daryl waved his hand angrily, spun around and wanted to bolt from her cell.

Carol's eyes grew wide as her tired brain was replaying his words over and over again, refusing to give them the meaning she wanted them to have. He was almost out of her cell, when she finally found her voice.

"Daryl stop."

It was quiet but he heard her and stopped, shoulders hunched when he slowly turned back to her and he didn't move.

She needed to be closer to him, she needed to know it was real and her mind wasn't playing any tricks on her. She took a step toward him, forgetting about her ankle again, clumsily collapsing towards him in process.

"Jesus Carol!"

His arms shot forward and he caught her and steadied her before she managed to hurt herself.

She chuckled nervously and looked into his eyes. She saw the mix of fear, hurt and anticipation and she swallowed hard. She was tempted to blame the medicaments Hershel had given her. It couldn't be happening, not after she'd started accepting the fact she would stay alone, she would never be his.

"So you and Karen?" she whispered, no trusting her voice.

"Ain't me and Karen," he replied, watching her intensely.

"But I saw…what about…you were teaching her how to shoot your crossbow…," she mumbled.

She asked me to show her so I did. Told ya that your arms aren't long enough but we can try it ya want," Daryl chuckled.

"But all that time you were spending together…," Carol still had her defenses up and seemed to stubbornly deny whatever he was telling her.

"Ya noticed?" he seemed to be flattered by the fact but she glared at him.

"Better reply Dixon!"

"I was…uhm…I was practicing…I asked her to help me with it," he wasn't looking at her but he slowly moved his grip from her wrists to her elbows and pulled her bit closer to him.

"Practising? Carol looked dumbfounded, "practicing what?"

Daryl groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Do ya have to analyze it woman? I asked her to help me to get to know Woodbury people better…to help me understand how to….," he sighed exhaustedly, "hell, just stop pickin' on it…there's no me and Karen OK?"

"Why were you doing that then?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Ya have to ask, don't ya? Ya can be real pain in ass sometimes, do ya know that?" he glared at her but she could see he was amused.

She smiled warmly when he put his arms around her tentatively.

"But that's why you like me, right?" Carol looked into his eyes.

Daryl smirked.

"I think I could use a new teacher for practisin' if ya interested."


	9. Beauty and the beasts I

**Hi Guys! Thank you all for following and reviewing, it means so much! The idea for this one-shot came to me at work, when I was watching my colleagues:) It's supposed to be lighter and hopefully a bit funny as well:) Don't hate me, second part is coming shortly after this one!**

* * *

Although the word 'normal' had irreversibly changed its meaning, their life was as normal as it possibly could be in given conditions. People from Woodbury had adapted quite well to the life in prison and together with Rick's group worked hard to improve their living conditions. They'd even accepted a few new people they'd came across on the runs.

Rick remained an unspoken leader, Daryl was still the leading hunter, Glenn was the one to organize the runs and Carol had the final say over the kitchen and supplies, but there were more people to help now, which had taken off some weight.

Suddenly there was time for other things then just a sheer survival. The gates and fences had been reinforced, watch tower repaired, more people were taking watches and the inner field was alive with children's shouting and laughter. People were tending their growing garden and sitting together after dinner, chatting, telling stories and playing games.

"If you told me two years ago that we would have our own little community, I wouldn't have believed you," Carol smiled, handing Rick small snack, "everything seemed so desperate back then."

They were standing outside, watching Judith crawling in the grass.

"Yeah, it's nice to belong somewhere, to have a home. I almost gave up a hope," Rick nodded.

Carol watched him from the corner of her eye. He seemed relaxed and lately she thought she could see the glints of old Rick in this troubled man. Old Rick she used to know before his child was shot and before his son had shot another kid in cold blood. Man, he used to be when he'd embraced his son and wife at the quarry, before he'd had to kill his best friend and bury his wife. Her stomach knotted when she was watching people in the prison yard. They had all lost so much and had gone through such hell that sometimes she was wondering how they still managed to act human.

Suddenly Rick chuckled and nodded his head toward quickly approaching Daryl.

"Tell him how you love our little community, I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Carol couldn't hide a smile. Daryl had always been a loner and getting used to the greater number of people had been probably tougher for him than for anybody else from their original group. He tried to keep his privacy and personal space but didn't want to stay outside the group either and was desperately balancing between these two contradictory feelings.

She tried not to stare at him when he was marching toward them in his furious pace, his long wispy hair flying around his head, his shoulders tense under the sleeveless shirt. They had grown close after her daughter's death and even more after Daryl had found his brother turned and had to put him down. She cared a lot about quiet but impulsive hunter and she would lie if she said she wasn't glad that due to his tough demeanor, new women hadn't tried to hit on him yet .

She knew Daryl liked her too and felt somehow honored that it was either her or Rick, who could approach Daryl even if he was enraged, without getting their asses kicked. There was a time when she'd thought they could have become more than good friends, but she had decided not to push him and when Woodbury people had joined them, with all sudden hustle and bustle, the right time had been gone.

He looked up and tiny smile tugged at his lips when he saw her looking at him. He was glad to see her happy and contented. She smiled more, slept longer and ate better and he was going to put up with a bunch of newcomers if it was what made her happy.

"What pissed you off this time?" Rick welcomed his friend with a broad smile and Daryl quickly remembered why he was heading toward the prison.

"Someone should fuckin' explain those kids playin' outside that walkers behind the fence ain't some freakin' toy!" he grumbled, "lil' gal over there thought it was fuckin' funny to poke the bastard through the fence."

He was talking to Rick but saw Carol's eyes widening in fear and turned to her quickly.

"She's fine, ain't no reason to worry, I put the fucker down," he reassured her before turning to Rick again, "I thought somebody was gonna be there all the time watchin' the kids when they're outside!"

Rick frowned, trying to remember whose turn it was to watch the children and sighed when he remembered Katie and Joe, young couple who had obviously better things to do than keep an eye on the kids.

Daryl wanted to add something, when he felt tiny fingers gripping his pants. His face softened immediately, when he saw Judith standing on her wobbly legs, clutching the fistful of his pants for balance and giving him wide toothy grin.

He scooped her up, tickling her belly. He was rewarded with bubbly toddler's giggling and tiny fist punched his nose.

"There ya go Lil' Asskicker, gotta protect yerself!"

Daryl couldn't help not to return Judith's grin.

Carol smiled at the sight in front of her, wondering about the quirk of fate. Although Rick had never questioned his fatherhood, it was more and more obvious by each day that Judith was not Rick's biological daughter. Her baby skin was one shade darker than Rick's or Lori's and she'd undoubtedly inherited her deep brown eyes from Shane. And although Daryl and Shane had been constantly getting on each other's nerve and Daryl hadn't been especially fond of Lori either, he adored their offspring and Judith returned his affection.

Daryl felt Carol and Rick watching him and he blushed with shame, handing Judith over to Carol quickly. Little girl gave out a discontented sound and Carol laughed.

"Come on Jude, I know you are stuck with old Carol all the time, but we don't want to compromise Daryl, do we?"

Daryl knew he should have kept going to prison or anywhere else but the only thing he could do, was stand there and stare at Carol like idiot. He couldn't help it. She was rocking the baby, light smile playing on her lips and setting sun created around her a glowing aureole in which she looked like an angel. She raised her hand to wave to one of the men tending the garden and theman returned the gesture. Daryl frowned and followed her gaze.

So far he'd been successful in scaring other guys away from her. Usually well aimed meaningful stare and tap on his crossbow did the work. He had no idea whether she suspected why no one had tried to hit on her with all that wild coupling, which was going on in the prison, but he didn't care. The guy who waved back was an old man and Daryl turned back unconcerned.

* * *

Daryl had never dreamt that it would be women not men, he would have to deal with, when it came to Carol.

It was late after dinner and most of the residents were already in their cells, minding their own business, when Daryl went to the dining area to get some water. He froze in his tracks when women's laughter filled the air.

"Selection is getting narrow, girls," high pitched voice exclaimed, "you'd better start working your charm if you don't want to stay alone."

This gave Daryl goose bumps, he hated this overall endeavor to find somebody to share a cell and bed with. He'd been on his own for the most of his life and didn't mind to carry on like this. Besides, there were not many people able and willing to put up with his temper.

"There will Ms. Johnson's birthday party on Saturday. Carol wants to organize something bigger for her and everybody will be there…," another voice trailed off meaningfully.

Daryl wasn't thirsty anymore but for some reason stayed glued to the spot. He didn't have to see them, but he knew these six women. Most of them were women from Woodbury in late twenties and thirties and Daryl didn't like them. They were loud, eccentric and far too self-confident for his taste. They probably had a reason to be, because most of men couldn't tear their eyes off them, but Daryl valued survival more than getting laid and couldn't bring himself to return their flirty attempts.

"Watch your competition ladies," distinctive voice recommended seriously. Daryl knew the name of this one, Joan, queen bee.

"Katie and Sasha?" somebody suggested.

"Katie is dating Joe and Sasha has a soft spot for Matt, it will not take long."

"Greene sisters?"

"Maggie has Glenn and Beth…yeah, Beth is sweet, she could be a bit of a problem. But her father keeps a tight rein on her."

Daryl scowled when they started talking about his original group, about his family. No matter how hard he'd been denying it, they'd grown really close and everything affecting them was affecting him as well.

"What about Carol?" one woman asked, going through the list of still single women.

The nipping laughter filled the room again.

"You can't be serious dear! Poor old thing is happy to stick with her cooking and babysitting!"

Daryl stiffened and the wave of rage rushed through his body. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the handle again.

"But she's really nice and people like her a lot…," girlish voice objected.

"Yeah, and this is what it is, dear, she is 'nice'. You don't have to worry about her, just look at her. She wears the same baggy clothes, runs around the kitchen all the time and her hair…come on! I admit she's nice and takes care of kitchen really well, but I can't imagine any guy here would want her. Have you seen anybody inviting her for a date?"

Daryl was fuming. Now the bitch was offending him as well. He had always considered Carol beautiful. Her quiet, graceful beauty had been partially hidden under her insecurity and the hardship she'd gone through, but damn she was beautiful!

On top of that she was one for the kindest and strongest people he'd ever met and she deserved an extra credit for constantly tolerating and soothing a dork like him. The only reason why nobody was hitting on Carol was Daryl's quiet assurance of an arrow in every ass, which would dare to sniff around her.

He couldn't stand listening to the conversation anymore. He fought the urge to storm into the room and yell at them but somehow forced himself to walk off. He went directly to Carol's cell. He knew it was late but he didn't care. He knew he needed to do something, but he had no idea what. But there was still time till Saturday and he would make sure none of the bitches would pick at her.


	10. Beauty and the beasts II

**Here you go, I hope I won't disappoint you with the second part. This chapter contains light sex scene, so please don't read if you don't like it. Thank you and please review:)**

* * *

Carol was sleeping with her face to the wall but sat straight up, when she heard angry stamping heading to her cell. She touched her knife under the pillow and got ready for whatever was coming.

She dropped her hand when furious Daryl walked into her cell, uninvited.

"You scared the hell out me Daryl! What happened?" she kept her voice low, not wanting to cause panic in the prison.

He looked at her, took a deep breath and sank into the chair opposite her bed. What was he supposed to tell her? That other women were talking rubbish about her? That she was beautiful? That he wanted to show THEM how beautiful she was? That he'd been scaring away every guy, who had ever looked at her?

"I am gonna on run tomorrow. Do ya want me to get somethin'?"

She was watching him in puzzlement, trying to figure out what the hell had happened that she had antsy Daryl Dixon in her cell in the middle of the night, asking her about the run.

"Well…I've already made a list and gave it to Glenn," she replied hesitantly.

Daryl sighed in frustration.

"I meant somethin' for ya, somethin' ya could be missin'."

All right, she was genuinely confused now. Daryl rubbed his temples.

"Jeez woman, it's no wonder that…," he stopped himself just in time not to spill too much. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her.

"Maybe some new clothes, perfume….?" he suggested desperately, "women like this shit, right?"

Carol's lips curled up in amused smile.

"Daryl Dixon, are you hinting that I don't dress well and smell?"

Daryl groaned and glared at her. Before she could add anything, he bolted out of her cell.

* * *

Daryl knew Beth was watching Judith tonight and softly knocked on the bars of her's and Hershel's cell. Sleepy girl drew the curtain aside and looked at him groggily.

"What's wrong Daryl?"

Daryl shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know where to start but he knew he could rely on Beth. She was really close with Carol, young girl looked up to her like to her mother, whom she'd lost when the farm was overrun.

Daryl quickly told her what he'd overheard and was pleased, when he saw sudden anger written all over Beth's fully awake face now. They were family and family always stuck together.

"OK, dad won't let me go on run myself, but I'll talk to Maggie in the morning and will tell her what to pick," Beth replied thoughtfully and then smiled at Daryl and gently stroked his arm, "Carol will look stunning on Saturday and the bitches will be sorry for slandering your woman."

Daryl grinned at her despite himself. He liked little Greene. Later in his cell he realized he hadn't even objected against titling Carol his woman.

* * *

The run had been safe and successful and Daryl looked in disbelief on huge bag Maggie was dragging to the car.

He went to help her and gasped how heavy it was.

"Jesus woman…she's never gonna wear all this shit."

Maggie looked at him panting, and put her hands on her hips.

"I know you might disagree Daryl, but Carol is not the only woman in the prison, you know?"

She smirked when she spotted the ends of Daryl's ears burning red.

When they got back to the prison, Daryl had no clue how to explain to Carol, why they'd brought her so much new stuff and was grateful when Beth offered to do that.

He was sitting in his cell , when Beth's blond head peeped in. She looked unhappy and Daryl's stomach twisted. Something had gone wrong.

"I…she…," Beth took a deep breath to calm herself, "she didn't want to wear any of it, said it was a waste in this shitty world and that we should have got something more useful…"

Daryl gritted his teeth, knowing the worst was to come.

"So I told her what the women said," Beth finished and looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "she brushed it off and asked me to leave…but I know it hurt her and she's probably crying now…I'm sorry Daryl.."

"Damn it girl! That was the only fuckin' thing I asked ya not to tell her!"

Daryl was pissed, but more with himself than with Beth. He should have let it be, let the bitches said whatever they wanted. What the hell had he been thinking to bring woman a pile of new clothes and perfumes? How come he hadn't realized she would have taken it personally? Instead of making her to see herself the way he'd seen her, she now thought that her old clothes and everything about her was repulsive.

Daryl groaned and shot out of his cell.

"Daryl, you should go and talk to her!" he heard Beth's weak voice behind him.

"Hell no! Leave me be for fuck's sake! I hate this fuckin' psychological shit!" he snarled back and flew past Rick, who exchanged confused looks with Glenn. But they both knew better than to stand in the way of furious Dixon.

* * *

It was a deep night when he finally got back to prison. He was calmer but he still felt like shit. He took a quick shower and quietly crept into his cell. He didn't want anybody to know he was back. He tried to get some sleep but it wasn't coming. He sighed and sat up. He would have to talk to her later or sooner and perhaps a little chat under the mantle of night wasn't such a bad idea, hopefully nobody would be bothering them.

He stood up and went over to her cell. He was barefoot and quietly walked in, but by the way her body stiffened under the blanket, he knew she heard him.

"Go away Daryl," her voice was no more than hoarse whisper.

He fought the temptation to do so, he wasn't any good in comforting department. But it was Carol, who was hurting because he'd screwed up.

She was surprised, when the bunk bed groaned and she felt him sitting at the end of her bed, instead his usual chair. For a long moment, no one said anything.

"Ya didn't get it, did ya?" he finally broke the silence.

She suddenly sat up, staring right into his face. He could see the hurt in her red brimmed puffy eyes, but apart from hurt, he saw anger. She was so close to him that he could feel the heat radiating off her body.

"What exactly I didn't get Daryl?" she tried to keep her voice down and was whispering angrily, "I didn't get that other women are slandering me how old and ugly I am, while I'm running my ass off to keep everybody happy and fed?"

She could feel tears starting in her eyes again and took a shaky breath to concentrate on her anger. Anger was better than pain.

"Do you think that I didn't notice that most of men keep their distance like I have grown a second head?"

Shit, Daryl swallowed a lump in his throat, she did notice.

"I didn't get that even you and Beth think that I look and dress like an idiot and felt a need to bring me a ton of new clothes? So I could compete with those younger girls who had nothing better to do than chase after guys?"

Daryl bent his head and glanced at the intact bag in the corner of her cell. This was going really bad, he'd never wanted her to go through this. He knew Carol had finished, and she didn't trust her voice to continue anymore.

He lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes.

"As I said…ya didn't get it."

He was shocked when her hand suddenly jerked up, ready to punch him. His instinct took over and he gripped her arm and thrust it back to her side in one quick motion.

"What the fuck Carol?" he breathed into her face, not sure she wouldn't try to punch him again if he let her go, so he grasped her second arm as well.

"The reason why any guy doesn't dare to go near ya…," he felt his cheeks burning but he had to tell her, "was because I told them to stay the fuck away from ya. It's me they are afraid of, not ya."

He hesitantly looked into her face, released her arms and pulled away. She was too close, too fucking close and his brain was clouded by this closeness, letting his body act on his own.

Her eyes were wide now and she was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why would you…"

"And when I brought ya all that shit," he nodded to the bag in the corner before letting her finish her sentence, "I just wanted to…I never wanted ya to compete with those fuckin' whores…ya don't have to compete with them…"

Her breath was now shallow and her brain was slowly trying to figure out if she was not trapped in some kind of crazy dream.

"I just hate when ya put yerself down and I wanted ya to see yerself how I see ya…and I thought this stuff would help…..," he was desperately trying to put his point across.

"And how do you see me?" her question no more than a whisper, but he didn't miss it.

He swallowed hard when she moved closer to him again and her big blue eyes fixed on his face, searching for any trace of lie.

"Ya are…ya have always been…," he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, willing himself to spit it out, "beautiful to me."

He finished quietly, slowly opening his eyes and looked at her apprehensively. His breath caught in his throat when he saw two lonely tears running down her face.

"Oh shit, I didn't want…I'm sorry…," he stuttered.

In the next second Carol hurriedly covered his lips with hers. He opened his eyes wide and tensed, but in the next moment the wave of heat and tingling excitement turned his body into trembling mess.

He squeezed her tight and groaned when he felt her tongue hungrily requesting his lips to open. He obeyed willingly, flipping them over in one smooth motion and trapping her under him. She moaned when his hands started exploring her body, impatiently tugging at her shirt. She pulled it over her head and he gasped at the sight under him. He tried to slow down, he wanted to touch every inch of her body to prove what he wanted to show with the new clothes, but he was afraid he wasn't strong enough. Carol wasn't helping as her hands were already moving across his bare chest, quickly travelling lower and tugging at his belt. When she touched him through his pants, he bucked against her. They both froze as her bed gave out a loud squeak.

"Fuck!" Daryl cursed but Carol ran her hands through his hair, catching his lips in another passionate kiss.

"Floor," she whispered, "put the mattress on the floor."

He grinned, helped her to get off the bed but had her down on the floor in the next second after mattress hit the ground. There was no time for gentle exploring as they both knew there would be plenty of other opportunities, but not just now. They needed everything and they needed it immediately.

When they were naked, she looked so tiny and vulnerable under him that Daryl willed himself to stop. She smiled at him, spread her thighs and urged him closer.

"I won't break Daryl."

He was lost. They both gasped when he entered her and Daryl rested his forehead against hers, praying for more self-control. She lifted her head and kissed his neck.

"Please Daryl."

No one had ever said his name the way she did. He looked into her eyes and the love he saw there made him ache. Never in million years would he deserve a woman like her. But here they were, and she was giving up every inch of her body and soul to him.

He kissed her deeply when he started to move, catching her moans in his mouth. He knew he wouldn't last long and reached down between their joined bodies to help her. She shuddered under him almost immediately and he followed her shortly after, burying his face into her neck.

He knew he was crushing her and rolled on the side, taking her with him. She grabbled for the blanket and threw it over their spent bodies. She shivered when he started nibbling her neck.

"OK, I will wear some new dress for you tomorrow," she smiled.

* * *

Daryl woke to the entirely new feeling. Not only the sun was already high up, but something warm was wrapped around him, puffing warm breaths over his chest hair. The events of last night came to him in one quick flash. He'd braced himself for awkwardness, nervousness, for temptation to run away, but none of it came. Everything made sense and everything was somehow natural. He could hardly recall the time when he'd felt better.

Carol slowly stretched her arms and yawned. He was watching her with a slight smile, still not quite believing what had happened. When she opened her eyes, she gave him the brightest smile he'd ever seen and moved further up his chest to kiss him. He prolonged the kiss but had to stop abruptly as certain parts of his body expressed intention to take this much further than to kissing, which was unthinkable with all these people already up.

"Ya are killing me here woman," he hissed.

"Oh no, I intend to keep you around alive and thriving as long as possible Dixon," she smiled at him innocently.

He chuckled and got up to gather his close, which scattered all around the floor.

But suddenly he wished the earth opened and swallowed him, when they heard a soft knock on the bars of Carol's cell. He panicked and hastily covered his most intimate parts, preparing himself for the inevitable burst of laughter and mocking that would follow.

But whoever the uninvited visitor was, he was considerate enough not burst in. Daryl's cheeks just turned into brighter shade of red when Rick cleared his throat in front of Carol's cell.

"Carol, Beth would need your help with the birthday cake for Mrs. Johnson."

Just when Daryl's breathing came back to normal, Rick cleared his throat again.

"And Daryl, please release Glenn from watch in an hour." He didn't wait for the answer and was gone.

* * *

Carol honestly didn't know what dress to choose and called Beth for help. The girl was excited to see how happy Carol was. The older woman was literally beaming and Beth was sure it had a lot to do with sounds coming from Carol's cell last night and reddening Daryl, who was almost running through the prison to release Glenn from his watch.

When Daryl walked by Carol's cell after his watch to grab some clean clothes for Mrs. Johnson's birthday party, he stopped dead in his tracks. Carol was already waiting for him and Daryl immediately forgot why he was going to his cell and sneaked into hers without hesitation.

She was wearing simple blue summer dress with low-cut cleavage and yellow ribbon around her waist. His eyes travelled wordlessly from the curves of her breasts to her hips delineating under the clinging dress. When he finally raised his eyes to her face, he gulped. She had light make-up on and dark blue eye-shadows with a hint of mascara and lipstick made her big blue eyes even more shining and her pale beautiful face more delicate.

Carol had expected some kind of reaction from Daryl but she yelped, when he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, crushing his lips on hers. It took her no time to adjust to his devastating kiss. When their lips parted, they were both panting.

Her fingers gently stroke the side of his face.

"I reckon you like my new outfit?" she asked smiling.

Daryl growled.

"If any guy just looks at ya tonight, I'll shoot him, no warning this time. Stay close to me woman."

Carol just nodded, Daryl's hoarse and demanding voice sending shivers of excitement down her spine.

* * *

The dining area was already full of people when they entered, the food was being served and children were running around. But the bustle almost stopped when they stepped in and people stared at the unexpected sight in front of them. Carol looked stunning, they could hardly recognize in that beautiful lady a tiny woman, who was serving them food each day. But even more surprising was a grumpy hunter she was clinging to and who was challengingly scanning the room.

When Daryl finally found what he was looking for, he grasped Carol's hand and dragged her to the object of his interest.

Joan was watching them in disbelief but before she could sort out her thoughts, Daryl was at her. She could see he was furious but was trying to control himself and she was wondering what had gotten into him. Carol was half hidden behind his back.

"I usually ain't threatenin' women..," he felt Carol stiffened behind him and squeezed his hand, "but if ya say one more nasty word 'bout Carol, God help me. And cross her out of that fuckin' list, she ain't on the market anymore!"

He turned on his heel and dragged widely grinning Carol back to their table on the opposite side of room.

"Let's get over this shit quickly," he grumbled when they sat down, "I wanna get out of here quick."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Carol stroked his arm teasingly.

"I ain't got so many fuckin' arrows woman."


	11. Drink and drive

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews for the last chapter! I would love to thank to all my readers and followers personally but I'm afraid I won't make it so thank you at least like this:)**

**This chapter is a bit weird and I am not quite certain about it - I originally started writing it as a completely different story, with different plot etc. but it has somehow turned into this sweet little nothing...I hope you will like it at least a bit!**

* * *

Things were getting better and better and perhaps even developing. Both groups of survivors were getting on quite well and there were days, when they almost forgot that the Governor was still out there, most probably gathering another small army.

Things between Carol and Daryl were slowly developing too. Daryl had become withdrawn and hostile after Merle's death and it had taken great amount of effort, diplomacy and patience to break through his defenses. It had been Carol, who had walked him through this personal, self-torturing hell. She hadn't forced him to speak, hadn't pushed him to do anything he hadn't felt doing. She'd just kept bringing him food, informing him about developments in prison and most of the time she'd been just sitting quietly with him, both immersed in comfortable unforced silence.

When Daryl had finally come around, it was naturally Carol he'd sought out to release his fears and demons. They had talked for hours and after that Daryl had slowly started to integrate into the life in prison again.

The two of them were a puzzle to the rest of the prison residents. Nobody knew whether they were couple or not, they had never displayed anything in public. But if they were in prison together, Daryl could be always found in a few yards radius from Carol, and she had been always more relaxed and happier when he was around. Every time Daryl came back from hunting or run, he'd scanned the area and nodded shortly when he found her eyes, her head was already up, waiting for his greeting.

Carol smiled to herself. Daryl might have been oblivious to the gossips going around the prison about them, but she wasn't. And she would have lied if she said she minded. She knew that what she'd shared with Daryl was unique and she was enjoying every minute of it thoroughly. No man had ever treated her like this.

Even though there had been nothing going on the relationship level yet, she felt protected and comfortable when Daryl was around. His light touches on the small of her back when he opened the door, or his small smiles she knew he reserved for her, made her feel wanted and sometimes even loved. She knew other men from the prison were avoiding her because of Daryl, none of them eager to irritate grumpy hunter with the crossbow loosely swinging on his shoulder all the time. But as long as he kept turning down all flirty attempts from new Woodbury women, as long as his stares and fleeting shy touches belonged to her, she didn't mind. It felt damn good to feel needed by Daryl Dixon.

And Daryl needed her. He'd given up denying this fact a long time ago. He might have saved her from walkers outside the prison but she'd saved him mentally at least as many times as he had. He'd never hoped to have this kind of bond with anybody but his brother. She understood him, she didn't push him if she didn't have to, but scolded him if she felt it was needed...and she was usually right. But no matter what he did, she never repelled him, never thought wrong of him.

When his brother's death had shattered him inside and he thought he would never recover and would have to leave the prison, it had been her who had saved him, siting with him day and night, offering him everything she'd had. And when he'd finally broken, releasing all his pent up pain, stress and insecurities, she'd been there to hold him when he'd cried for the first time from Merle's death. But still, she hadn't thought less of him.

And God, she was beautiful! The more time he spent with her the more he started realizing this simple fact, which kept him alert till early morning hours, every time he wasn't strong enough or too tired to push these thoughts away. He admired her long graceful neck, the way she tilted her head when she was listening to him or the spray of freckles over her nose and shoulders. But most of all, he loved her eyes. Big blue ponds he was ready to drown in, which were as clear as summer sky and always told the truth, no matter how hard she wanted to hide it.

But he would rather die than tell her any of it, afraid he would destroy that unique bond they'd somehow created and he'd quickly become so addicted to. He knew she liked him and sought out his company but simple fact that he wasn't so familiar around women like her and most probably wouldn't have given her what she would have expected, kept him from taking their friendship any further.

The sound of breaking glass roused him from his thoughts. He jumped to his feet; the sound was coming from the dining area, where Carol was serving lunch to the elders. He burst into the room but stopped quickly and small smile tugged at this lips as he was watching frustrated Carol, patiently explaining to Mr. Johnson that the powdered potatoes with canned beans was all they were going to get for today's lunch.

Beth was walking by when he grabbed her arm, making the girl jump.

"Would ya take over servin' for Carol?" he asked.

Beth looked at him, then at Carol and back at him. She'd stopped trying to figure out these two a long time ago. She sighed and nodded, not excited at all by spending another hour serving lunch to moody elders.

Carol could sense him behind her, even before his hand lightly touched her shoulder. She could always sense when he was near, even if she didn't see him.

"Hell of a day?" he asked and she could hear the amusement in his voice.

She fought the urge to lean into his touch and closed her eyes exhausted.

"You have no idea..."

She was surprised when he grabbed her elbow and led her toward the exit.

"Come on."

"Daryl, what…I can't just leave…", she tried to fight him half-heartedly.

"Yeah, ya can. It's taken care of. Beth will finish it here."

She felt her fatigue going away, immediately replaced by excitement.

"Where are we going Daryl?"

"Hell out of here," he smirked and she followed him willingly.

She wasn't surprised when he led her to his bike. There were days he needed to get out as much as she did and it made her heart skip a beat when he'd decided to take her with him. When she positioned herself behind him on the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, she sighed in relief. It felt so right.

They rode for about half an hour when Daryl turned to the small gas station and killed the engine. Carol followed him inside and looked around.

"Favorite spot?" she asked.

Daryl nodded.

"I stayed here couple of times when the run took longer and I didn't wanna ride at night. Or came here when I needed the rest from all that bustle in prison."

He motioned her to sit down at the small table and went behind counter. When he reappeared again, he was holding a bottle of wine and bottle of whiskey.

Carol giggled and tried to sound indignantly.

"Daryl Dixon! You've got a secret alcohol stash!"

He just grinned at her.

"Ya tell anybody and I'll deny everythin'."

"Whiskey or wine?"

He raised his eyebrow when she pointed at whiskey bottle.

"Ya're full of surprises woman," Daryl said, pouring her a glass and handing it over, "but I guess ya deserve something stronger today."

He was right but Carol also doubted that the wine would be strong enough to divert her turbulent mind from the fact that Daryl Dixon had taken her to his secret stash and invited her for the drink.

They drank in a comfortable silence. Carol tilted her head back, enjoying the moment of peace, already feeling the effects of alcohol. Daryl watched her and gulped the rest of his drink, forcing him mind and limbs go numb and hopefully immune to her feminineness.

By the time they finished the second glass, Carol was feeling more and more relaxed but Daryl stood up and started pacing the small space capriciously. What the hell was he thinking, bringing her out here with him and offering a drink? He had problems keeping his hands off her in the prison when he was sober! He shook his head angrily, feeling her eyes on him. He gritted his teeth, desperately trying to gain needed self-control. He was not going to destroy their friendship no matter what. It was everything to him. She was everything, he realized disconcertedly, and no way he was going to threaten it by some stupid move.

She jumped when all of a sudden thunder rumbled outside and Daryl couldn't hold a small smile.

"Jeez woman, claustrophobic AND afraid of storm? Wanna tell me how ya managed to live through the end of the world?"

She glanced at him and smiled warmly, already feeling a bit tipsy and much bolder than usual.

"I can actually. For some strange reason one redneck has determined to save my sorry ass every time I run into trouble. And I'm doing my best to keep him busy."

"Nothin' sorry about your ass woman," Daryl felt his heart skip a beat as soon as the words had passed his lips.

He quickly poured himself another glass and knocked it back in one gulp.

He looked outside concerned. The last thing he needed was to stuck here with her because of some stupid thunderstorm.

Carol slowly and unsteadily stood up. He almost jumped out of his skin and his heart started racing when he felt her hand on his arm. He could see she was a bit tipsy, but her eyes were still clear and now full of questions and uncertainty.

"Why Daryl?"

"Why what?" he growled. He didn't want to sound harsh but it was the only way how to follow his original plan no to screw the things with Carol.

"Why you keep watching over me? Why you don't want to see anybody else around me?"

She was close that he could smell a light whiff of her lavender soap and it made his head spinning.

"Ya are part of the group. There's nothin' special about it," he said, diverting his eyes from her face.

"Really?" he felt the grip on his arm tightened, "so you wouldn't mind if I accepted Tyreese's invitation for a private dinner?"

Carol couldn't believe her boldness but the words were out now and all she could do was to wait for Daryl's reaction.

His head jerked up, he looked into her face searchingly and his own face darkened. Before he could burst out, she went on her tiptoes and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"Or you wouldn't mind this?" she breathed into his ear.

Daryl froze. When she moved and kissed him fully in his lips and lingered there for a few seconds, his mind went blank, his limbs numbed and he just stood there with unreadable expression all over his face.

Carol pulled away quickly and looked into his eyes questioningly. He could see she was fighting a panic but she was still giving him a chance.

Daryl gritted his teeth. Not like this. He was not going to take an advantage of her when she was not sober. He was not going to let her do that and have her apologizing to him later, claiming all this to be a mistake. Their friendship was much more valuable than a quick pleasure the kiss would bring him.

Carol took a sharp breath and pulled away completely, suddenly absolutely sober. Here it was, finally she knew. He didn't want her the way she wanted him and it was suddenly as clear as day. She was sure that the only reason why he hadn't shoved her away when she launched herself on him was that he hadn't wanted to embarrass her even further.

She was desperately fighting the tears pricking in her eyes and she could feel that her chin started quivering. No, not that, she was not going to let him watch her self-pitying, ridiculous and pathetic outburst.

Before Daryl could react, she flew past him, opened the door and quickly ran out into the storm. She gasped when the sharp spray of cold rain hit her but she kept running. She could hardly see anything through the layers of rain and her own tears but she didn't care. She needed to get away from him as far and as fast as possible. She knew how irrational and dangerous it was but she couldn't help it, her body seemed to be moving on its own will. She knew she couldn't run or hide forever, but none of it mattered now.

She didn't see the first walker unless she nearly bumped into him. She gasped and stumbled back, drawing her knife in one swift motion. She buried her knife in walker's head and fell to the ground together with the mass of rotten flesh. She let out a muffled cry when she heard another groan behind her. She turned quickly and yanked away from the grayish hand trying to grab her. Before she managed to raise her knife to put down the second walker, the body collapsed to her feet with an arrow sticking out of its head.

She heard the swishing sound three more times and then she was looking right into furious face of Daryl Dixon. The heavy rain was muffling his swearing but she swallowed when she pulled her up and started dragging her back to the gas station. She couldn't recall seeing him so pissed before but somehow still found the courage to fight him and wrenched her arm from his grip.

He stopped and turned to her in disbelief. They were both drenched, Daryl's hair was stuck to his head and Carol could swear that if the look could kill she would drop dead in that very second. Still, surprising herself, she set her chin and shoulders hard.

She knew she was acting like sulky child but something in Daryl's possessive behavior made her mad, especially now when she'd made a fool of herself confessing her feelings.

"Let me be Daryl, just leave me alone!"

Daryl fought the urge to grab her and shake her and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Carol, stop this shit, let's go back! Ya will catch your death here!"

She crossed her arms on her chest and looked at him defiantly.

Daryl groaned.

"Drop this or I'll carry ya if I have to and ya are not gonna like it!"

Carol felt a new wave of anger rising up in her gut.

"You wouldn't …"

Before she could finish her sentence she heard another groan and suddenly she was flying. Without a blink she was firmly positioned over Daryl's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She was fuming, clenched her fists and started pounding his back angrily. She knew she'd already crossed the line and nothing really mattered anymore.

"I have never touched a woman, but if ya hit me one more time, god help me I swear I'll beat yer ass as soon as we get back!" Daryl's voice was so menacing that Carol stopped in the middle of her movement and unclenched her fists, feeling defeated.

When they finally got back, Daryl threw her down and barricaded the door. She squared off her shoulders, waiting for inevitable to happen. When he spun her around to face him, she swallowed hard. She'd personally witnessed several Dixon's outburst of anger but she knew this was going to be the harshest one. Carol was watching Daryl shaking with fury and she didn't dare to peep. She winced when he started yelling at her.

"What the fuck were ya thinkin'? Did ya lose your fuckin' mind? Why did you that? Ya wanna fuckin' die or what? 'Cause if ya want, I ain't gonna stop ya!"

Carol dropped her eyes. What she was supposed to say to that? She knew she had been acting silly and childish and put both of their lives in danger. But she couldn't have helped it, she was still having hard time to look into his face without blushing wildly and feeling ashamed.

She'd suddenly realized that Daryl had finished chewing her ass and was waiting for her reaction, panting heavily.

"Sorry," she mumbled, still not daring to look into Daryl's face, "it was stupid."

"The hell it was!" he snarled in slightly less vicious tone.

Daryl sighed, calming down slowly.

"Why the hell did ya do that?"

Did he really have to ask? She felt miserable and looked even worse, wet clothes sticking to her body and on top of that her teeth started chattering from cold. But she would tell him now; there was nothing else to lose anyway.

"Because I made idiot of myself and couldn't stand to look at you…still can't," she started explaining, her eyes fixed on her feet, "and I'm sorry for what I've done. I completely understand that the last thing you want is drunk woman to..."

She stopped when she heard Daryl sigh and felt blanket around her shoulder.

"Take off that fuckin' wet clothes or ya are really gonna catch your death woman," she heard him say, anger completely gone from his voice.

She mustered up her courage and looked at him sheepishly.

"Could we just ignore what happened and hour ago?"

Daryl's gut twisted and he sat down heavily. She was already sorry, exactly as he'd suspected.

"If ya want…," he did his best to push out the hurt from his voice but he didn't deceive her.

She looked into his eyes and unbelievable number of emotions mirrored on her face.

"If I want? Daryl….," she threw her arms apart, desperately looking for words, which didn't come. She didn't know what to think or what to say. Why did he look so disappointed?

Daryl cleared his throat. He owned her the truth. She'd deserved to hear she hadn't made fool of himself and he'd been just trying to make sure he wouldn't lose her.

"Carol...I don't wanna screw things up with ya by…," his determination was slowly slipping away as he was struggling with the words, "I mean ya are pretty much out of my league and I..."

"Screw things up by what?" her words were not more than a whisper.

Now it was Daryl's turn drop his eyes and he shifted his feet nervously.

"By making some stupid moves. I don't wanna ya to be sorry later…I don't think I could give ya what you expect and what ya deserve…ya can do better."

Daryl finally finished, even slightly impressed with himself that he'd managed to get it out of his chest.

His breath caught in his throat, when she suddenly moved closer to him, leaving hardly any personal space between them. He absent-mindedly wrapped the blanket around her shoulders more tightly.

"Don't you think I should say something to say to this too?"

She gently traced her fingers along his jaw and forced him to look at her.

"You have already done so much more than I expected or deserved Daryl," Carol whispered, forcing her voice not to tremble. She wanted to pull away her fingers from his face but his hand shot up and held her palm in place.

She swallowed and closed her eyes for a second; it felt like crazy heart wrecking déjà vu.

"The only thing I would be sorry for….if we both feel something and let it pass because we are still afraid...," she finally said it but her courage had left her completely and she was shaking badly now.

She was totally unprepared for his lips crashing against hers with force that almost knocked her off her feet. But his hand was already wrapped around her waist, holding her firmly in place. She couldn't help moan escaping her lips and Daryl squeezed her even tighter and leaned her against the wall. The sensation, which overwhelmed her made her knees weak and her hands instinctively went to Daryl's hair, tugging there.

He smirked.

"I said take off that fuckin' clothes woman!"


	12. I choose you I

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your reviewing, reading and following, it means a world to me! Here comes little something...I plan two or three chapters, we'll see. Warning - rating M for some adult content at the end...and of course for Daryl's swearing:)**

* * *

"Rick, I don't see that happenin'...we are gonna clear another block, everybody will have plenty of space..."

If the situation wasn't serious, Rick would have laughed at his friend's desperation. Daryl was having hard time getting used to their new life with all new Woodbury people around. All it had brought so far was crowded prison and total lack of privacy. When Rick had suggested sharing the cells in order to provide Woodbury people some privacy and safety at the same time, Daryl had almost jumped out of his skin.

"We won't be able to protect them if they are in different block Daryl," Rick tried to convince his friend; he hated forcing something Daryl didn't agree with.

"They've got their own men, let them protect their group and we are gonna protect ours," Daryl grumbled, knowing Rick had already made up his mind.

"We're one group now and if I'm supposed to lead us, I need to have all people in one block, I need to know what's going on," Rick sighed and put hand on Daryl's shoulder, "I need you to back up this decision Daryl."

"How are you gonna do that? Ya will just tell people to choose somebody they wanna share the cell with?" Daryl frowned, "most of ya are all right, ya've got Carl and Lil' Asskicker, Hershel's got Beth and Glenn has Maggie. And that new black guy is already oglin' our last samurai...although I'm pretty sure she would skin him before she would share a cell with him...but what about Carol? Will ya force her to share a cell with a total stranger? We know nothin' 'bout those people! Ya're talkin' about protectin' new people but what people ya know for so long?"

It was an unusually long speech for Daryl and his chest was heaving when he finished. Rick couldn't help a little smirk, which earned him another scowl from Daryl. All this reluctance to support his plan didn't have so much to with Daryl's privacy after all.

"I think you've just pretty much answered your own question Daryl. Carol definitely doesn't have to share a cell with a total stranger," Rick started walking away, leaving bewildered Daryl behind.

Rick's smile widened when Daryl finally got the message.

"Hell no! I ain't gonna share a cell with her!"

Daryl hoped that he would keep his cell just for himself. He knew that most of Woodbury folks perceived him as unfriendly and maybe even dangerous man and Daryl intended to keep it that way. He couldn't imagine anybody willingly wanting to share a cell with him. Except for Carol.

Daryl knew that not only she was able to put up with his grumpy and aloof nature, but she even seemed to like him in a certain way. Daryl wasn't sure how to describe his attitude when it came to Carol. He could hardly deny he was close to her, probably as much as Dixon could ever get close to anybody. He felt relaxed around her and cared about her safety and well-being.

But apart from all that, there was also something Daryl couldn't put his finger on. Something, which was slowly and painfully rolling between them, when he caught himself staring at her absent-mindedly or when he felt her eyes burning holes into his back. Having to share a cell with Carol wouldn't definitely help him to put his thoughts in order.

* * *

Rick announced new cell arrangements after lunch. The news took everybody by surprise. But it didn't take more than a minute before people started actively searching for the most suitable roommate. Carol dried her hands and bowed her head for a second, before lifting it up again and looking at Rick firmly.

She was watching calmly as Woodbury people started pairing up quickly but didn't make any attempt to join them. Daryl was watching her from the other side of the room. She looked almost nobly, with her head raised up, untouched by buzz coming from the small crowd and waiting patiently.

Daryl tensed as only five Woodbury folks, three men and two women hadn't found themselves a roommate, and they looked expectedly at each other and Carol.

"Fuck this," Daryl hissed under his breath as one of the men looked at Carol and sent her a friendly smile. She didn't return the smile but nodded.

Daryl moved his way through the crowd quickly and shot her one quick look.

"Ya need help with movin' your stuff? We're takin' my cell. It's better and still close enough to Lil' Asskicker when she starts whinin'

She looked at him and tried to hide her relief.

"I'm OK with moving," she replied to his back as he was already barging his way out of the room.

* * *

It was not until late evening when she saw him again. Carol was sitting at the end of the bottom bunk and her unpacked bag lied next to her feet. Daryl marched into his cell and came to a halt when he saw another person sitting on the bed. It took him a while to realize it was Carol and they were sharing a cell now.

"Bottom or top bunk?" she shifted nervously.

"I'll take the bottom one, need to jump out quickly if somethin' happens," Daryl muttered, looking at her bag, "put yer stuff where ya want."

Carol quickly unpacked and slipped into her bed. She felt tired and knew she would fall asleep quickly, but she wanted to let him know that she appreciated his gesture.

"Thank you Daryl. Really," she whispered into the dark.

He took his time to reply.

"It's OK. Hope ya don't snore," he chuckled despite himself, "now go to sleep woman."

* * *

Jonah knew he shouldn't have left the prison without telling anybody, but he couldn't help it. He needed some time for himself, needed to get out of prison. He was sharing the cell with his little son and Mr. Wayne, who was helping him with the kid. Everything had been driving him crazy lately. He missed his wife, he missed the comfort of their Woodbury home and his son just started having a knack for driving him mad.

He didn't understand why it had been him and not his wife who had survived the vicious Governor's massacre of own people. He didn't understand why they had left the safety of their well-stocked Woodbury city and moved into gloomy, incommodious prison, where they struggled for survival every single day.

But there was no one to answer his questions. Rick, their new leader, was always busy and his second in command, hunter whose name Jonah still couldn't remember, looked always so pissed that Jonah didn't dare to ask him anything.

Jonah drew his knife, when he heard familiar growl. He turned around and froze in his tracks. There were three walkers reeling towards him. He hadn't been a part of the Governor's army unit back in Woodbury and he still wasn't too comfortable with the walkers.

He took a deep breath and buried his knife into the head of the nearest walker. His face crumpled in disgust as the splash of grey brain and dark blood covered his forearms. He turned to take down the second walker but corpse swept its arm and knocked his knife out of his grip. He watched in horror as two walkers reached his arms towards him. He was forcing his legs to start running but all he could manage was to walk backwards slowly. He tripped over rotten stump and tumbled down. Jonah closed his eyes and tried to prepare for unbearable pain that was going to follow.

Suddenly he heard a swishing sound and two loud thuds as bodies hit the ground. He opened his eyes and blinked into the blinding light coming through the trees. When his savior stepped into his field of vision, Jonah shrieked and tried to hurriedly crawl away, wishing it was the biters finishing him.

"Jonah, I would expect some gratitude for saving your life," the polite voice made Jonah tremble.

"Don't worry. If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't waste my time killing the walkers," the Governor assured him and the remark was accompanied by Martinez's chuckle.

Jonah was still unable to articulate, he was just staring at the Governor.

"What are you doing so far from the prison? Didn't Rick tell you how dangerous it is to wander around all by yourself?"

Jonah just swallowed and shook his head.

"What…?"

"What am I doing here?" the Governor added readily, "actually I have come here to ask a little favor."

The Governor nodded to Martinez and he pulled Jonah up in one swift motion and pinned him against the tree. The Governor took a step to him and glared into his face.

"As you probably know, I have some unfinished business with the sheriff's group. Unfortunately, my new people are not strong enough to attack the prison yet. Although it is just a matter of time, I would like to deal with this unpleasant revenge as soon as possible," he stopped and examined Jonah closely to make sure he was following, "therefore I would like them to come and visit me, my friend."

Jonah was scared to death but he managed to shake his head.

"They are careful, they will never…"

The Governor nodded impatiently.

"I am not asking you to hand them an invitation Jonah. I want them to come willingly, because they 'have to'.

He paused and looked at the scared man.

"I want you to bring me one of their women or children. They must come from the original group, not from Woodbury, do you understand? Tell her a lie, knock her out, I don't care how you do it, but I give you one week to bring her here."

Jonah's eyes grew wide and started trembling all over again.

"I can't…they will…"

The Governor suddenly grabbed the side of his head and slammed it against the tree. Jonah screamed in pain.

"I don't think we understand each other Jonah. It's not a plea, it is an order, do you understand me? If you don't do it, or if you tell anybody, we will attack the prison sooner or later and then you can be sure I'll pay a special attention to you and your son, are we clear?"

Jonah's vision blurred when the Governor mentioned his son. He nodded his head frantically.

"I will do it. I promised I'll do it."

* * *

The thunderstorm was one of the worst they had ever experienced in the prison. Claps of thunder were shaking the prison walls persistently and the lightening was illuminating the interior with sharp light. The heavens opened and pelting rain was whipping drained ground.

Carol was glancing towards the door impatiently. Daryl was on watch, insisting on staying there, saying the Governor could use the horrible weather to ambush them.

After an hour she sighed, poured some coffee into the thermos flask and grabbed biscuits they got from the last run. Rick looked at her curiously but didn't say anything. He stopped asking or pushing Daryl right after he offered to Carol to share the cell with him, which he'd presented in very Daryl-like way. But as far as Rick was concerned, their coexistence seemed to be working fine, so he didn't stick his nose into the hunter's business anymore.

Carol put on her hooded coat and stepped outside. She was surprised by the strength of the wind, which almost ripped the flask out of her hands and knocked her over. She braced herself, lowered her head and started hacking her way through horrible weather. She finally reached the stairs to the watchtower and put her foot on the first step, when rough hand gripped her wrist.

When she raised her eyes, she saw that Daryl was trying to say something but soon gave up as the windstorm tore the words away from his lips. He just shook his head angrily, grasped Carol's waist and started pushing her up the stairs. He was holding her with one hand and clutching the railing with other. For a moment she was wondering what he was doing, but few steps higher she understood. The wind was so brutal, that she had hard time staying on the stairs. Even with Daryl's help, at one moment the wind knocked her down and she collided hard with Daryl's chest. She felt him propped up even more and his grasp on her hip tightened. When they finally reached the watchtower and slammed the door behind them, he was panting.

"Goddamn it Carol! What the hell are ya doin'? Takin' a stroll in the middle of fuckin' tornado?" he lashed out, "ya weight nothin', ya could be flyin' around the prison now if I didn't notice ya came out!"

Carol's vivid imagination just played this picture in her head and she giggled, making Daryl shut up.

"Good you caught me then, I would spill your coffee," she smiled, offering him a cup of temptingly smelling liquid like piece pipe.

He smirked and took the cup from her.

"Ya will be death of me one day woman, I swear to God."

Carol put her arms around herself and tried to stop the cold that started creeping under her skin. Her clothes were totally drenched and she didn't want Daryl to send her back yet. She wanted to spend some time with him but knew that as soon as her teeth would start chattering, that was exactly what he was going to do.

Daryl cocked his eyebrow as he watched her fighting the cold. The woman was so skinny she couldn't keep warm in the middle of summer. He sighed and looked around the watchtower. The only dry thing around was his poncho, which he took off when he'd gone outside to fetch Carol.

He tossed the poncho to her.

"Change, otherwise ya will catch yer death here."

He couldn't explain why his cheeks suddenly turned red and he felt like idiot, especially when Carol looked in astonishment from his poncho to him and back.

"Jeez, I'll turn round, if this is what's botherin' ya," he huffed and turned his back to her. When he heard rustling of the clothes, he shut his eyes tight and tried to control his breathing as his mind started mercilessly playing pictures of half-naked Carol in his head.

Carol was still amazed that Daryl had offered her his poncho instead of kicking her out of the watch tower and but thoughts came in a halt when she put the poncho over her head and odor a la Daryl surrounded her. Her knees almost buckled and she quickly tried to regain her self-control. It felt silly and inappropriate that the woman of her age turned into giddy teenager when it came to the grumpy hunter.

"OK," she whispered when she put her wet tank top and coat on the pile on the floor. Although the poncho was long enough to cover her knees, there was no way she was going to take off her pants as well. Judging from Daryl's flushed face, he appreciated it as well.

"What about you?" she pointed at his drenched shirt, which was now sticking to his body, underlying every muscle. Carol gulped and busied herself with opening the biscuits. It was going to be a long watch and for a second she was thinking it would be better if she just left.

"Nah, I'm used to this," he replied and looked out of the window.

After a while they seemed to overcome the initial awkwardness and relaxed. They chatted for a while, Carol doing most of the chatting as usual, but Daryl listened carefully. Later they immersed into comfortable silence, just enjoying the presence of close friend.

It seemed to Carol like a few minutes when the door opened and Glenn with Maggie barged in, cursing the weather. Glenn scanned the room quickly and stopped with his gaze fixed on Daryl's poncho Carol was wearing. He cocked his eyebrow and was about to say something, when Daryl's menacing look stopped him.

"Shut up Glenn! She was wet, so I borrowed her my fuckin' poncho."

"I bet she was," Glenn chuckled and yelped in pain as Daryl promptly gave him a clip round the ear.

"I told ya to watch yer damn mouth kid or ya will be in for some serious ass beatin'!"

Carol was bright red but pointed her finger at Glenn.

"You had it coming Glenn!"

When they got outside, the weather seemed even worse. Daryl grasped her hand and gestured her to stay close behind him. They got to the bottom of the stairs with no problem and started heading towards the prison quickly.

By the time they got into their cell, they were both soaked again.

"Hell of the weather," Daryl cursed and Carol just laughed, motioning him to turn around again so she could change. She took off the poncho and bent down to get some clean and dry tank top when she suddenly felt Daryl's fingers on her waist. She jumped and sharply turned around, forgetting she was wearing only her bra and soaked pants.

When she saw his expression, her breath caught in her throat.

She saw hunger. His face was a mask of raw passion for her and she felt her knees weaken immediately. His eyes dropped and were boring holes into her body before he looked back into her eyes. Before she could process anything, he pulled her against him and kissed her hard. Her body acted on its own, when she melted into him. The air filled with electricity as her hands went into his hair and grabbed a handful of his hair. Her whole body was alive with expectation. She knew it was not going to be any slow and gentle love making. It was going to be wild and hard as thunderstorm roaring outside.

Daryl was trying to stop himself, but his body didn't give a damn about his reasonable arguments. He hadn't turned round as she wanted him to when she was changing and as soon as the poncho revealed the curves of her hips, he launched himself on her. The way she responded to him made him lose every tiny bit of control he'd thought he possessed yet. She was like a liquid velvet in his arms, fitting perfectly into the curves of his body, it felt like they had always done it. When he tasted her lips, his head started spinning and when she moaned into his mouth, he thought he was going to explode. He unclasped her bra and when he started sucking her nipples, she almost pulled out the fistful of his hair. He hissed in intensive combination of pleasure and pain and attacked her mouth again.

They didn't talk, they didn't think. He pushed her against the wall, impatiently tugging at her pants as she did the same with his. When they finally took off their clothes, he lifted her up and her legs went naturally around his waist. They both moaned as he sank into her. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to slow down but suddenly he felt she was coming and started thrusting fast, coming right after her. He buried his face into her shoulder, grateful for loud thunderstorm masking their moans.

His legs were shaking, when he put her carefully on the floor. They looked at each other, shock written all over their faces. They didn't speak as Daryl slipped into his bed. Carol shifted her weight nervously and quickly put on some clothes. She looked at her top bunk hesitantly, when she heard a low grunt from the bottom bunk and Daryl lifted up his blanket. She smiled and laid next to him.

When she woke up she knew it was late in the morning. Much later then she usually got up. Daryl was gone and his spot was cold, he must have left a long time ago. She missed his presence immediately and turned red when the memories of the last night attacked her full force.

She quickly washed and dressed and went to find out what needed to be done. It was late in the afternoon when Daryl finally emerged. Carol found his eyes and smiled brightly. But her smile faded quickly and her heart sank, when Daryl frowned and looked away. Something was wrong.

* * *

**Was it any good? Do you want me to continue and see what I plan for them? If not, let me know and I'll start something else:) Thank you!**


	13. I choose you II

_**Hi guys! I'm sorry for delay...again! This chapter is more of a filler between two important chapters so I hope it won't bore you too much!:) Please review, it means everything!**_

* * *

He didn't notice the walker until the freaking thing almost bit his arm off. Daryl stumbled back, shocked that he hadn't heard the walker approaching. He quickly loaded his crossbow and shot. He cursed and stared in disbelief as the walker kept staggering towards him. He had missed. He'd never missed a walker's head in his fucking life.

He took out his knife and buried it in the walker's head with an angry shout.

He was standing there for several long minutes, panting heavily and contemplating what had just happened. He knew why he hadn't been paying any attention and he shook his head in disgust with himself and started heading back towards the prison. Merle would have kicked his ass for this, if he'd been still alive.

_**Present **_

Carol was watching Daryl walking angrily into their cell. She expected him to come out for lunch, but when it didn't happen, she finished serving the food, put his portion on the plate and followed him into their cell.

She found him pacing the cell and once again sinking feeling clenched her guts.

"I brought you dinner," she stated simply and handed him the plate.

He hardly looked at it and put it aside. Carol hated beating about the bush but she had to muster her courage before asking him the question.

"What happened Daryl?"

He finally stopped and looked into her face for a second before dropping his eyes back to the ground again.

When he didn't answer, she stepped closer and touched is arm lightly. He jumped away as if she'd burnt him. She stepped back and tried to push back her uncertainties, which had been firmly planted by Ed and had been waiting to emerge for so long.

"This gotta stop."

Daryl finally sputtered out but still didn't dare to look into her eyes. He sensed he was already hurting her and it made him sick.

"What?"

Carol whispered. She didn't really want to ask this question, she'd already known the answer, but it had just come out of her mouth.

Daryl waved his arms desperately.

"This…thing…fuckin' touchin'….what we did last night…I just don't need it, don't want it…it ain't good for nothing!" he hadn't even realized he was yelling at her.

It was so different and yet so similar to the night he'd been yelling at her back at the farm. Back then she'd lost Sophia. Today, she was losing him. She blinked back the tears and forced her anger to take over the pain and self-pity, which were tearing her body apart. She would be dammed if she broke down in front of him.

"Let me remind you it was you who started it last night!" she hissed.

"Don't ya think I fuckin' know that?" he started rubbing his temples, "it was a mistake OK? I shouldn't have done that, I fucked up. What else do ya want me to say?"

"Mistake", that was all she was to him. Her eyes burnt and her throat was so tight with choked tears that she was afraid she would never speak again.

It hurt to hear the words from somebody she loved and it was horrible to strike back in the same manner but she couldn't hold her tongue. She desperately wanted to hurt him too.

He was watching her inner fight and decided to tell her the truth.

"I almost fuckin' died today! 'Cause I was thinkin' of shit I shouldn't instead of payin' attention, OK? I need to focus on survivin' in this shitty world, nothin' else!"

Carol was taken aback by his words but it was too late, this had gone too far now. She wanted to inflict on him at least a fragment of pain she was feeling.

"Don't think too high of yourself! I didn't expect much more than a quick fuck from Dixon anyway!"

She watched his mouth open and close again but nothing came out. He was just looking at her dumbfounded.

She looked around their cell.

"I'll move out after breakfast tomorrow. It's too late tonight."

"No," Daryl's voice was unusually low and quiet, "we should deal with this as fuckin' adults. Ya stayin' in this cell. We ain't gonna bother Rick because of one fight."

It pushed Carol over the edge. She sneered and jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Behave like the adult? Sounds funny coming from you! OK, if this is just a fight for you and I am supposed to stay in this cell, we will try to avoid each other as much as we can, do you understand? We are done and you'd better find somebody else for your quick fucks!"

Carol was shaking badly and she prayed Daryl got out of their cell. She was going to lose it any second and she needed to be alone.

Daryl was watching her in disbelief, wondering where such a fierce fire came from. He knew he deserved it and she was striking back because he'd hurt her but couldn't stop doubting if she really meant what she'd said. Was he really good just for quick fucking and nothing else? He hadn't meant to use her like this. But carrying on in what they'd started was dangerous. He wouldn't be able to protect himself. And he wouldn't be able to protect her.

It was all becoming too complicated. He gritted his teeth and stormed out of cell. Denial and anger were two things Dixon had always been good at. It was so much better than letting the pain and hurt drill the holes into his self-confidence.

Carol listened to the receding sound of heavy boots and she finally collapsed on the bed. She buried her face in the pillow and the scent of their love making hit her hard. She bit the pillow to stop the loud sobs coming out from deep inside her. She didn't know something could still hurt so much.

* * *

Daryl put down another walker, knelt down and kept stabbing the geek's head until it was no more than bloody mush. He was covered in sweat, dirt and walker's blood and he was panting heavily. He knew it was dangerous and he was taking unnecessary risks but he didn't know any other way how to release the stress, frustration and hurt, which were joggling his body.

He'd achieved his aim, he was very sure Carol would avoid him by all means, but whether he admitted or not, it hurt knowing that she'd expected from him nothing more. He'd been used to such an approach from pretty much everybody in his life before the apocalypse. Angry, tough, violent Dixon, noting else than disposable goods. He'd never minded others thinking this about him, it'd given him the privacy and solitude he'd always sought out. Merle had done a great job hammering into his head simple fact that Dixon needed nobody.

But for some strange reason he wasn't able to explain, Carol had been a different story, he actually cared what she was thinking. He'd thought she'd seen him in a different light than most of their group that she'd managed to look through him. But he'd been probably wrong.

He wouldn't have ended it in such way if he didn't have to. What they'd shared last night had been good, damn, it was even better than he'd imagined. But it almost got him killed and he couldn't effort the luxury of beginner's mistakes. Survival was more important than anything else. Protecting Carol was more important than making her happy.

* * *

Carol was surprised how easily she was able to avoid him. Sometimes she even managed to avoid him the entire day and fell asleep before he came back from his night watch and he was gone hunting by the time she woke up. She was grateful for this because simply just looking at him was hurting her. Her vivid imagination kept replaying the way he kissed her, how he ran his hands over her body with wild passion and unexpectedly made her dreams come true just to shatter them to pieces next day.

She knew she could never forgive him. Ed had spent good time of their marriage proving her how useless, silly and dispensable she had been and it took lot of time and effort to build her self-confidence again and prove herself within their little makeshift family. And when she finally had it all and was as happy as she could be, considering the given circumstances, he'd sent her straight back down the emotional spiral of doubting and humiliation all over again. Something must have been wrong or different than he'd expected last night because he'd backed out so quickly. But more Carol thought about it, the more depressed she felt until she'd finally forced herself to stop contemplating what had gone wrong and carry on life she'd been living before Daryl had turned it upside down.

Carol was pleased to see that most of the Woodbury newcomers had adjusted well to their new life in prison and she found out that she actually really liked some of them. Siblings Sasha and Tyreese were always positive, smiley people and they were working hard, proving soon that they had been great assets to the original group.

There had been also Jonah that Carol came to like quite quickly. He was a widower with cute but hyperactive five year old son who kept him busy most of the day. Jonah was quiet but sweet and Carol liked the slight aura of inapproachability that surrounded him. It was very similar to the one that had surrounded Daryl once.

* * *

Jonah was desperate. It was getting obvious toward the end of the week that luring somebody out into the woods would be almost impossible. People from the original group hadn't trusted him enough yet and the Governor didn't want anybody from Woodbury.

When the time came, he went to the meeting all by himself, desperately pleading for more time. The Governor was irritated but managed to control himself and to Jonah's huge relief, Jonah was given another week.

* * *

The week Carol was avoiding him was a hell for Daryl. He was actually surprised how well she knew his daily routine because there were days he didn't see her until late at night when he came back from his watch and she was already fast asleep. He tried to surprise her, changing his plans in the very last minute so she was forced to meet him, but he hated how distant and cold she was then. How cold and distant HE made her. He had no idea how to fix it, but he knew he had to speak to her; he wanted her to understand his reasons.

* * *

It had taken Jonah another four days before he finally got his chance. First of all he'd planned on taking to the Governor younger farmer's daughter. Beth seemed to be the most vulnerable and the weakest member of the group. However, her father or older sister were still around and when she was alone, she was looking after the baby, Rick's daughter. Rick's boy, Carl, had been his second option, but the kid was turning into unstable angry adolescent and he was carrying a gun with him most of the time. Therefore he'd settled down for Carol at the end and he wasn't happy about it. He actually liked the tiny woman, she'd been always nice to everybody including him and she'd done a tremendous job, making new Woodbury people feel at home.

But she was the easiest option, she seemed physically weak and that white trash finally stopped snooping around her. He hated what he had to do but his son's life was the most important thing in this world and he would do anything to protect him.

He knew the Governor would be waiting the whole day in the woods for him. Jonah waited until the lunch was over and people started leaving the dining hall to pursue their own business and Carol would stay behind to clean up. Jonah was sitting on the metal stairs, peeking inside and making sure that everybody had left. He was sweating and his heart was beating fast. He knew he would get just one chance and if he screwed up, he would be dead. It didn't make the difference if the death came from the Governor's or Rick's hands.

He took a deep breath and ran inside the dining room, panic in his voice.

"Carol! Carol help! My son was playing by the gate at the further end of the prison and his leg got trapped under the fence! Please help me!"

Carol dropped the plate she was washing and wiped her hands on her pants, already running toward scared Jonah.

"Get Rick!" Carol shouted as she grabbed her gun, she'd left next to the sink.

"I couldn't find him! Please Carol, there's no time! Walkers can get to him soon!"Jonah yelled at her.

It finally worked. The picture of helpless trapped child set her into motion and she darted out of the door with Jonah leading the way. She ran to the fence and stopped, looking around confused.

"Where…?" Carol wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as the handle of Jonah's gun collided with her head and after short jolt of pain; she swiftly plunged into the darkness. Jonah didn't waste his time, he knew they were hidden from the people in the watchtower, but anybody from the prison could take a stroll anytime. He gagged her mouth, threw her over his shoulder and started quickly walking to the tree line to finish the trade.

* * *

"I admit I was losing my faith in you Jonah," the Governor commented, nodding to Martinez to take over unconscious Carol, "but you have proved yourself. Your son and you are safe now, I give you my word."

Jonah sighed in relief.

"Do me one more favor my friend. Tell them all."

* * *

When Jonah emerged from the tree line, his breath caught in his throat. Carl was standing in the exact same spot, where he stunned Carol, looking directly at him, his face unreadable under his far too long hair. Carl turned and left.

Jonah dashed into the prison, entering the dining hall, where a small crowd already gathered.

"They took her! The Governor took Carol, I saw him!" Jonah yelled.

"He took her to him," quiet voice sliced the air and everything suddenly stopped as Jonah was staring into the cold eyes of Carl Grimes.

Next thing Jonah registered was low guttural noise and then something knocked him to the ground and the blows started to rain.


	14. I choose you III

**_Hi guys! Once again apologies for my late update! Life always seems to have different plans than I do! However, here it comes. _**

**_I had only three chapters planned for this story, however I kept writing and writing and ended up with 6,000 words… So there will be four chapters all together, but I swear I will not keep you waiting this time – the story is already complete, I just need to review the last part and will upload it tonight or tomorrow the latest. Please review, every single review makes my day! Hope you will enjoy! _**

**_Please note that this chapter contains some violence against Carol as she is in the Governor's hands now (no rape involved!), so if you don't like it, please don't read it._**

* * *

Daryl' vision was blurred and he hissed in satisfaction when his fist collided with Jonah's jaw. His burning fear for Carol's life was fluently transformed into blind fury, which he needed to carry out on somebody. And Jonah was the closest and he was guilty.

Daryl hardly managed to deliver third devastating blow when something landed on his back, tiny arms sneaked around his neck and tightened. Daryl stiffened when tiny fingers pinched his neck. Bewildered he reached behind with his free hand and held in the air screaming and kicking little boy.

"Mikey don't! Mikey calm down, I'm all right!" Jonah yelled from the floor, where Daryl still had him pinned with his other hand.

"Leave my daddy! Don't hurt him!" little boy was doing his best to kick Daryl but the man was holding him too far for his short legs to reach.

Unexpected and unwelcomed deja vu sent a shiver down Daryl's spine. He stared into the boy's face and put him down carefully. As soon as Mikey's feet touched the ground, he ran directly against Daryl and kicked his calf with all strength his little body could possess. Daryl didn't move an inch to stop the little fighter. Jonah already scrambled to his feet and hugged his son tightly, preventing him from another attack.

Daryl got up and stumbled back. He shook his head, desperately trying to push back the haunting memories. He looked at his bloody knuckles and then at Jonah, who was whispering to his son. Daryl ran a hand across his tired face. He was no better than his old man. The only difference was that the bloody mess on the floor had been usually his mother and he'd been the one trying to protect her from his father. Regularly he'd ended up beaten next to her but at least he'd tried. As Mikey did.

The loss of Carol and his memories were too much form him. Daryl ran outside, not looking back.

* * *

Rick was watching the whole scene but before he could react, Daryl dashed out.

"Lock Jonah up, I'll question him later," Rick said to Glenn and Tyreese, who were standing close to him, "and try to calm down the situation, I've got Daryl."

Rick turned to Carl and motioned him to follow him, what Carl reluctantly did. When they got out of earshot, Rick turned to his son and grabbed his shoulder.

"Carl, why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I saw Jonah talking to Carol inside and then Jonah was coming back from the woods alone. I didn't put it together until he started yelling. I guess I'm not such an excellent sheriff as you are," Carl replied in biting tone.

"Carl...," Rick sighed, "you know nobody is supposed go behind the fence unless me or Daryl knows about it. When you saw him, you were supposed to check with the guys in the watchtower and if they didn't know about it, you should have come right after me. You know the drill Carl!"

Rick raised his voice, irritated by his son's recklessness. Carl's cheeks turned red and he shook off his father's hand.

"I don't know the damn drill! You took in so many new people you don't know and now they are your responsibility! Only yours! If Carol dies it'll be only your fault again!"

Rick was taken aback when his son yelled at him. He knew that Carl hadn't been himself lately but he had no idea it was getting out of hand like this. Carl turned his back on him and ran away.

"Carl stop! I haven't finished!" Rick called after him but his son didn't pay any attention.

Rick sighed heavily and went outside to search for Daryl.

He found him leaning against the shed, smoking a cigarette. Rick raised his eyebrow and Daryl shrugged.

"Last pack, I was savin' it for special occasion," Daryl snorted ironically, eyes fixed on the tree line in the distance, "is the kid OK?"

"Yeah, you just scared him, he'll be OK."

Daryl nodded. "Did the fucker tell ya anythin'?"

"I haven't questioned him yet, but I don't think he knows anything. The Governor is insane but smart. He just used him."

Rick watched Daryl clench and unclench his fists.

"When are we goin'?"

"Daryl, you know that this is a trap and he's planning on using Carol like a live bait...", Rick started slowly.

Daryl finally turned to him and Rick almost shivered under the hard look the hunter gave him.

"Sure I fuckin' know it! But it was you who said we ain't leavin' our people behind! And we ain't! We are gonna get Carol back and finish that son of a bitch once and for all!"

Rick raised his hand in calming gesture.

"Of course we are going to get Carol! All I am saying is that we need to think it through and make a proper plan. He's obviously waiting for us and will be prepared, we can't just bust in and hope it will work out."

"We ain't got the fuckin' time!" Daryl was fuming.

Rick just opened his mouth to answer, when strict voice behind him interrupted him.

"Daryl's right. If you want Carol alive, we don't have the time to waste. The man is a psychopath, I've seen the things he did...He knows we are coming and he has really no reason to keep her alive. We need to be quick."

Rick jumped when Michonne sneaked up on him unnoticed.

Daryl's stomach turned at her words but he nodded his head towards her in silent thank you. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked ten years older than the man who had arrived at the quarry three years ago.

"OK, I'll question Jonah. Meet me in the dining area in an hour. Bring Glenn, Maggie, Tyreese, Sasha and Hershel. Try not to disturb anybody else, we had enough excitement for one day."

* * *

Daryl slammed his fist on the table. He tried really hard to control himself but Hershel's and Rick's comments were riling him up. When Daryl's fist hit the table top, Sasha jumped and looked at her brother uncertainly. She'd always trusted her brother with his judgments and if he trusted Rick and Daryl, so did she.

But it didn't help her to feel more comfortable around Daryl. She'd known Merle only for a short period of time, but she knew he'd been violent and unscrupulous man, who'd carried out Governor's every order. Daryl's features were softer than Merle's and he seemed to be more integrated in the group, than his older brother had ever been in Woodbury, but she still wasn't too comfortable around him.

"We know fuckin' nothin', there's no point in ramblin' 'bout it! We have enough people and guns now, we just need to gatecrash the fuckin' place, get Carol out and finish that son of a bitch! "

"Daryl, we have no idea how many people they've got right now…we can't just….," Rick tried to calm down the heated discussion.

"He's still weak…if we had enough men, he'd attack the prison again and wouldn't waste his time with Jonah and kidnapping peple," Michonne cut in calmly.

Daryl suddenly felt guilty for doubting her at the beginning. He didn't know if it was because Michonne was the last one who had seen his brother alive and felt uneasy about it; but since she'd joined the prison, Michonne had never failed to support his decision.

He was surprised to realize how much they were alike. They were good with their untypical weapons, didn't socialize easily and Daryl knew she liked Carol, because Carol had been the only one who'd talked to her and openly shared her grief over Andrea's death.

"Let's hope you are right. But I will let go only volunteers, we can't willingly put the lives of Woodbury people in danger," Rick said slowly.

"We risk our asses for them every single day!" Daryl hissed, irritated by Rick's cautious approach.

They were talking about Carol, about woman who together with Hershel basically ran the prison, when they were on the runs, and who would have risked anything if any of them had been in danger. They were talking about his Carol, his woman.

Rick looked into Daryl's eyes firmly.

"I'll go Daryl and I'll do whatever it takes to get Carol back safe, but I can't force anybody."

Glenn didn't even look at Maggie and they both nodded.

"We're in."

Tyreese, Sasha and Michonne just nodded.

"OK, Daryl will track them down tomorrow morning and we will go at night. Out best chance is to distract them long enough for somebody to find Carol and get her out."

Daryl leaned against the railing of the watchtower. The time was passing by with torturing slowness but he took extra night watch, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

He wondered how the hell things could have gone so wrong. He'd pushed Carol away to be able to protect her better and still she'd been kidnapped by lunatic who was planning to use her as the live bait. He'd failed her in every possible way and just the thought of Carol getting hurt from the Governor's hands almost made him bend over and empty his stomach right there.

He hoped that the time would numb the pain of his rejection, which he now knew had been impetuous, but if anything, he felt worse. She'd become withdrawn and cold and he missed old Carol like hell. But he was Dixon and he had no freaking idea how to fix it. He wished he could just grab her and show her what she meant to him like he'd done the first time. But he knew for sure that without proper explanation and apology, she would kick his sorry ass before she'd let him do that, afraid of getting hurt again. But before he could have at least tried to explain, the shit hit the fan and now she'd been somewhere alone, probably hurting and feeling completely abandoned.

"Just stay strong woman. Stay alive," he whispered into the wind.

* * *

Carol was certain her head would split in two. When she opened her eyes and didn't see anything, she panicked. It took her a while to get her breathing under control and she realized she was blindfolded and her arms were firmly tied behind her back.

She was confused; the last thing she remembered was Jonah asking her to go outside to help his son. He must have knocked her out. But why and where was she now? Suddenly she heard the door creak and she knew she would get her answer soon.

"Finally…welcome," rich baritone filled the room and Carol's blood turned into ice. She had never met the Governor in person but she knew it was him. She just knew. In the next moment, he took her blindfold off and Carol blinked into the sharp light before she fixed her eyes on the man standing in front of her.

She could suddenly understand why Andrea had fallen for the Governor. He was tall, well-built and quite handsome man, who could certainly put on his charm if he wanted to. But when Carol looked into his eyes, the cold jolt of fear ran down her spine. She knew violence and madness when she saw it.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Carol," she replied, willing her voice not to tremble.

"Well Carol, we have some free time on our hands before your friends arrive," he said with a small smile, valuating his captive. Was she good enough for Rick and his group to come and try to rescue her?

"And it's in your best interest that they arrive quickly," the Governor continued, watching the tiny woman carefully.

"Why?" Carol managed to get out from her tightened throat, trying to find out if talking or silence would take her further.

"Why they should arrive quickly or why am I doing this?" the Governor seemed to be amused now.

"Both," Carol replied. It seemed that the talking won.

"Well, let me put it this way…I don't like being bored and when it happens, I am very creative. And you seem to be my greatest interest right now. And secondly, I am doing this because I have some unfinished business with your Sherriff, Merle's brother and that black bitch with katana. And I will not stop until they pay. Until you all pay."

Daryl, he wants to kill Daryl too, Carol's heart started to race ad her head was spinning. He was going to use her against her friends, against her family.

"They won't come," she blurted out, biting her tongue immediately, but it was too late.

The blow came out of nowhere and her head bounced against the wall she was leaning against. She groaned, feeling the copper taste of blood from her split lip. She licked it and looked up, anger she couldn't control radiating from her eyes.

The Governor suddenly laughed.

"Well, look at you lady. I thought you would be boring, but you can always tell a person who can take the pain well. It's not the first blow you have taken, am I right?"

Carol was surprised by the fierce hatred she suddenly felt towards her torturer. She knew she was going to die, she would never see Daryl again; she wouldn't see Judith growing up, Glenn and Maggie raising their own children. The son of bitch in front of her was going to take it all from her just because he was 'bored'. And she would do anything in her power to take him to hell with her.

She spat out some blood and although the Governor's wicked smile was scaring her to death, she looked into his eyes firmly.

"Don't worry miss. I have some really good things in store for you…did you know that when you get bit, you can save the person by cutting the limb off? Should we let some walkers try how tasty you are?"

The Governor smirked when he saw the horror in Carol's face.

"Not so brave anymore? It's a pity! Let's see what I can think of," the Governor laughed, got up and left the room.

Carol tried to take a deep breath but couldn't fight her rumbling stomach as she turned on her side and emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor.

When the door opened again, she shut her eyes tightly. Whatever was coming, she prayed it would be over quickly. With her arms tied behind her back, she had no fighting chance. If the Governor really meant to throw the walker in, she would be destined to become just a quick chew. But the footsteps were too regular and too confident for a walker. She opened her eyes and looked up to the Governor's face again.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Carol. Don't take it personally, but I don't believe you've got the stamina to survive the biter's attack and I don't want the entertainment to be over too soon. But don't worry, there is one walker waiting especially for you, there is a right time for everything."

He reached for her and yanked her up.

"Let's see what we've got in here," he smiled and Carol felt another wave of nausea, when his face stopped just inches from hers. She closed her eyes again and forced her body to stop shaking.

"I actually remember Andrea talking about you. Silly bitch could be still alive if she minded her own business. I actually quite liked her," he murmured as he ran finger along her chin with discomposing slowness.

"You are not as run down as I would have expected. Not bad body for an older lady and you've got pretty face too," he continued assessing her, making Carol feel like a piece of cattle on the farm market.

When his hand travelled down and cupped her breast, she couldn't help it and gave out a little shriek of fear.

The Governor chuckled and pinned her against the wall.

'Please don't', Carol's thoughts were racing, while she was desperately trying to find a happy place in her mind, the same method she'd been using with Ed. She would just stay there and shut herself down until everything was over.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find it now, memories of their last argument with Daryl clouding every beautiful moment they'd shared together.

When the Governor lowered his head to her chest, the disgust she felt toward the man culminated and she kicked out her leg fiercely, her knee colliding with Governor's nose with satisfying crunch.

She instinctively bobbed down when his roar shook the walls of the room. This time she saw the blow coming but didn't have time to brace herself and moaned when she fell to her knees. Her head was spinning as intensive pain started climbing up to her heated cheek immediately, making her right ear ring.

Before Carol could realize what was happening, the Governor was dragging her out of the room harshly. It was getting dark but she could hear the unmistakable sound of running water. It didn't take long and they stopped at the bank of small river. The Governor pushed her down roughly and as soon as Carol's knees hit the soft soil under their feet, he grabbed her by her neck and shoved her head under the water.

Carol panicked when the freezing water surrounded her and paralyzed her senses. Her hands started jerking involuntary as she was struggling for air but the steel grip on her neck didn't loosen.

Carol just started coming to the terms with her own death, when the grip loosened and she used the last bit of strength to break the water surface and took sharp shaky breath. She started coughing violently but before she could fill her lungs with all air she needed, the Governor grabbed her and put her head under the water again.

"It will teach you bitch!"

This time he held her longer under the water and she gave up a fighting, last bits of strength leaving her body with last gulps of air.


	15. I choose you IV

Carol had no idea how long she'd been out cold. When her eyelids fluttered, her first thought was that she was alive. She could think and she could feel, she hadn't turned into one of the monsters yet.

Regrettably, the rest of her perceptions caught up with her brain quickly. She moaned when numbing pain hit her body. She was freezing cold, her top was drenched and when she tried to take a deep breath, she thought her lungs flared up.

The memories started popping up in her aching head and she moaned again, not able to sit up but running her hands blindly across her body. She was still dressed and her pants zipped up. She sighed in relief.

"Oh please," chilling voice from the other side of the room caught her attention, "I'm not a pervert to take advantage of you like that. I thought you were dead. I must admit you've got my full attention now lady. It's quite refreshing to meet somebody clinging to life the way you do."

* * *

Sweat was trickling down Daryl's face, but he didn't falter the pace when he was running back to prison. He'd gone to track the Governor and his men at early dawn and it was still very early in the morning when he was already coming back.

He cursed under his breath, willing his legs to move faster. The son of a bitch didn't bother to hide their tracks. He was waiting for them and every extra minute they would keep him waiting meant deadly danger for Carol. Daryl knew, where he was hiding, he'd come across that hunting lodge last winter, when he'd had to go further into the woods to bring some fresh meat back to prison. Hell, he'd even spent a night there. He shuddered at the thought how close the Governor had been all that time, watching and waiting, while they had become more and more careless.

The hunting lodge was solidly built and reminded him more of a bunker than the lodge, which didn't make their prospects bright at all. If the Governor had enough men, they would be able to hold it until they ran out of ammo, which could take days.

But Daryl knew they could count on the Governor's insanity. Michonne had told them that he'd crossed the line between reality and madness, when she'd put down his walker daughter. The event had turned him into extremely dangerous bloodthirsty man, hungry for his vengeance. He didn't care about his people as long and he reached his goal. And he certainly didn't care for Carol. Daryl had been everything but a religious man, but he prayed he would find her in time. The life without her wasn't simply an option.

* * *

It was middle of night and it started to rain slightly when they finally reached the lodge. Rick raised his hand and their little group stopped. The plan was outrageously simple and they could only hope it would work out.

They parted and silently moved to hide behind the trees within view of each other and checked their guns. They were supposed to provide cover-up fire and kill as many Governor's men as possible, while Daryl with Michonne got inside and found Carol.

Daryl's stomach was knotted with fear for Carol and he again and again cursed himself for behaving like an asshole. If he hadn't pushed her away, if he hadn't used his idiotic reverse logic and faced his greatest fears as grown-up man, everything could have been different now.

Michonne sensed his stress and uneasiness.

"She'll be all right," she whispered, trying to provide at least some comfort to troubled man, but squirmed uncomfortably as the words sounded awkwardly even to her.

Daryl huffed, irritated by everybody suddenly trying to assure him.

"Mind yer own business Samurai, I'll mind mine and we'll get outta this shit alive."

"Screw you Dixon," Michonne replied with much more confidence, contented how natural this comment sounded.

Daryl didn't seem to hear her, his eyes fixed on the warm yellow light coming from one of the windows.

"Sure she's gonna be all right. The woman is the most stubborn ass I've ever met in my fuckin' life," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Carol could have been stubbornly clinging to her life, but when first two gunshots roared in the dark, the panic seized her. She knew the Governor had no longer reason to keep her alive and she was probably destined to die just a few yards away from her family.

Vicious smile lightened up his face.

"Finally Carol. Play time is over darling."

He got up and went to the door, leaving her on the floor, hurt, tied and defenseless. He almost reached the door, when he sighed and turned to face her again.

"You know...I really should give you credit for all this, you surprised me and it doesn't happen very often nowadays. I don't want you think I have put you through all this and then didn't give you a slightest chance. Let alone that if you survive your little upcoming encounter, I'll make you watch how I slaughter your friends, which could be also very interesting."

With this he disappeared and came back a few minutes later. He untied her hands and gave her short blunt wooden stick. If Carol wasn't just about to fight for her life, she would have laughed. The stick was so short that even if she managed to ram into the walker's eye, he would probably grab her or bit her straight away.

The Governor watched her expression and smiled at her, kissing her forehead before turning to leave the room.

"Better than nothing. Call yourself lucky darling."

Before he closed the door behind him, he pushed a walker inside. It used to be a tall man, but now half of his face was missing and his sunken milky eyes fixed at her with hungry growl.

Carol shuddered and looked at the ridiculous weapon in her hands. She knew she needed to fight. Her friends were close.

* * *

Daryl cursed and hit the ground as the bullets embed into the wall few inches from him, wooden splinters falling into his hair. Michonne was quick to decapitate the man and Daryl could continue in his search for Carol.

When he heard the scream, he jumped up sharply. He would recognize that voice anywhere. He aimed his crossbow and killed the man running to him and uploading again quickly, he shot the man sneaking up on Michonne.

When he kicked the door open, it took him just a second to get his bearings. Carol just pushed away tall walker and positioned herself to sink whatever she was holding in her hand into his eye. Daryl took him down quickly, frozen in his spot for a moment, hastily checking her tiny form from distance.

She was looking at him wide-eyed, shaking badly. She wasn't in the greatest shape, he could say she'd taken some nasty beating and her face was paler than usual, her lips almost blue and teeth chattering, but apart from that, she seemed all right. She was alive. Daryl allowed himself to take a deep calming breath and he lowered his crossbow, hurrying toward her.

The stick she was holding fell out of her hand and hit the ground as she took a step to meet him.

"Jeez woman, tryin' to kill walker with chop-sticks? That's fuckin' original!" he snorted and his chest tightened as she flew into his arms, utilizing the last wave of adrenaline pumping through her veins to hold herself up.

He wished the earth under him opened and swallowed him, when the door behind them swung open. He'd been reckless and incredibly stupid jackass for not immediately securing the room and covering their backs. But it was too late now.

He shut his eyes for a second and looked down at Carol, who was staring back at him with her big blue eyes filled with mortal fear. He muttered silent sorry to her before turning to face the Governor, who was aiming his pistol right at his head. Daryl pushed Carol behind him like he could protect her from the inevitable.

"Well, look who finally came to pay me a visit," the Governor's tone was almost jovial, when he started circling them.

"I must say your brother would have been smarter than this. "

"You can tell him in hell," Daryl growled, painfully aware of weight of the crossbow in his hand, which he couldn't raise without having his brains blown out all over the wall.

The Governor smiled and motioned to his crossbow.

"Just drop it, would you? We don't want anybody to get hurt before it's time."

Daryl cursed himself again as the crossbow landed on the floor with loud thump.

The Governor nodded and fixed his eyes on Carol.

"Carol, darling, take his knife and toss it to me. And that gun behind his belt as well."

Carol didn't move, absolutely paralyzed. The Governor was losing his patience.

"Do it now or I swear I will gut you right in front your boy toy here!"

Daryl narrowed his eyes, picturing thousands of deaths he had in store for the son of a bitch in front of him.

"I swear I'll killl ya!" he whispered hatefully, getting only another smile from the Governor.

"Suicide runs in your family Dixon?"

Carol reached for Daryl's knife and pistol, brushing her fingers along his belly gently, knowing it would be the last time. She hesitated with her hand on the pistol. If she tried to shoot, the other one, who would stay alive could probably kill the Governor. Daryl seemed to follow her train of thoughts and squeezed her wrist tightly, slightly shaking his head.

"Listen to him Carol and stop fucking with me, I am really starting to lose my nerve here. Toss mi the weapons."

Carol did as told and the Governor handed her the handcuffs.

"Cuff him," he ordered.

Single tear found the way down her cheek as she put Daryl's wrists in the metal loops and shut them. Daryl was panting heavily, frustration radiating from every single cell in his body.

Carol was certain they would die now and the knowing that Daryl would die because of her, filled her heart with so much despair she thought she could easily die without the Governor's effort.

Carol moved behind Daryl's back again, when the Governor suddenly grabbed her arm, pulled her away from him and put the gun against her temple.

"No! Leave her be!" Daryl yelled, hardly recognizing his own voice, when it bounced back from empty walls, causing the Governor to smirk.

"Let her go! Ya fuckin' don't need her! Ya want me and I'm here! I swear I ain't gonna try anythin' if you let her go. Please."

"Who would have guessed than younger Dixon is such a pussy. Your brother would never beg because of woman," the Governor said, pushing Carol hard against Daryl's chest, who caught her as well as he could with his cuffed hands, "this is going to be so much more fun than I expected!"

"Who should I start with then?" he asked amused, "the loser can take a bite of the winner."

Carol looked into Daryl's eyes, horror written all over her face now.

"Just let her go you son of...," Daryl's sentence was cut off by the Governor's blow, which sent Daryl straight to the floor, taking Carol with him.

"'I don't think you got it, you stupid redneck! Your brother was not only tougher bastard, but he was also damn smarter!" the Governor growled, "you will all die. The only question is how and when. And if I hear one request or threat from you, I'll skin her alive and will make you watch it all the way!"

"Ya sick bastard! Ya really are a sorry sight!" Daryl growled, sensing that the Governor started losing his cool, "I ain't surprised yer daughter turned into fuckin' walker, if ya were enjoyin' one of yer pervert fantasies instead of protectin' her!"

Animal sound that came out from the Governor's lungs sent a shiver down their spines. The Governor grabbed Carol's arm and yanked her up, threw her away from Daryl and started kicking him.

"You worthless piece of shit!" the Governor was suddenly all over him, kicking and punching Daryl, but the gun still ready to fire.

Carol sobbed violently as she watched Daryl not fighting back. She knew what he was doing, directing the entire Governor's fury at himself, giving her a chance to run away. But she couldn't do that. No matter what had happened between them, the life without Daryl would be the same as waiting for the death in this room. Pointless, scary and desperate.

Carol's gaze fell on the wooden stick she'd got from the Governor. It was lying a few inches from her right foot. It was blunt but with the Governor's back turned to her, she could try to distract him enough to give Daryl a chance to fight back.

She couldn't allow herself a luxury to think it over. In one swift motion, as swift as her beaten body allowed her, she picked up the stick from the floor and jabbed it into the back of the Governor's neck with all her strength. The wood didn't penetrate the skin but the Governor's howl made her jump.

He raised himself just enough for Daryl to punch him hard into his Adam's apple. He wheezed, rattled and rolled down from Daryl. She didn't even have to look at Daryl to know what she needed to do. She reached out for his crossbow, throwing it into Daryl's cuffed hands. When Daryl fired his crossbow at point-blank range, the gunshot echoed in the room and Daryl stumbled back, falling to his knees.

"Daryl!" mortal fear gripped her guts in a steel grip, when she saw his side soaking with blood quickly.

She leapt at him, cupping his face and making him to look at her. She was utterly confused, when he chuckled and hissed immediately as his busted lip split open again.

"He missed...the son of a bitch missed," he repeated, dumfounded expression all over his face, "I was at his arm's length and he missed..."

Carol wrinkled her forehead and lifted his shirt, the relief suddenly flooding her system completely. He was right; the bullet had just scratched his ribs and had left an ugly but shallow gash.

She didn't realize she was crying, until he cupped her face and brushed the tears away with the tips of his thumbs.

"It's over woman. It's over."

Daryl lied down on his back, pulling Carol with him and she buried her face into his chest, clinging to him for dear life.

"I must admit that ya are gettin' pretty good with those fuckin' chop-sticks," he chuckled.

Carol gently ran fingers along Daryl's wound on his side, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Stop this woman, there's gonna be plenty of time for that," Daryl smirked and spat out some blood, flinching in pain. He was glad he couldn't see his face right now.

"I must look like shit," he snorted, "guess I look as bad you do."

"Always a sweet talker Dixon," Carol chuckled and held him even tighter. She suddenly felt so weak that she was afraid she wouldn't be able to stand up, as the adrenaline gave into exhaustion and the cold gripped her tiny form again.

Daryl noticed her teeth chattering, helped her up and started rubbing her arms.

"Come on, it's time to go home. We've got the cars parked half an hour from here."

* * *

With the Governor dead, the fight didn't take long. His men, who hadn't been killed in the fight, gave up and some of them had fled into the woods. Michonne bandaged her left thigh, where one of the Governor's soldiers had cut her with a knife and apart from beaten and exhausted Carol and Daryl, they were all right.

The ride home was quiet. Carol fell asleep on Daryl as soon as they started the car. No one questioned as Daryl climbed in the back with her and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

When Carol woke up, it was dark again. But the peace replaced the panic quickly as she felt soft blanket wrapped around her and she wasn't aching so much anymore. She was back in the prison and Hershel must have tended her wounds and gave her some painkillers already.

"Feelin' better?" quiet voice asked from the corner.

She wasn't startled, she knew he would be there; it was his cell too after all. She turned her head to see him and nodded.

"What about you? You weren't in the best shape either."

He shook his head, stood up and stopped in front of her. She sighed when she saw his battered face.

"Nice shiner," she commented his black eye.

He shrugged and she squirmed under his intense gaze. Carol gasped as he suddenly slipped his hands under her, gently moved her nearer to the wall and slipped in bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and burying his face into her neck.

Her heart was racing and the warmth started spreading through her body. She held back the sob of relief and ran her hands up and down his back of man who didn't hesitate to sacrifice her life for her. There was so much they should talk through, so much to apologize for, but she suddenly didn't feel it was necessary. Her pulsing heart, his hot face burning the tender skin of her neck, sending the tingling sensation down her spine and desperate grip on her waist, this was language of their own.

Daryl finally lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Mixture of pain, relief and desire she saw there was so intense that her breath caught in her throat. Daryl Dixon might not have been the man of many words but his eyes were as open book.

"Carol, I am…"

She cupped his face and silenced him with her lips. He groaned and his grip even tightened.

"Don't…," she whispered into his mouth, "there's no need. Thank you. And me too Daryl."

Daryl smirked and captured her lips again. His woman had always understood him.

* * *

**_Uff…this is it then, I hope you enjoyed it:) This story has got so much more complicated and longer than I have originally intended! Sorry if the ending is too fluffy and mushy. I just don't have the heart to really hurt them as we don't know what we are going to get on the show! Please review and thank you so much for every reader, follower and review, you have no idea how much it means to me!_**


	16. UPDATE - NOT A STORY

Hi guys,

just to let you know - I'll be away for a month so I won't be able to write and upload any stories. But I'll be back at the end of August, full of energy and fresh inspiration and will carry on:)

Thank you all SO MUCH for reading, favoriting and reviewing, it has turned my life into exciting ride and I have developed a hell of an addiction!:)

Thank you!

P.


	17. Stronger

**Hi guys! I'm back and I must say that my vacation absolutely rocked but I missed writing and reading fan fictions so much! This little story is inspired by deleted scene between Carol and Merle because I just couldn't let it go…I was so angry they cut it out, according to me this was one of the best and strongest TWD scenes ever! Hope you will enjoy and please review, it is a great encouragement!**

**To definitelywalkerbait – happy birthday my dear friend, you know how special you are, this one is for you :-)**

* * *

"Are ya fuckin' that woman?"

Merle's voice sounded dull in their dark cell and his question caught Daryl unprepared. It shouldn't have though, he'd seen Carol talking to his older brother and he'd seen Merle walking out of his cell when she'd left, staring after her as he'd seen a ghost.

"What?"

"Come on lil'bro, ya heard me well! Ya two are bumpin' uglies, right?" Merle snickered and Daryl flinched.

"Fuck ya merle, Carol and I ain't like that. We're friends," Daryl wanted to brush it off.

"Don't feed me that shit baby brother. The mouse threatened me."

"She what?" Daryl sat upright on his bed, staring at Merle intently, demanding the answer.

"She said she would slit my fuckin' throat in my sleep if I mess with ya. That's what she fuckin' said. And then she told me to enjoy my food."

Merle looked at his brother quizzically and chuckled.

"First I thought that you could do much better than fuck this old mouse, but now I see it…she's got a fire in her that one."

Daryl was speechless, not able to process how Carol had mustered the courage to talk, let alone threaten, to Merle when the rest of the group was avoiding him like plague.

"But I tell ya lil'brother," Merle's voice quickly dragged him back into their conversation and this time his voice was low and menacing, "keep that woman of yours on a leash. She was lucky I was in a good mood. No one talks to Merle like that, is that clear?"

Daryl stood up and left the cell without a word.

* * *

He found Carol outside, hanging up the washing. He couldn't help himself and he stopped for a few moments, watching her from the distance, undisturbed. She was frowning, something obviously on her mind. Her big blue eyes were fixed on something in the distance, while she was hanging their shirts neatly next to each other.

Daryl knew he could sneak up on her totally unnoticed, but he didn't want to scare her, no matter how mad he was. He cared about her, probably more than he'd ever cared for anybody apart his mamma and Merle, and the fact that she was now in the center of Merle's volatile attention, was driving him crazy. The woman had no slightest idea what Merle was capable of.

Daryl cleared his throat to let her know his presence, but she still jumped a little. She turned to him and gave him one of those smiles she reserved specially for him, but this time the smile didn't reach her eyes. She knew why he was coming.

Daryl didn't beat about the bush. He stepped closer and took from her the basket full of dried clothes, which she picked up to busy her hands. She looked straight into his eyes and Daryl would have chuckled if the situation wasn't serious. Her expression was daring and bold, something younger Dixon admired so much and older one had learnt to hate so quickly.

"What the hell were ya thinkin' talking to Merle like that?"

He meant to sound angry, but the question came out in rather concerned tone. _Pussy_, he scolded himself immediately.

Nevertheless, her eyes narrowed.

"I just brought him the food," she tried to sound innocently but her gaze dropped to her feet. She didn't want to start an argument with Daryl.

"Bullshit Carol! I know what ya said to him. He told me!" Daryl barked impatiently, finally sounding angry.

Carol's head yanked up and her cheeks were on fire, while her eyes were boring holes into his face.

"If Merle is going to be a part of this group, he'll have to follow the rules!"

"Merle's unpredictable. Ya shouldn't have messed up with him in the first place! He's my responsibility and I can handle him!"

"Yah, I've seen that," she said under her breath but Daryl didn't miss it.

"What did ya say?" he asked slowly, knowing exactly where this conversation was heading, but unable stop himself.

Carol was too angry and too uncertain at the same time to hold her tongue either. She deeply cared about Daryl and was furious that he hadn't seen the influence his older brother had over him and she hated the possibility that he was willing to sacrifice everything he'd helped to build. She didn't want to, she simply couldn't lose the man he'd become after Merle's disappearance.

"You left the group because of him. You left us!" she threw right into his face, regretting her words immediately, but unable and unwilling to take them back.

Merle was blood, his only relative, his brother, his torturer and his protector, the only family he'd ever had. Merle was the only person who'd ever cared for Daryl before…before he'd joined the group. Suddenly he'd been surrounded by people who had respected him and had treated him right and one part of her hadn't managed to forgive him that he had willingly thrown it away. Although she'd understood his decision, she'd never fully accepted it and the pain she'd been trying to hide so meticulously was suddenly set loose, threatening to burn them both.

"Don't put this shit up again," Daryl clenched his teeth so fiercely that it almost hurt and took another step closer to her, dropping the basket he was still holding, "I thought we've talked this out!"

"YOU think we have talked it out! The only thing you said was that Rick and Glen didn't want to bring Merle back to prison!" Carol's face was red now and she clenched her fists, involuntary mimicking Daryl's body language.

"That's right! I made a decision to help ya all!" Daryl shouted.

"Well, that's explains it all Daryl!" Carol laughed ironically, "how kind of you to decide for us all!"

Daryl felt this argument was speeding to the irrevocable ending, where they would just say nasty things to hurt each other and he didn't want this. He knew his decision had hurt her and hated it but it had to be done - damn it'd made him realize where he truly belonged. Here, with their makeshift family, with her.

But Carol seemed unstoppable, the paralyzing pain she'd felt after his unannounced departure seizing her insides again, finally bursting out and destroying everything within its reach.

"You could have come back to say goodbye at least! To explain why you had to leave, we could have worked it out somehow! Rick and Glenn are not the only one here – but you only proved that you care just about yourself!"

Her hand flew to her mouth as soon as the words slipped from her tongue. Daryl cared deeply about the group and everybody knew it. He fed them, he kept them safe, and he'd saved her miserable life at numerous occasions. Although they both knew it was a lie, her angry spurious accusation had hurt him. She could clearly see it in his eyes, which widened and clouded a little, before he averted his gaze from her, staring at his boots.

But the words of apology stuck in her throat. She was hurt too. Hurt that she hadn't been worth his explanation, his goodbye. Hurt that she seemed to care about him so much more than he cared about her. Hurt that now, when he was back, he still refused to let anybody near him to help him with the burden he was carrying, stubbornly insisting on Merle being only his responsibility, not seeing how close he was to becoming 'Merle's lil'brother' again.

"I came back, didn't I?" he said quietly, hoping this could end the argument. He couldn't remember Carol being so mad with him ever before and it scared him. He'd been always used to taking lot of shit, but never from her.

"Yes, you did," she shook her head sadly, "and you expect everybody to accept your decisions, no matter how dangerous they can be for you or the group."

Carol sighed, stroking her forehead slowly, suddenly exhausted to death.

"Go to hell Dixon. Both of you."

With this she picked up the basket from the ground, eyes downcast and almost ran to the prison in sudden urge to hide from the whole world.

* * *

Daryl just stood for a few minutes where she'd left him; shoulders slouched, trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened. Hadn't he come out here to scold her for messing with Merle?

* * *

"Troubles in paradise lil'brother?" Merle seemed to be amused, "that little woman of yours is avoidin' ya as fiercely as the rest of the group is avoidin' me."

"Go to hell Merle," Daryl growled, faintly realizing this was exactly where Carol had sent them both.

"As ya wish, as ya wish," Merle shrugged his shoulders, "but the more I'm watchin' that mouse, the more I think she ain't too bad."

He suddenly had all Daryl's attention.

"If ya ain't gonna carry on whatever ya two are doin', I thought I might give it a try…"

Daryl clenched his fists as the wave of rage and unexpected jealousy hit him full force.

"Stay away from her Merle," he growled trying to sound indifferent.

Merle just chuckled and walked out of his cell, with Daryl behind him, following him quietly as a shadow.

* * *

Three days passed and Carol had mastered her ability to avoid Daryl. Suddenly it was Beth serving the food to him, Beth collecting his dirty clothes and coming back with clean one.

But he still kept his eye on Carol, even if he didn't dare to come any closer. He was watching her feeding Judith and playing with her, he was watching her chatting and laughing with Woodbury folks and although he would have never admitted it, he missed her attention as hell.

It was the fourth day since their argument when Daryl woke up later than usual. He groaned when he opened his eyes and a headache hit him. For a second he thought he would ask Hershel for some painkillers but brushed this thought away quickly, thinking of Merle's mocking comments, which would certainly follow.

He noticed immediately that Merle was not in their cell and he jumped off his bunk bed and dressed quickly, hoping his brother hadn't got involved into a fight again. The prison was buzzing as usual but Daryl's instincts were alerted. Beside Merle, Carol was missing as well. He peeped into Rick's cell but Lil'Asskicker was sleeping peacefully in her crib. Beth and some Woodbury women were busy in the kitchen. The nervous feeling that settled at the bottom of his stomach, rose. He stopped Glen who was passing by.

"Hey Glenn, have ya seen Carol or Merle?"

Young man seemed to be surprised.

"I saw Carol at the breakfast but I don't know after that. Sorry, I can't help. Is everything OK Daryl?"

Daryl just waved his hand, already on the way to the guard tower. Carl was leaning against the rail.

"Hey Carl, have ya seen Carol or Merle?" Daryl shaded his eyes and shouted up at the boy.

Carl just nodded: "Merle took Carol hunting."

Daryl was up at the tower in an instant.

"Merle what?" he shouted at the boy.

Carl took a step back, surprised by the urgency in Daryl's voice.

"Merle took Carol hunting," he repeated, "when I asked where they were going, he said you know about everything."

Daryl took a deep breath trying to calm down and not to vent off his frustration on the boy.

"What about Carol?'

"What about her?"

"Did she look scared? Did Merle force her to go with him?" Daryl snapped impatiently.

Carl frowned, totally confused.

"Daryl, what's going on? Carol looked perfectly fine and she went willingly with him."

"Carl ya know that if I ain't with Merle, ya're supposed to tell me 'bout his every move!" Daryl lost it, his fear for Carol getting better of him as he yelled at Carl, "ya never know what's on Merle's mind, he's unpredictable!"

Carl's cheeks turned red and he squared his shoulders.

"Merle is not my responsibility! It was you who brought him here and you should keep an eye on him! If anything happens, it's on you and your damn brother!" Carl yelled back at older man.

Daryl's eyes widened in surprise at Carl's outburst, but quickly realized the truth behind boy's words. If anything happened to Carol, he would be the only one to blame.

Daryl opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly a car emerged at the tree line. Daryl quickly took the binoculars from Carl's hands and sighed in relief, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"It's them. I can see them both in the front seats."

Carl ran down to open the gate and Daryl quickly followed him, anger overtaking the relief. The car hardly stopped when Daryl flung the passenger's door open and pulled Carol out.

"Daryl, what are you…," Carol stumbled out of the car just to be firmly gripped by Daryl's hands but fell quiet as soon as she spotted the furious expression mutilating his handsome face.

Daryl quickly ran his hands over Carol's arms and checked her visually from the head to toe.

"Are ya all right? Didn't ya get scratched or bit?"

Carol shook her head.

"I'm all right Daryl…"

But Daryl was already standing in front of his brother, nostrils flared and shaking all over.

"What the fuck did I tell ya Merle?" his voice was trembling with hardly suppressed anger, "why the hell did ya do that? Can't ya do as told just once god dammit?"

Merle just laughed into his face.

"Calm down lil'brother. Nothing happened, I just took yer woman out so she could get a taste what the real man is," he sneered.

Daryl's face took even deeper shade of red and he took another step closer to Merle until their chests were almost touching. Merle's face got serious and he straightened up, stressing the difference in the height between him and his younger brother.

"Don't start the shit ya ain't gonna finish baby brother."

Daryl's face flinched when he felt tiny hand wrapping around his biceps.

"Daryl don't," Carol's voice was pleading, "it was my fault as well. I should have told you."

Daryl turned to her, relaxing immediately when he looked into her big blue eyes. She was all right, she was unharmed and it was all that mattered. His brother was an asshole but it wasn't news after all.

"Fuck ya Merle," he growled and started walking back to prison, turning his back to them.

* * *

Daryl was mad at himself. His emotions were like a rollercoaster and he had no freaking idea how to handle them. Merle returned to their cell like nothing had happened and Daryl had to get out on some fresh air, otherwise he would be tempted to punch him again.

When he was returning back, he noticed flickering light in Carol's cell. His legs automatically turned in that direction. When he knocked on the bars of her cell softly, she jumped out a little but calmed down quickly as she saw it was him.

She rose to meet him and her face held an uncertain expression.

"Daryl I…," Carol didn't know how to start. She felt bad for scaring the hell out of him. She should have let him know and she felt horrible that she'd taken up Merle's offer on purpose to find out Daryl's reaction.

Daryl waited expectedly.

"I am sorry," she finally squeezed out of herself and dropped her eyes.

"Ya scared me to death woman," he said quietly and stepped closer to her, "I meant what I said about Merle, ya never know what he's up to."

"He was nice actually," Carol admitted, "I think he just wanted to rile you up."

"And ya helped him willingly with that," Daryl added, "why?"

Carol shrugged her shoulders and shifted her weight nervously.

"I don't…I don't know…maybe I just wanted to know if…if it does something to you," she finally admitted and prayed for earth beneath her feet to open and swallow her. Her cheeks were on fire and she didn't dare to look into his face.

Daryl raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Ya mean ya wanted to find out if I cared about ya?"

When Carol nodded slowly, it was the last drop for Daryl. Having to guard his brother all the time was one thing, but if Carol started to play around with him, it was all he could take.

He grasped her by her arms and shook her tiny form.

"What did ya do it for woman? Ya fuckin' know that I care!"

He went on and on, words flowing from his tongue like a held up waterfall. Carol was shocked by his outburst; she'd never seen taciturn Daryl talk so much. She knew she fully deserved the scolding and didn't say a word of protest but if anything, she expected silent treatment from Daryl Dixon.

Now, when she knew he truly cared, suddenly her guilty feeling was replaced by tingling sensation that pooled in her stomach. She was watching the beautiful man in front of her; she was staring at his lips moving but didn't listen to any word he was saying.

Daryl hesitated when he spotted small smile forming on her lips. What the hell was she laughing at when he was doing his best to scare her enough not to do anything so stupid again?

Meanwhile, Carol's racing heart and spinning head were sabotaging every attempt to pay attention to Daryl and what he was actually saying.

"What?" he registered her small smile.

Carol suddenly gasped in horror as she felt her rational thoughts giving in to her deeply hidden desires and before she could stop herself, her hands were lifting and cupping Daryl's face gently. She could feel him freezing under her touch. Her mind was screaming to stop, but her body didn't seem to give a damn about her wish or command.

The feeling of her palms pressed into his cheeks was so overwhelming that the switch in Carol's brain clicked irreversibly and she knew she was lost. Instead of running away, hiding and regretting her actions in privacy most probably for the rest of her life, she leant to him and gently pressed her lips to his. The touch was electrifying but she could feel Daryl going rigid again.

Daryl's eyes just opened wide and he forced himself to breath in and out, utterly shocked by soft gentle kiss, which turned his legs into jelly and shut him for good, exactly as she requested.

Carol hesitated against his lips for a few more seconds that seemed like an eternity, before she realized the fact that Daryl hadn't moved an inch to return her gesture, stiff as a marble statue.

She closed her eyes tightly as a wave of shame washed over her and her usually pale face turned crimson red. She pulled away shakily and cursed herself as she felt tears stinging in her eyes involuntary. Her hand flew to her mouth and she desperately tried to apologize.

"I'm so sorry…I don't know what got into me…Daryl, I swear it's never going to…"

Her stuttering apology provided Daryl enough time to synchronize his brain with his body again. He licked his lips, hoping her taste would linger there and prove that he hadn't been hallucinating.

Before Carol could finish the sentence, she was almost knocked off her feet by Daryl attacking her mouth hungrily. Carol's brain wasn't able to overcome the shock of jumping from the putative rejection to mind-blowing kiss quickly enough and she instinctively pressed her palms again his chest, trying to push him away weakly.

Daryl was gasping for air, his cheeks were red and eyes heavy with barely hidden lust. He didn't seem to care about her initial weak resistance and locked her in his embrace firmly. It was like she unleashed some beast inside him with her kiss, beast she was more than willing to succumb to. She started shivering as her body started reacting to his assault. When he started kissing her neck, Carol tilted her head back and guttural moan escaped her lips, swollen from Daryl's demanding kiss.

"Daryl...," her hands went into his hair and when she grabbed a fistful of his overgrown hair and pressed her body against his, Daryl's embrace even tightened and he buried his face into the crook of her neck muffling his own groan.

* * *

Rick had to raise his voice nearly to shouting, waking half of the prison in the process, before it got through to Carol and Daryl. They separated and looked at each other in shock, gasping for air, eyes open wide.

"Daryl, I need you outside!" Rick called again, impatience clearly audible in his voice. He started worrying and wondered what could have happened to the hunter who usually jumped to his feet at the slighted rustle. He finally saw some movement in Daryl and Merle's cell and knit his eyebrow in confusion when he was met with Merle's clearly annoyed and sleepy face.

"Why the hell are ya yellin' in the middle of the night officer friendly?" Merle barked.

"Where is…," Rick started but stopped in the middle of his sentence, staring at Daryl emerging from Carol's cell.

"What's up Rick?" Daryl's voice was raspy and as annoyed as his brother's, although the sleep was probably the last thing on his mind right now.

It was Rick's turn to shift feet nervously.

"Uh…I just need you outside….uhm…couple of walkers breached the gate, but nothing we couldn't handle..uhm…I just thought you could back me up but…"

Rick cleared his throat, noticing Carol's flushed face peeping from behind Daryl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Rick mumbled unhappily.

Daryl shook his head: "Be there in a sec."

Rick turned on his heel and headed to the door as fast as he could.

* * *

When Daryl walked into the cell he shared with Merle to get his crossbow, his brother was lying on his bunk, hands behind his head and grinning from ear to ear.

"What are ya grinnin' at jackass," Daryl mumbled, more than aware of his flushed sweaty face and unsteady steps.

"Nothin'," Merle smirked, clearly amused by the sight his younger brother provided.

"Hey bro…," Merle called and Daryl turned reluctantly, not eager to face more of Merle's jibes, "ya know I will kick your ass if ya show up in this cell tonight, right?"

Daryl looked genuinely confused.

"Cause that lil'mouse of yours is waitin' for ya and I'm done with pressin' ya to put your shit together...I'm too old for playin' fuckin' cupid!"


	18. I wish you could see me I

**Hi guys! It took me very long to update but this is probably the longest one-shot I have ever done. There is a CHARACTER DEATH at the end, so please be aware. There's nothing violent or graphic but still – if this is not your cup of tea, please don't read.**

**This story is rather an experiment, I just wanted to try it so please don't kill me!:)**

**Hope you will still like it. All readers and followers – thank you so much in advance! Please review!**

* * *

**_Fall, 5 years ago_**

Their legs were dangling over the edge of the watch tower as they sat with their back against the wooden shack.

Daryl threw his poncho over their legs. The days were getting shorter and cool evening breeze made her teeth chatter. The woman could never keep warm enough.

They watched the walkers behind the fence in comfortable silence. Carol was the only person in the whole prison (perhaps apart from Rick, if Daryl was in exceptionally good mood), who could withstand the four hour watch with Daryl without being yelled at, making Daryl pissed or at least irritated.

When especially strong gust of wind hit them, Carol wrapped poncho tighter around her legs and instinctively shuffled closer to Daryl.

"Jeez woman, it's a miracle ya survived the winter! It's good we are eatin' better, ya need to put some meat on that skinny ass," he smirked.

"Watch your own ass Daryl, these chicks from Woodbury will burn a hole in it if they keep staring at your backside like that," Carol deadpanned, attempting to sound lightly and amused.

Daryl chuckled and he felt the ends of his ears burning despite the cold weather. Both of them had couple of dedicated admirers who were following them around the prison, but neither Carol not Daryl had ever showed the interest.

Daryl sneaked a look at the tiny woman next to him. With more people in the prison the runs had become better organized, loots bigger and they had also started growing their own crops, so the quality of food had risen significantly.

When he'd caught Carol skipping some of her meals because she'd been too busy or she'd given it away to some of the kids, he'd scolded her and watched her closely to make sure she'd been eating as much and as regularly as the others.

Now he was watching with satisfaction as she was slowly getting the curves in all the right places, looking healthier and stronger than ever before.

"I heard you're dating young Sweeney now," Carol chuckled and hoped it sounded as harmless small talk as she intended. She knew Daryl wasn't dating anybody, she wouldn't have missed that, but for some reason she needed to hear it from him.

Daryl huffed and rubbed his eyes.

"Damn women and their gossips, why they can't mind their own fuckin' business just for once?!"

He glanced at Carol – she wasn't looking at him, her eyes fixed on something in the distance. He didn't understand why, but he suddenly felt a strong urge to make sure she understood he was not dating anybody.

"Ain't seein' nobody. And if young Sweeney keeps yappin' the way she does, I'll be tempted to shoot myself just for sharin' a damn cell block with her."

He paused, patiently waiting for Carol's reaction. His lips tugged up in a tiny smile when he spotted she smirked.

Just then another blast of wind shook them, chilling even Daryl. He glanced up at the sky, winter was really coming.

He could hear before he saw her teeth chattering, despite her desperate struggle to look untouched by unpleasant weather.

Daryl sighed and raised his arm, motioning her to nestle closer. She looked at him questionably but wasted no time to snuggle up to him.

"Ain't gonna explain Rick why I let your ass freeze outta here," Daryl grunted as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Carol smiled and almost immediately felt her eyelids getting heavier as the combination of warmth radiating off Daryl's body and his scent promised to lull her into sleep quickly.

Daryl felt her body relaxing against his and saw how she struggled to stay awake.

"Sleep, I'll keep an eye on the gate," he said quietly, enjoying the feeling of her body curled up against his side. He froze when she slipped her tiny hand into his.

"Despite all that….this is home Daryl," she whispered, already half asleep, "I am happy."

Daryl made sure she was fast asleep, when he pressed her even closer to him and tilted his head to the side so his cheek was brushing against the top of her head lightly.

"Me too woman, me too."

* * *

**_Summer, 4 years ago_**

"I ain't gonna wear it!" Daryl's angry voice bounced off the walls of his cell, "how many times do I have to tell ya?"

"Fine!," Carol threw new black cotton shirt and pair of navy blue jeans on the bed, finally running out of her patience, "you can march in there in your tattered pants and covered in walker muck for all I care!"

Daryl kicked the leg of the bed in frustration, eyes glued to Carol's back as she shot out of his cell. She'd always been patient with him; he hardly ever pushed her over the edge. Well, he'd obviously succeeded today.

Daryl really didn't understand the fuss about the weddings, especially now, when the world had gone to hell. Couldn't they just exchange the rings, got on with the wedding night and lived happily ever after?

They'd already tried to dress him up once, for Glenn and Maggie's wedding, and after he'd thrown a tantrum, it had been Maggie coming to him personally, telling him he could have worn whatever he'd liked. His punishment had been Carol, who hadn't as much as looked at the whole night.

Daryl sighed. Tonight wasn't probably going to be different, but nobody would come to persuade him to this time. The engaged couple were people from Woodbury, who didn't know him so well to insist on having him at the wedding as Glenn and Maggie had. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and headed outside. Taking a watch would be a great excuse.

Daryl fumed when he was watching the wedding gaiety from the watch tower. He didn't mind people having fun but what he did mind were three folks from Woodbury, Carol's suitors, who were bending over backwards to meet her every wish even before it slipped off her tongue. And she was obviously enjoying it.

Carol felt Daryl's eyes on her but fought back the urge to look up. If he was going to act like a spoilt kid, she wasn't going to waste her time with him.

She was surprised when she noticed one of her companions tensed and the other one cursed under his breath. She followed the line of their sight and her breath caught in the throat when she saw Daryl making his way to her. He wore the jeans and shirt she picked for him. She could tell from the way he moved and glanced around him that he didn't feel too comfortable although the clothes fit him as a glove. Carol would be blind not to notice couple of Woodbury women who stopped whatever they were doing and just stared at him.

Daryl finally got to the table where Carol was sitting. Kevin, the oldest of her companions for tonight, had already disappeared and Charlie had gone to the bathroom, which left only the youngest Carlyle, well-built man in his mid-thirties, clutching two drinks and staring at Daryl as he approached.

"If ya gonna give her one more drink, she will drown. You'd better go and find yourself another thirsty gal," Daryl even didn't have to raise his voice and Carlyle was gone.

Daryl plunked down on the chair and looked at Carol with a painful expression.

"Happy?"

"You look handsome Daryl," she complimented.

"I feel like an idiot," he complained, unbuttoning another button on his shirt.

"But still a handsome idiot," Carol smirked.

He wanted to glare at her but then chuckled slightly instead. He could never be mad at her for too long.

"But if you gonna make me dance woman I swear that…"

The shiver ran through his body when her small hand covered his large laying on the table.

"Don't worry, I won't. I really appreciate you put on the clothes I picked Daryl. And I am sure Jeanne and Eric appreciate it too."

"Jeanne and Eric?"

"The bride and the groom," Carol rolled her eyes.

Daryl nodded and shifted his chair closer to Carol's.

"Can I get some whiskey here or is it rationed?"

"How much have you already have?" Carol asked.

"Enough to put on this clothes," Daryl mumbled. Enough to put my shit together, walk straight to you and drive away every man in ten yards radius, he added in his head. They sat quietly for a while, watching the couples dance.

"I was sixteen when Merle decided I should go to the prom," Daryl said suddenly and cleared his throat nervously, when Carol's eyes moved from the dance floor to him, "He never went himself…said he didn't need the prom to get laid."

Daryl chuckled at this memory.

"Anyway…I still don't know if he just wanted to see my ass kicked or if he really wanted me to go 'cause I had a crush on one girl from our class…We didn't have much money and couldn't afford to buy a suit, so Merle got somewhere my grandpa's suit…It looked horrible and I can't believe I actually wore it and went to the prom…."

Daryl was not smiling anymore, his eyes fixed on something in the distance.

"The girl wasn't waitin' for me at home although she said she would. But I was a horny kid, didn't listen to my instincts and went to the prom anyway. Of course it didn't take long and I was in for some good beatin'…not only I was a redneck trash but I was also wearing a ridiculous suit and was hitting on the girl who was way out of my league. Ya don't get away with this shit in the high school."

Carol felt a lump in her throat and she just tightened her grip on Daryl's hand. But Daryl just looked up and smirked.

"This shit is long gone now…I was tellin' ya that to explain why I hate fancy clothes…I said back then I ain't gonna wear that shit never again," he tilted his head amused by her concerned expression, "and I've trusted my instincts since."

"I'm sorry…," Carol muttered, hanging her head, she felt horrible.

"Ain't nothing to be sorry for, ya didn't know," Daryl brushed it off, "ya just thought I was a grumpy redneck throwing a tantrum."

"Daryl, that's not….," her head snapped up but the words of apology stuck in her throat, when she saw he was grinning at her. Full grin, so rarely seen on Daryl's face. Whiskey obviously had some good influence on Daryl Dixon. Carol smiled back.

"Fancy takin' a walk with me?" Daryl offered, amused tone suddenly gone from his voice, "I salted away a bottle of wine and hid it in the watch tower."

Carol raised her eyebrow.

"Daryl Dixon, this is….," she was looking for the right word for a moment but then looked directly into his uncertain blue eyes and smiled, "…challenging."

He grinned again, stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

"Never had a pretty girl at prom," Daryl muttered as they walked further away from the cheerful crowd.

Carol looked back and her eyes inevitably landed on couple of young and beautiful Woodbury women and her heart sank.

"Daryl I'm not sure I'm pretty enough to make up for your high school trauma," she sighed, suddenly too aware of her age, wrinkles around her eyes and short greyish hair.

Daryl suddenly stopped, took a deep breath, leaned down and placed a quick kiss at the corner of her lips. He smirked at the shocked expression on her face.

"No…cause ya are the prettiest."

* * *

**PS: I apologize to my followers for another update - it's the same story but apparently it was not showing on the fanfiction site and only the followers could see it on their profiles. Therefore I had to divide it into two parts.**


	19. I wish you could see me II

**_Winter, 4 years ago_**

"Fuck!" Daryl cursed under his breath as he was trying to move a large wardrobe to barricade the door. Carol looked out of the window and swallowed hard. Not only the hotel was swarmed with walkers but even larger herd was gathering outside. Daryl finally tipped the wardrobe over and it landed in front of the door with a loud thump. They both froze and looked at each other as the scratching sounds and hungry grunting of the dead behind the doors got louder.

Daryl aimed his crossbow and waited, noticing from the corner of his eye that Carol took a position next to him, gripping her machete and uncocking her gun. But the door endured. They stood still for couple of minutes before Daryl sighed and lowered his gun, Carol following his motion.

"Thank god for good old oak door," Carol whispered and collapsed into the leather arm chair. Daryl put the crossbow on the table and walked across to Carol, gently grabbing her hand and looking on the long gash on her arm, inspecting it closely.

"I scratched myself on that broken staircase, it's nothing," she answered with tired yawn.

"Did ya bring any disinfectant with ya?"

Carol shook her head.

"I didn't plan on staying overnight," she smiled drearily.

None of them had. It'd supposed to be an ordinary run for supplies. Glenn had noticed old but well preserved hotel, which hadn't seem to be looted and they'd decided to go inside.

Rick had been the first one to spot the dozens of walkers rolling down from the first floor but when they'd turned around to get out of there, they'd seen large herd of walkers gathering outside as well.

Rick with Carl had been standing the closest to the entrance and they'd managed to fight their way through the herd outside and escape, while Carol, Maggie and Sasha had been providing a back fire and Daryl, Glen and Tyreese had been taking down the walkers coming from the first floor. Then everything had gone crazy and Carol realized that her memories were blurred and scrappy.

Carol had remembered someone or something knocking her to the ground. She remembered disgusting yellow teeth couple of inches from her face and her machete burying deep into the rotten skull. She shivered when she recalled the putrid smell that had almost made her puke and then someone's high pitched scream. She'd felt strong hand pulling her up and Tyreese's frantic expression when he'd tried to locate her sister. He'd shoved her into someone else's arms and her frenzied heartbeat had slowed down immediately at the sound of familiar voice asking her if she'd been all right. She hadn't even had time to nod when she'd ducked down and run her machete through the chin of walker appearing behind Daryl. He'd turned on his heel and desperately looked around, trying to find the way out.

"Up!" he'd suddenly snatched the machete out of her hand and before she could have reacted he had been dragging her up the stairs, furiously taking down the remaining walkers in the way.

She'd wanted to help him, but the staircase had been narrow and he'd kept her behind his back with his free arm. Soon he'd been slamming the door of the hotel room behind them.

The memories were running through Carol's head as she was watching Daryl inspecting her arm. She pulled out her arm gently and stood up.

"What about you? You shielded me on the stairs, I'm intact," she asked, opened her backpack and took out the clean cloth and clean t-shirt she found earlier on the run.

Daryl tensed but eventually relaxed, when she started cleaning the worst dirt from his arms and neck. They couldn't afford to waste any water so this had to do.

"You can't keep doing this Daryl," she whispered with her forehead furrowed as she focused on the especially resistant piece of dirt clinging to the tanned skin of his neck.

"What?" his voice was gruff and Daryl was trying hard to focus on his breathing as her closeness and warm breath on his neck were sending shivers down his spine.

"Risking your life for me like you did on the stairs. I have nine lives remember? I still have some to waste," she smiled bitterly, "I want to help. I'm capable of defending myself."

"I know ya are," Daryl said and turned his eyes to the ceiling, praying for self-control. Nothing had happened between them since the wedding when he'd kissed her clumsily, surprising the hell out of himself and her as well.

Since then, he had neither enough courage nor whiskey to do anything else about it.

He could say she'd been disappointed but didn't want to push him and he'd been a coward enough not to risk the same pernicious hurt he'd experienced with Merle. If he'd proceed with their relationship further and something would have happened to her, it would have been his death this time, he knew.

Hell, it would have been his death anyway. This tiny sassy woman, who was so determined to scrub the walker's muck off his skin, was on his mind whatever he was doing and it was slowly driving him crazy.

"Ya can leave some skin on, ya know?" he smirked, trying to ease the heavy silence, which fell between them.

But he understood. He understood that she needed to do something to busy her hands and mind, to keep away the pestering thoughts of painful and agonizing death they'd just escaped. For now at least.

She looked up and Daryl shivered at the bottomless pain reflecting in her blue eyes.

"Just don't risk like this Daryl. Ever," she tossed him the clean t-shirt and turned around.

The sounds outside the hotel and behind the door grew quiet but they both knew the walkers were there, hibernating, playing a waiting game.

They sat on the bed they'd moved to face the door and they were getting through the contents of their backpacks.

"One chocolate bar, two apples and two bottles of water," Carol sighed watching their humble supplies.

"And fuckin' minibar's empty too," Daryl grumbled, pleased to see tiny smile playing on Carol's lips.

They sat quietly for a while.

"How long do you think?" Carols asked.

"How long what?" Daryl turned to her and involuntary rearranged the blanket around her shoulders.

The winter was harsh in Georgia but they'd found enough blankets in the hotel room so they would be at least warm.

"How long before the walkers break in? How long before we die of thirst? How long before we try something stupid? How long somebody comes and gets us?"

Daryl thought about her questions for a while.

"Long if we don't make too much noise. Dickheads outside have no fuckin' memory, they might even forget we're here. And it can take up a week before ya die of thirst. And we ain't gonna do anything stupid. What was the last one?"

Before Carol could answer, he remembered.

"They will come and get us soon. Rick will come if he made it."

There was no doubt in Daryl's voice, he trusted his friend with his life and knew Rick would risk his life to get them.

When the night came, they were still immersed in quiet friendly conversation. Daryl had always wondered how come he didn't mind talking and listening to Carol. The endless yapping usually drove him crazy and he couldn't take more than half an hour, which had earned him the reputation of grumpy taciturn hunter, but he could listen to Carol's soft melodic voice for hours and he didn't mind.

She hardly ever complained. She was telling him stories of people from the prison, filling him on information he was missing and sometimes she was telling him stories from her life. She'd even told him couple of stories involving Sophia and Daryl had been honored it'd been him she'd chosen to share it with.

When the night came, the temperature lowered significantly, but it was warm and comfortable under the blankets as they sat on the bed shoulder to shoulder. There was no point in taking the watch. The only entrance was barricaded and they were facing it so any unusual sound or movement would wake them up immediately.

Daryl started moving off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Carol mumbled, already half asleep.

"Takin' the floor. We need to get some rest. Ya stay on the bed."

"Are you suggesting I'm too big to share a bed with and you couldn't sleep comfortably with me in the same bed?" Carol smiled and Daryl's heart fluttered at the sight of her beautiful sleepy face.

"Jeez woman, a squirrel probably has more meat than ya do," he huffed and threw his blanket back on the bed, "move that skinny ass, I ain't gonna sleep by the wall.

Carol complied happily and Daryl lied down on the bed, turning his back to her, facing the door. He tensed when he felt her arm resting on his tight and she buried her face into his back. It didn't take more than five minutes before he felt her body relax and her breath steadied.

When Carol opened her eyes in the morning, she couldn't help but smile. Daryl lied on his back, snoring slightly and his left arm was dangling over the edge of the bed touching the crossbow on the floor while his right one was tightly wrapped around her waist. When she shifted, Daryl's eyes snapped open and when he looked at her, he looked genuinely confused.

Carol smiled at him.

"Don't worry Daryl, you still have your clothes on, you haven't been raped."

"Funny," he yawned and stretched.

They shared an apple and little bit of chocolate for breakfast and Daryl started pacing around the room edgily. They could still hear the walkers in the corridor and the herd outside didn't seem to be smaller either.

"Daryl sit down, you are making me nervous," Carol complained but he just sent her a concerned look and didn't stop.

"They should have already come to get us right?" Carol finally said loud what both had been thinking since early morning.

"The prison ain't far from here. If Rick with Carl made it, they would be here with back up by twelve. Somethin' must have happened," Daryl agreed and chewed on his thumb pensively.

The day was going by with torturing slowness and they jumped with every sound behind the door, hoping it would be Rick with backup coming to get them.

Daryl glanced at Carol, who was lying in bed with arms crossed and eyes opened wide, staring into the ceiling. They could survive for couple more days, starving and with burning thirst, hoping somebody was on the way to rescue them. But if Rick with Carl hadn't made it back to the prison, they were as good as dead. Despite the expectations and their hopes, the walker's attacks were posing greater and greater threat to prison and if the whole group including the leader hadn't come back, they wouldn't have risked sending out a search party. They both would be just laying here, waiting and getting weaker and weaker.

He had to do something and he had to do it soon. Finally reaching a decision calmed him down a little, despite his gloomy outlook. He highly doubted they would both make it through the herd, but he could at least give her a chance. Carol was quick and skillful with her machete, if he could distract the walker's attention, she would have a fair chance. There was no way in hell he would leave her die here unless he went first, trying his best to help her survive till the end.

Carol sat up and eyed Daryl suspiciously when he took his quiver from the ground and started counting the bolts. It was already late in the night but none of them felt like sleeping.

"How many bullets ya've got left?"

"Six," Carol answered slowly, stood up and walked over to him.

"Eight bolts, six bullets, fourteen walkers…," Daryl counted with his eyes dropped, fiddling with the bolt in his hands, "I think I can get ya outta here. But we ain't got a time to waste, walkers are less active at night."

"How?" the freezing tone in her voice made him lift his head and his eyes grew wider when he saw the look on her face. She was white as a sheet, her lips forming a firm line and she was trembling.

"I said how?" she repeated when Daryl didn't rush with the answer.

"I'll shoot couple of them…and ya will run for the door…," he said hesitantly, not able to puzzle out the expression in her face and it made him nervous.

"You mean you will catch their attention and will let them eat you alive while I try to save my life. You'll let them tear you into pieces exactly as T-Dog did," her voice was shaking and he was still not able to recognize whether with tears, fear or anger.

"Well…I'd appreciate if ya perhaps didn't go into so much detail," Daryl deadpanned.

"Never," her voice was expressionless; she slowly walked back to the bed, sat down and turned her back to him.

Daryl sighed and walked over to her.

"Carol...," he put hand on her shoulder but she shook it off so he took a step back, "we can't just sit and wait...they would be already here, somethin' must have happened...the more we wait the weaker we're gettin'..."

She didn't move, didn't look at him, she sat on the bed, still as the statue.

"There's no reason both us die here...," Daryl started to get desperate, trying to talk some sense into her. He wasn't exactly excited about his own prospect and was determined to save the last bullet for himself, but if it bought her a chance, he was in. There were couple of good reasons to die for and Carol dominated his personal charts**.**

"Then go, I'll stay behind," she said finally looking at him.

It made his head spin as his imagination promptly offered the vivid pictures of more or less unarmed Carol standing against the hordes of hungry walkers, screaming as rotted teeth dug into her delicate skin.

Carol suddenly jumped to her feet and jabbed her finger into his chest.

"How is it Daryl? How does it feel to know that a person you care about will sacrifice his life so you can live?"

Her breaths were coming out in shaky expirations and he could see tears welling in her eyes but she blinked furiously, refusing to let them fall.

"I'm sick of people leaving me behind or even dying for me! My little Sophia, T-Dog, Dale, Andrea...When surviving, you need something to live for, don't you get it?" she raised her voice but dropped it down quickly as the grunting behind the door got louder.

One lonely tear drop found its way into the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek. Daryl instinctively reached out to wipe it away but she was quicker and brushed it off angrily, falling back on the bed.

Daryl stood still for a while, watching her carefully and trying to sort out disorganized thoughts rattling though his head. When he put his hand on her shoulder again, she didn't flinch this time. He sat down next to her and carefully put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"I get it," he said quietly, "that's why I ain't lettin' ya die here...I couldn't go on."

He dropped his eyes and felt his cheeks growing hot. He wished he could tell her everything he wanted, everything she needed to hear, everything she deserved, but the words didn't seem to form in his mouth and he sighed in defeat.

Suddenly he remembered the sentence, which had engraved into his soul and he looked into her eyes again.

"Ya told me once ya wanted a man of honor...," he watched as her tears started running freely now, "so let me become your man of honor, even though at the end..."

She shook her head and gently cupped his face. He felt his heart beating furiously against his chest at the gentle touch of her palms.

"Daryl you've always been a man of honor, my man of honor...," her voice was soft and her warm breath was tickling him on the cheek as she leaned over to him, "I told you back at the Hershel's farm that I couldn't lose you too and it still stands...I cannot and I won't lose you Daryl. We both wait or we both try to get through the herd. If we die, so be it...but I'll never leave you behind and carry on without you, do you understand?"

When he felt her soft lips on his, he wasn't able to remember who kissed who first. At one moment he was staring into her beautiful blue eyes, listening to the words he'd never hoped to hear and then his world exploded in millions of tingling sensations as his lips covered hers in desperate hungry kiss.

When Carol moaned into his mouth and grabbed a fistful of his hair, Daryl pushed her back into the blankets and covered her body with his. He wasn't able to hold on a single thought as his senses were overloaded by Carol's closeness. He was running his hands over her body, desperately trying to remember every curve, freckle, every scar. Carol was gasping for air, amazed by her body's reactions. It had been so long she'd felt like a woman, she'd felt wanted that just the feeling of Daryl's body pressed against hers almost sent her over the edge. When he grabbed the hem of her shirt, Daryl stopped and looked into her eyes, panting.

"Carol, are ya sure that...?"

She silenced him with kiss so passionate that Daryl growled and ripped her t-shirt while their tongues were battling for dominance.

"Daryl! It was my favorite...," Carol complained but when she felt him fumbling with the button on her pants, she gave up on her last coherent thought and pulled his shirt over his head quickly.

When she started stroking his chest lovingly and her hands ran to his belt, he buried his face into the crook of her neck and moaned before looking into her flushed face.

"Lose the fuckin' pants woman or I swear I'll rip them too!" he hissed urgently.

When he entered her, they both gasped and Daryl stilled, irreversibly burning this moment into his brain. The walkers and the hotel room, the whole crazy world disappeared and he focused only on the woman beneath him, who slowly opened her eyes, heavy with lust and desire and moaned his name.

* * *

He was lazily playing with her soft growing hair, when she felt him tense.

"What?" she turned in his arms so she could see his still flushed and sweaty face.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Well, that's not exactly what lady wants to hear after the first night together, Daryl," she chuckled.

She felt him kiss the top of her head and she knew he was smiling.

"I'm sorry that we waited for so long for this, you pain in the ass," he smirked and his hand slipped under the blanket and slowly travelled to her tight. She was already trembling with anticipation, not believing what a simple touch of his hand could do to her.

When Daryl started nibbling on her earlobe, she gasped and turned to face him, not wasting her time before she clung to his lips again. He could feel her smiling against him and he lifted his head curiously.

"What's so damn funny?"

She chuckled now and once again he was taken aback how beautiful she was. Her eyes were sparkling brighter than he'd ever seen before, her cheeks were pink and lips curled in a cute smile.

"I mean…look at us Daryl..,"she giggled, "we are stuck in the middle of the apocalypse, we're probably going to die soon and still we are.."

"Like bunnies in spring?" Daryl snickered, "yep, this must be the best fuckin'death ever."

Her smile was quickly replaced by uncontrollable pleasure and she took in a sharp breath when Daryl's hand sneaked between her thighs and he started paying particular attention to her breasts.

The next moment the door flew open with a loud bang and Carol yelped. Daryl's head snapped up and he instinctively covered her with his body, shielding her against whatever or whoever was coming.

When the loud laughter filled the room, Carol peeked out from behind Daryl's shoulder and her cheeks went beetroot red. Glancing at Daryl, he wasn't doing much better as he was cursing and hastily trying to cover himself with the sheets, trying to shield her from the curious and amused looks at the same time. Rick, Carl, Tyreese and Glenn were roaring with laughter, earning death looks from Daryl, when he finally wrapped a sheet around him and made sure that Carol was covered as well.

"And we were afraid that you two were languishing," Glenn snickered but didn't dare to move closer towards the furious hunter.

Rick just shook her head with a smile.

"I really wanted to save your ass Daryl, I just didn't expect to see your ass in full glory."

"Shut it ya assholes! Ya should have come yesterday, we almost tried to get out ourselves, gettin' killed in the process!"

"I bet the alternative plan was much better and quite noisy if you didn't hear us coming," Tyreese teased, getting another growl from Daryl, who was picking up their clothes scattered all over the floor. Carol was still frozen in the spot, studying her hands intently.

She knew how catchy Daryl was about his privacy and she didn't know what this unexpected invasion meant for her and their fresh relationship.

Her heart skipped a beat and she grinned, when others had gone ahead and Daryl pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"Ya better not tell it was just a distraction sex and ye were tryin' to keep me from getting' my dumb ass killed. Ya are mine now woman."

She laughed, went to her tiptoes and kissed him gently.

"Don't worry Dixon, I'm going to need a lot of distraction."

* * *

**_Summer, present_**

Daryl closed the door slowly. Everything was in place. Even the last petal of the Cherokee rose, he'd put in the glass last month, was stubbornly holding on. Like him.

He sat down on the bed, careful not to touch the ruffled sheets. It'd been a long time since he'd buried his face in them and sweet scent of her body surrounded him. Everything was fading away. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the familiar lump in the throat building. He put his head into his hands and fought the memories that started flowing through his head.

Rick didn't agree with him coming here. He told him he'd been unnecessarily torturing himself, invoking the ghosts of the past, burying himself in the memories instead of looking into the future. But she wasn't a ghost. She'd been a part of him and in this old dusty hotel room he'd been bringing them together again. He needed to do this for her; he needed to do it for him. Somehow prove that he hadn't forgotten her, that he never would and that he was keeping the promises he'd given her.

There were days he woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and fear that her face was slipping out of his mind was clutching his stomach in panic. At nights like that, he jumped on his bike, not telling anything to anybody and drove to the hotel. Rick had gone after him when it'd happened for the first time, but had turned back to the prison when he'd realized his final destination.

Daryl knew there was no other place he could have nearer to her than here. They'd kept using this hotel room as their love nest for all those years. When the life in the prison had become too hectic, all he'd had to do was smirk at her and nod to his bike.

He put fresh Cherokee rose into the bottle and placed a colorful bead bracelet next to it. He sat down on the bed, clenched his teeth and looked out of the window. His hands balled into the fists and he shook his head angrily, indignant by his own weakness as one lonely tear found its way down his cheek.

It should have been him.

It should have been him looking up to her with comforting smile, despite the pain that must have been clutching the body as the fever had set in .

It should have been him urging her to look into his eyes, telling her than none of this had been her fault.

It should have been him making her promise she would have done what had been right.

It should have been him making her swear she would have carried on without him.

It should have been him telling her how blessed he'd been to have her in his life, how grateful he'd been for every minute spent with her.

It should have been his shoulder the rotten yellow teeth had sunk into.

It should have been him asking for a gun.

And it should have been her almost losing her mind.

It should have been her being pulled away from the spot where he'd laid, screaming and kicking.

It should have been her cursing God and bargaining with devil, offering everything for one more chance to make the things right.

It should have been her screaming from her sleep in the middle of the night, waking the whole prison.

It should have been her questioning and doubting every move after his death.

Daryl didn't remember much from that day. But he remembered he'd lost it. When the gunshot roared into the night and its echo vibrated through the chilly air, he remembered he'd almost killed Rick to get to her motionless body. He didn't remember three men pinning him to the cold ground for long agonizing hours before they had been certain he wouldn't have hurt himself or others, crying with him, sharing tears and grief for all the loved ones they'd lost.

He shook his head to clear his mind when the prison gates finally emerged from the morning mist. He pulled over his bike and walked to the prison, when the door flung open and bunch of small kids shot out, squealing and laughing.

His face immediately lightened up and he opened his arms for four-year girl who separated from the group and ran straight to him. Her face was concerted in effort not to fall over on the bumpy path but she squealed in happiness when she reached her father and Daryl picked her up and pressed her to him.

"Daddy, you are back! I ate my whole breakfast, aunty Beth said I'm gettin' better at it bit!"

Daryl laughed and kissed the little girl before hugging her tighter.

"I know ya ain't got it in your genes to be a big eater sweet pie, but ya gotta try and eat as much as ya can so ya grow up into strong and big girl."

They named her Hope. She was the greatest surprise, born nine months after their first night in the hotel. Two years before he'd lost his woman.

Carol used to call her a child of love. Hope was one of their biggest fears, almost killing Carol during the birth, but they'd pulled through and she'd soon turned into their greatest blessing.

"I got into the fight with Jeremy, daddy," Hope announced matter-of-factly but was watching his reaction from out of the corner of her eyes.

Although it wasn't probably very educational, Daryl couldn't help and chuckle. Yeah, the kid was definitely his too.

"He said I am too tiny and fussy to be your girl andI cry a lot…"

"What did ya say?"

"Didn't have to say much, Jude kicked his ass," Hope smirked.

"Hope! Watch your…"

"Did you get mommy the bracelet I made? Will ya take me to your hotel one day?" the girl asked, interrupting the educational lesson her father was about to give her.

Daryl froze and kissed her again, not trusting his voice for a second.

"I did honey. She would have loved it, if she'd been still here. Ya got deft fingers from her. All I can do is hunt and chop the wood," he winked at her.

"You can do so much more daddy. You can cuddle me nice and you tell me nice fairytales."

The little girl looked at him with big blue eyes and nodded seriously as to put more weight to her words. Every single day she was becoming more and more spitting image of Carol. Her beautiful blue eyes had her shade and soft brown curls were framing pretty face with thin aristocratic nose and big full lips.

The girl was going to be a looker and Daryl was dreading her puberty. But right now she was his reason to carry on, his reason to keep his promises. His Hope.

* * *

_**Good, bad, sappy, touching? Please don't be sad or upset, I just wanted to try it and I promise I'm done with killing Carol or Daryl!:)**_


	20. My skin

**Submission for 4theloveofCARYL writing challenge, a one-shot song fic. Selected song: My skin from Natalie Merchant. **

**The story takes place mostly at the quarry and the end takes place in the prison. Hope you will like it!**

* * *

Carol increased her effort as the blood finally started coming off the cloth. She rubbed it fiercely and then gently pressed the cloth back against her split lip, hissing in pain as freezing cold cloth made a contact with tender sore skin. She hesitantly felt her temple and left cheekbone. Fortunately there was no fracture but she knew she was not going to avoid a colorful bruise. She sighed, dipping the cloth into the water again. It meant staying out of the sight long enough for bruise to fade out so she could come up with some believable story of what had happened to her this time.

_I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable_

She sat back and leaned against the big stone on the rocky beach. The sun was setting and it was getting cold but she pulled her cardigan tighter around her fragile form, relishing this stolen moment of solitude. She knew Sophia was safe with Lori and Carl for at least an hour now and her husband, who'd just put his 'spare the rod' theory into practice again, was sleeping off his latest hangover in their tent.

_Contempt loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart_

Carol knew she'd got off quite lightly this time. Each blow she took, each punch she suffered was buying more time for Sophia. Ed was horrible, despotic and violent husband, however, he'd never laid his hand on Sophia. Yet. She frowned as this simple three-letter word throbbed in her temples. She knew it was only a matter of time. Carol felt Ed's irritation rising and she didn't miss the glances he was giving their young daughter. It made her sick, the creeping feeling of unavoidable danger threatening her most valuable gem kept her awake most of the nights, making sure her beaten and scarred body was the last barrier between him and her daughter's sleeping form.

Carol felt deep in her bone that she was running out of time and she was desperately trying to figure out what she could so. Leave him? Let alone the fact that in the world swarming with the walking dead it was a suicide mission, Ed would have found them and killed them both.

Explain to Rick what was happening in the flimsy privacy of their tent and ask him to throw Ed out? What would have she done after that? Weak middle-aged woman with young daughter, unable to take care of herself? She would have been burden to the group, exactly as Ed had been hammering into her head for past fifteen years.

So she was doing the only thing she could think of. She was triggering off his anger on purpose, encouraging him to vent out his frustration on her in desperate hope he would get eventually fed up and tired enough to leave Sophia alone.

She'd even tried to offer herself to him, despite the fact he hadn't touched her for five years now, but she'd only earned harsher beating, accompanied by the worst offenses the woman could hear. She knew she should have been used to it by now, but for some strange reason his verbal insults were still getting under her skin, sometimes hurting and making her cry more than the beating itself.

_They say that promises  
Sweeten the blow  
But I don't need them  
No, I don't need them_

Suddenly the soft fuzz at the back of her neck bristled up and she knew she was being watched. Her head snapped out and she found herself looking right into the piercing blue eyes of Daryl Dixon, who was watching her from the tree line, several yards on her left. She took in a sharp intake of breath, startled by his presence and his tense posture she could easily recognize.

She honestly didn't know what to think of taciturn redneck hunter. He seemed to be more introverted than his loud rude and most probably also dangerous older brother Merle. He was spending most of his time alone, talking to people only if he had no other choice. If he was not hunting, he was usually sitting by his tent, which the brothers pitched far from anybody else's, tending his crossbow and sharpening his bolts. However, with his brother Merle around, Daryl turned into his brother's true copy, loud and rude, drinking and smoking like there was no tomorrow.

When Carol caught him watching her, he quickly dropped his eyes to the ground, turned on his heel and disappeared back into the woods.

_Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here  
That I don't understand_

Daryl watched her as she pressed wet cloth to her bruised lips and she winced in pain. His hands balled into fists. He knew that son of a bitch was beating the shit out of her. Hell, everybody knew and everybody pretended it was best not to interfere with "family affairs". Acting like upright honorable citizens, the whole group was a bunch of hypocrites, falling asleep at the muffled sounds of fist hitting the tender skin of abdomen leaving the bruises no one could see, palm hitting square across the face and choked whimpers of pain.

He wasn't better than then the others because he hadn't done anything about it, but at least he didn't pretend he was something more than he really was; dumb filthy redneck from the godforsaken farm in the middle of nowhere.

Only once he'd got out of their tent to sort out the son a bitch once and for all, but Merle had pulled him back, yelling at him to take care of his own fucking business and boosting his arguments with well-aimed punch under his younger brother's chin. And Merle had been always right.

But still, when her big blue red-rimmed eyes met his, he felt his blood boil and long hidden memories surged to the surface with overwhelming power, which almost forced him to bend over and throw up, shaking him to the core.

_Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
No, I don't need them_

* * *

Carol jumped when somebody cleared his throat behind her back and turned sharply. Her hands instinctively shot up to cover her face and head. Realizing it was Daryl Dixon standing in front of her, clutching the tuft of green leaves, she let her hands fall and felt the heat of her own embarrassment warming her cheeks.

Daryl clenched his teeth at her reaction. He knew far too well this posture of defense. While she was busy assessing how potentially dangerous he could be, he took a closer look at her. The woman was a tiny thing, skin and bone really, and it enraged him even further realizing how big and strong the bastard she called her husband was, compared to her fragile form.

They watched each other for a while, not saying anything. Daryl reached out his hand awkwardly and passed her the leaves he'd been holding the entire time. She searched his eyes quizzically, staring at the content of his hands and then back into his eyes.

"Comfrey," he muttered impatiently, "it will calm down the swellin'. Boil it and apply the broth over the bruises. Might even avoid havin' a black eye this time."

Carol didn't move and just stared at Daryl dumbfounded. He sighed and shoved the leaves into her hand.

"Ain't got the whole day for this shit woman. Better get back to the camp, that asshole ain't gonna sleep forever."

Carol took the leaves. There was no point in pretending she didn't need it, that she wasn't an abused housewife her husband used as punching bag.

"Thank you," she whispered, receiving a curt nod as an answer.

_Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them_

_I've been treated so wrong_  
_I've been treated so long_  
_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

Daryl knew exactly what he was supposed to do - kick her ass back to the camp and mind his own business.

Instead, he shifted his weight from one foot to another hesitantly and started chewing on his thumb.

"I can kill him," he said quietly, instantly terrified that he vocalized his deepest thoughts and how incongruously casual his offer sounded.

He knew he'd been an asshole for most of his life, but he'd never killed a living man. Hell, he'd even received many more blows than he'd actually given out. But right now, looking at her battered face, he was sure he'd killed the bastard at the spot without a blink of an eye.

Daryl cleared his throat again, falteringly waiting for any kind of reaction. Would she judge him? Would she call him a murderer? Would she go straight to Rick, insisting on throwing Daryl out of the group?

Carol's answer was so quiet that he'd almost missed it.

"Why?"

His head snapped up and he looked into her eyes again, unspoken meaning of her question hanging between them for a second before he took it in.

She wasn't asking WHY he'd offered to kill her husband. It was as clear as day that her husband was a piece of shit torturing his wife and daughter and he didn't deserve any better.

She was asking why HE had offered to do it.

_'Çause I know what it's like to get the shit beaten out of ya almost every fuckin' day. 'Cause I know what it's like to tremble at the sound of slammin' door. 'Cause I know what it's like to cower under the swingin' fist milliseconds before the impact. 'Cause I know how useless and miserable ya feel when ya are lickin' your wounds where nobody can see ya. 'Cause I know how desperately ya are tryin' to justify his violence against ya and try to fool yourself that ya are protectin' your daughter._

Inattentive thoughts were rambling through his head and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He watched as setting sun softened her lofty face features, mercifully masking forming bruise and he was suddenly confident that her big blue eyes, suddenly shinning with life and determination, were seeing right through him, leaving him bared and exposed. She knew he was one of her kind.

_'Cause ya re beautiful._

The last thought hit him with brute force, which made him take a step back and he shook his head angrily.

"Just forget it," he barked, turned around and was gone.

_Well, is it dark enough?  
Can you see me?  
Do you want me?  
Can you reach me?  
Or I'm leaving_

* * *

**2 years later**

She liked nights like this. The prison was calm and quiet; there were no muffled cries, no children whining in the background, no people seeking her out to ask for medicine or medical care. At nights like this she let her mind wander over the changes they all had gone through; thinking back of people they'd had lost, some losses scarring her so deep and irreversibly as none of Ed's beatings ever could.

She looked at the large calloused hand resting reassuringly on her flat stomach, just the fingertips slipped under the band of her sleep pants. The hand, which had never hurt her and protected her against any peril of the twisted world they lived in; the hand that could play her body as a fine instrument.

She smiled softly, covered his hand with hers and snuggled even further into enveloping warmth of his body. She felt him stir and her smile widened. She knew she should be sorry for waking him, poor man had returned from his watch not even two hours ago. But no matter how tired he was, she'd been always rewarded for waking Daryl Dixon in the middle of the night.

He yawned and the hand on her stomach involuntary sneaked further. She gasped and shifted to face him.

"Damn woman, do ya ever sleep?" he smirked, fully awake now.

"I need a lullaby today, had troubles sleeping, "she smiled into his lips as she covered them with hers.

"Well, ya can wake me up anytime woman," Daryl whispered, tightening his grip around her slim muscular form.

"Why?" she asked, leaned against his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Cause ya are beautiful," he smirked again.

_Oh, I need_  
_The darkness_  
_The sweetness_  
_The sadness_  
_The weakness_  
_Oh, I need this_

_I need_  
_A lullaby_  
_A kiss goodnight_  
_Angel sweet_  
_Love of my life_  
_Oh, I need this_


End file.
